Ja jako trener Pokemon
by emachel
Summary: Opowieść o chłopaku, który ucieka z domu i przypadkowo zostaje trenerem Pokemon. Na swojej drodze czekają go jednak nie chwile radości, a przeciwnie - smutek, poświęcienie i cierpienie niewinnnych ludzi, którego źródłem może być on sam...
1. Prolog

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat. Nie, źle. Wszystko zaczęło się w dzień, w którym zacząłem mieć dwadzieścia lat. Innymi słowy w moje urodziny. Prawdę mówiąc, nie byłem wtedy w zbyt ciekawym stanie. Rok wcześniej skończyłem szkołę, ale nie miałem żadnych planów, by robić po niej. Nie byłem specjalnie uzdolniony w żadną stronę, ani nie miałem w sobie za grosz ambicji, by samemu znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Przez okrągły rok żerowałem na pieniądzach rodziców, prowadząc niezbyt wyszukane życie no-life'a i pisząc durne fan ficki na forach internetowych. Standard w tym wieku, ale niestety nie pozwoliłoby mi to na samodzielne utrzymanie się.

Wytrzymałość moich rodziców miała jednak swoją granicę. Nie chcieli już dłużej utrzymywać nieroba w swoim domu i szczerze mówiąc nie miałem im tego za złe. Nie chcąc być dalej dla nich zawadą, postanowiłem tego dnia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie należę wszakże do ludzi, którzy cenią sobie rodzinne wartości, ani przywiązują się do innych. Gdybyście mieli okazję poznać mnie bliżej, zapewne nazwalibyście mnie socjopatą. I zapewne mielibyście rację. W każdym razie tego dnia, w dniu moich dwudziestych urodzin, postanowiłem opuścić mój rodzinny dom. Bez szumu i gwaru. Po prostu uciekłem, nie wiedząc co będę dalej robić. Oczywiście zawsze mogłem po prostu skoczyć z mostu i nawet nie było to takie złe rozwiązanie, a przynajmniej oszczędziłoby mi to problemów z zastanawianiem się nad moim dalszym losem. Było to jednak zbyt banalne jak dla takiego perfekcjonisty jak ja. Jeśli już zwiewam z domu, to po to, żeby jak najlepiej wykorzystać możliwości, jakie mi to daje. Ale jakie to dawało mi możliwości? Mogłem chociażby zostać wędrownym artystą. Choć, jak już wspominałem, nie miałem żadnych uzdolnień, w tym artystycznych, więc ta opcja była z góry przekreślona.

Poszedłem do pobliskiego parku i oparłem się o drzewo, by rozmyślać w ciszy na temat mojej przyszłości. Pewne było tylko tyle, że nie będę mógł długo pozostawać w tych okolicach. Wkrótce rodzice zdadzą sobie sprawę z mojego czmychnięcia i rozpoczną się poszukiwania. Im dłużej tu pozostawałem, tym więcej śladów po sobie mogłem pozostawić. Szczęśliwie, wstałem z samego rana, toteż w okolicy nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy potencjalnie mogliby poinformować o mojej obecności i o tym, gdzie się udałem. Gdy tak myślałem, poczułem dziwne swędzenie w nogach. Czyżby jakiś wyprowadzany pies się mnie uczepił? Przede mną nie było jednak nikogo, kto mógł być jego właścicielem, więc spojrzałem na dół. To co ujrzałem, nie było zwykłym zwierzęciem, lecz Pokemonem. W naszych okolicach mało jest dzikich Pokemonów, a tego gatunku jeszcze na pewno tu nie widziałem. Był to mały Eevee. Nie wyglądał wrogo, wręcz przeciwnie - stukał przyjacielsko czubek mojego buta. Schyliłem się i spojrzałem się na niego z bliska. Nie spłoszyło go to, wręcz przeciwnie, sam skierował na mnie wzrok z zaciekawieniem. Poczułem dziwne ciepło, którego tak mi było wcześniej brak. Wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę niezwykłego zwierzęcia i pogłaskałem je. Jego futerko było ciepłe i przyjemne w dotyku, niczym pluszowej zabawki. Uśmiechnął się, lecz dalej stał w miejscu, pozwalając mi się głaskać. Nie było to typowe zachowanie jak na Pokemona. Nie spotkałem wielu takich stworzeń w tej okolicy, ale ilekroć tylko spróbowałem się do jakiegoś zbliżyć, natychmiast uciekało. Nie kręciło się ich tu wielu i mało ludzi z tych okolic się nimi w ogóle przejmowało, stąd moja wiedza na ich temat była mocno ograniczona. Jednak gdy miałem przed sobą tego Eevee nieco pożałowałem, że wcześniej się nimi nie interesowałem, bo ten wyglądał na całkiem miłego.

Cóż, nie mogłem wiecznie pozostawać w jednym miejscu. Miałem nawet pomysł gdzie się dalej udać, więc nie zwlekając dłużej ruszyłem przed siebie. Zrobiłem kilkanaście kroków, ale poczułem szturchnięcie z tyłu stopy. To ten Eevee. Wygląda na to, że szedł za mną. Nie tylko nie uciekł ode mnie, ale ciągle za mną podążał.

-Ty też nie masz rodziny, do której mógłbyś wrócić? - spytałem stworzenie, wiedząc, że i tak mi nie odpowie. Z drugiej strony wyglądał na małego, więc z dużą szansą został opuszczony. Może nawet ma mnie za swoją matkę, dlatego za mną chodzi. Tak czy siak, nie było to normalne zachowanie. - No dobrze, niech będzie. Pozwolę ci być moim towarzyszem - dodałem. Jednakże zaledwie po paru metrach Pokemon zaczął się męczyć i miał problemy z utrzymaniem mojego tempa.

-Nie dajesz rady, co? - rzuciłem, widząc jak dyszy. Poczekałem, aż do mnie podejdzie, po czym ponownie schyliłem się ku niemu, pogłaskałem i wziąłem na ramię. Zwierzę było dość małe, toteż nie stanowiło wielkiego ciężaru. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem się z nim rozstawać. Gdy niosłem go na sobie, mogłem poczuć jego ciepło, które nie wiem czemu przypominało mi o domu.

Może zostanę trenerem Pokemon? - pomyślałem. W tych rejonach nie było to zbyt popularne zajęcie, toteż nie brałem go wcześniej pod uwagę. Z drugiej strony, gdzie indziej trenerzy Pokemon są respektowaną warstwą społeczeństwa i czerpią z tego tytułu różnorakie zyski. Darmowe noclegi w Centrach Pokemon, turnieje ze sporymi nagrodami, różnorakie zniżki i gratisy... Brzmiało atrakcyjnie. Jednakże, by tego zasmakować, musiałem najpierw mieć wszystko to, czego potrzebuje trener. Teoretycznie miałem już Pokemona jako towarzysza, ale pytanie - czy nadaje się do tego, by walczyć? Walki to kluczowa część bycia trenerem, a Eevee, który się mnie przyczepił był jeszcze dość mały i zapewne niespecjalnie nadawał się do tego typu aktywności. No cóż, samo posiadanie odpowiedniego Pokemona też nie czyniło mnie jeszcze trenerem. Najprostszą drogą, by się takowym stać, byłoby skontaktować się z jakimś profesorem studiującym Pokemony. Sęk w tym, że nie znałem żadnych takich ludzi, a prawdopodobieństwo spotkania jakiegoś w tych okolicach było niemal żadne. Mimo to, zawsze warto spróbować. Na skraju miasta była kafejka internetowa. Mógłbym się tam zatrzymać i poszukać informacji na ten temat...

Mały Eevee polizał mój policzek. Spojrzałem się na niego zdziwiony, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się słodko. Z dziwnego powodu od tej pory poczułem, że to był _mój Eevee_.

Dotarcie do wspomnianej kafejki zajęło mi mniej więcej godzinę. Mogłem co prawda skorzystać z komunikacji miejskiej, ale raz, że autobusy o tak wczesnej porze rzadko kursowały, a dwa, że chłopak z małym Eevee na ręce w tych rejonach był co najmniej podejrzany. Stąd byłem świadom, że muszę unikać wzbudzania zainteresowania i starałem się poruszać jak najdalej od tłumu. Szczęśliwie, chodząc dzielnicowymi uliczkami trudno było mi się na kogoś natknąć, nie licząc starszych pań wyprowadzających psy, które z racji słabego wzroku i tak raczej nie zdołały zapisać mnie w pamięci. Póki co mój plan postępował bez szwanku. Jednak najważniejsze było wciąż przede mną - musiałem rozstrzygnąć gdzie się udam, gdy opuszczę już to miasto.

Mimo, że było przed siódmą, kafejka była otwarta, gdyż była całodobowa. Wiedziałem o tym i po części dlatego właśnie to miejsce wybrałem. Innym argumentem była lokalizacja na odludziu, przez którą mało komu przyszłoby na myśl wtykać tu nosa. Mimo tego kafejka była pełna dzieciarni, która znając życie wciąż kontynuowała całonocne rajdy i inne gildiane questy. Z drugiej strony, działało to na moją korzyść. Dzieciaki (a nawet właściciel kafejki) byli tak pochłonięci graniem, że praktycznie nie zwrócili uwagi na dziwnego przybysza. Usiadłem więc przed pierwszym lepszym wolnym kompem i zacząłem googlać w poszukiwaniu informacji o Pokemonach i profesorach. Dowiedziałem się, że pomimo iż różne tereny były mniej lub bardziej ludne w te dziwne stworzenia, to zgodnie z zarządzeniem Ministerstwa Ekologii na każde województwo została rozporządzona minimalna ilość profesorów Pokemon, którzy mieli na nich stacjonować. W razie gdyby żaden nie był chętny, byli wybierani przymusowo. Dzięki takiemu systemowi, gdziekolwiek ktoś nie zechciałby zacząć się bawić w tresowanie Pokemonów, mógł liczyć na adekwatne wsparcie. Oczywiście, musiało mieć to pewne wady - znając życie profesorowie, którzy musieli być wybierani z przymusu (o ile takowi się zdarzali), zapewne nie byli nawet częściowo tak pomocni, jak ci z prawdziwym zapałem do pracy. Cóż, w każdym razie zawsze lepszy rydz niż nic. Pozostało tylko znaleźć informację, gdzie w tych okolicach stacjonuje jakiś z tych naukowców i kim on właściwie jest. Było to o tyle trudne, że każdy region miał osobną stronę temu poświęconą, a jak można się było domyślić strona mojego była wyjątkowo zaniedbana i wyciągnięcie z niej jakichkolwiek informacji wymagało niemałego wysiłku. W końcu coś znalazłem. O ile wpisy nie były przeterminowane (co też było możliwe), najbliżej byłoby mi do profesor Julii Aragackiej, która stacjonowała w Jasnym Grodzie. Wbrew pozorom nie było to jakieś malutkie miasteczko z dziwną nazwą, ba - wydaję mi się, że jest nawet większe od tego, w którym byłem. Dostanie się tam kosztowałoby mnie parę godzin, gdybym miał iść pieszo... Cóż, zapisałem w telefonie adres do pani profesor i pospiesznie opuściłem kafejkę. Tak, gdybyście się zastanawiali, wziąłem ze sobą telefon, z tymże użyłem totalnie nowej karty SIM, na wypadek gdyby komuś przyszło na myśl się ze mną kontaktować. Tak, nie bałem się, że się rozładuje. Był na baterię słoneczną.

Parę godzin... Byłem przygotowany na dalekie podróże, aczkolwiek jakoś nie rajcowała mnie perspektywa dłuższego marszu. Złapanie stopa o tej porze też było słabą opcją. Spojrzałem się na Eeviego. Maluszek całkiem zasnął i teraz leżał skulony na moim ramieniu. Uśmiechnąłem się. Gdyby nie ten Pokemon, prawdopodobnie nadal zastanawiałbym się co mam ze sobą począć.

Koniec końców wziąłem peksa. Co prawda miałem limitowaną ilość oszczędności, jakie ze sobą wziąłem, ale taka podróż kosztowała mnie marne grosze w porównaniu z wysiłkiem, który musiałbym włożyć, żeby dotrzeć na miejsce piechotą. Oczywiście kierowca mógł zawsze mnie wydać, dlatego asekuracyjnie założyłem na siebie czarne okulary i arafatkę na usta. Zawsze mógł pomyśleć, że jestem jakimś hipsterem albo innym gangstą. Podróż zajęła niecałą godzinę, więc nie zdążyłem się nawet spokojnie wyspać, a byłem już na miejscu. Choć zbliżała się już dziewiąta, Jasny Gród przywitał mnie w miarę sennym widokiem. Dworzec PKS znajdował się blisko strefy industrialnej, więc pierwszym widokiem jaki zapadł mi w pamięci był dym z kominów pokrywający szare niebo. Wpisałem w google maps lokalizację domu pani profesor i okazało się, że mam stąd do przebycia jeszcze kawał drogi. Eevee łagodnie ziewnął. Przynajmniej mając go ze sobą, nie będę wzbudzał wątpliwości, gdy będę się kręcił w poszukiwaniu profesor... Taką miałem nadzieję.

Zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami, poszukiwania nie szły zbyt gładko. Dane na stronie internetowej faktycznie musiały być przeterminowane, bo miejsce, na które wskazywały było ruiną bez żadnych śladów życia. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 9:45. Cóż, o tej porze przynajmniej jest chociaż realna szansa spotkać jakiś ludzi na ulicy. Może ktoś stąd będzie wiedział, gdzie znajdę osobę, której szukam.

-Przepraszam - zapytałem pierwszej lepszej kobiety, która spacerowała po okolicy z małym dzieckiem. - Wie pani może gdzie znajdę profesor Aragacką?

-Hm - kobieta zastanowiła się. - Niestety, nic mi to nie mówi.

-Rozumiem...

Popytałem jeszcze paru innych ludzi, ale nikt z nich nie miał pojęcia o pani profesor. Czyżby dane ze strony były na tyle zdezaktualizowane, że nawet miasto i nazwisko się nie zgadzało? Z drugiej strony, jeśli kiedyś tu ktoś taki mieszkał, ludzie powinni ją pamiętać. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Zabudowę stanowiły głównie nowe bloki, gdzieniegdzie ktoś się dopiero budował. Może to oznaczać, że dawny rejon uległ wyburzeniu, a na jego miejsce postawiono nowe mieszkania. Co implikowałoby, że ludzie tutaj dopiero zaczęli się wprowadzać i nikt z nich nie pamięta starych pozostałości, wliczając w to placówkę profesor. Wywnioskowawszy to, przeniosłem się w inne rejony, by tam powypytywać starszych mieszkańców, którzy mogliby coś mi powiedzieć.

-Hmm - zamyśliła się staruszka. - Była tu taka jedna, tam gdzie są teraz nowe bloki. Ale co z nią potem było... Licho wie.

Inni ludzie, których spytałem również nie wiedzieli co się stało z tą kobietą, ale udało mi się ustalić, że ostatni raz była widziana nieco ponad rok temu. Zatem przyszedłem tu na daremno? Poczułem na sobie zimny wiatr. Nic tu po mnie - pomyślałem. Nawet jeśli kiedyś mieszkała tu ta Julia, dawno jej tu nie ma. Będę musiał szukać gdzieś indziej.

Udałem się zatem w stronę dworca, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Na drodze do mojego celu stał mały lasek. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale drzewa w nim rosły wyjątkowo gęsto... A może to coś w nim było? Nie mając co ze sobą począć, postanowiłem się tam nieco pokręcić. Las faktycznie był gęsty i trzeba było niemalże chodzić między drzewami. Ich liście zaś powodowały, że panował tam półmrok, więc starałem się uważnie stawiać kroki, żeby w coś nie wpaść. Wydawało mi się, że gdzieś dalej widziałem coś co przypominało jakiś budynek... A może to była jakaś skała? W każdym razie coś podpowiadało mi, żeby tam iść. W pewnej chwili, gdy byłem całkowicie skoncentrowany na moim celu, mój Eevee nagle zaczął warczeć, co nieco mnie wystraszyło. Zacząłem się nerwowo rozglądać. Mój towarzysz zeskoczył mi z ramienia, próbując wskazać na źródło zagrożenia. Przed nami stał Pokemon, ze dwa razy wyższy od Eeviego, choć nieco do niego podobny. Miał czarną skórę i wrogo szczekał. Wytężyłem swoją pamięć. To musiała być Poochyena - dość pospolity Pokemon typu mrocznego. Widywałem takie wcześniej, ale podobnie jak inne stworzenia zawsze uciekał na mój widok. Ten jednak wyglądał dość agresywnie. Wygląda na to, że czeka mnie moja pierwsza walka Pokemon i to zanim byłem na to gotowy...

W tej chwili Pokemon-pies rzucił się w stronę mojego.

-Eevee, unik! - zakomenderowałem. Mój Pokemon błyskawicznie uchylił się przed ciosem głową, ale Poochyena tylko zahamował i znów skierował się w stronę Eeviego. Teraz jednak była moja pora na atak. Próbując sobie szybko przypomnieć informacje, jakie wyszperałem w sieci na temat mojego podopiecznego, wydałem kolejne polecenie.

-Użyj szybkiego ataku!

Mój Pokemon zwinnie podbiegł do Poochyeny i szturchnął go z całych sił. Niestety, był od niego dużo lżejszy, stąd impet uderzenia nie był zbyt wielki i przeciwnik jedynie lekko usunął się do tyłu. Nie wyglądało to zbyt ciekawie.

Myśl, myśl - rozkazywałem sobie. Nasz oponent miał nad nami przewagę fizyczną, więc było pewne, że muszę użyć jakiejś sztuczki, by móc to nadrobić. Przyszedł mi do głowy pewien niezbyt górnolotny plan, ale w chwili stresu tylko takie człowiek jest w stanie wymyślić. Mimo to postanowiłem wprawić go w życie i sprawdzić, co się stanie.

-Eevee! Poczekaj na kolejny atak Poochyeny, a gdy zaatakuje, sam rusz na niego i zaatakuj go pchnięciem!

Co prawda biorąc pod uwagę balans sił, było pewne, że Poochyena błyskawicznie poradzi sobie z moim Pokemonem, ale na to właśnie liczyłem. Gdy więc rozpoczął szarżę, Eevee chcąc nie chcąc był przez niego usuwany do tyłu, aż w końcu trafił na drzewo. Widziałem, że nie znosi tego najlepiej, ale póki miał siłę utrzymać go przy sobie, było dobrze. Nasz przeciwnik w końcu dopiął swego i był sam na sam z moim Eevee, który był z kolej przyszpilony do drzewa. Wydawało się, że walka była przesądzona...

...Ale w tym momencie ruszyłem przed siebie i z całej siły wyprowadziłem kopniaka prosto w brzuch bezbronnego Poochyeny, co odrzuciło go na bok o kilka metrów.

Jest! - uśmiechnąłem się. Eevee odsapnął. Na szczęście nie ucierpiał zbytnio w wyniku walki, choć na tak małego Pokemona na pewno było to męczące. Spojrzałem jednak na naszego wroga. Póki co leżał sztywno na ziemi, gdzie został kopnięty i nie ruszał się ani nie zmieniał pozycji.

Cholera, czy ja go zabiłem? - przyszło mi na myśl. Co prawda wyglądał na silnego przeciwnika, ale był nadal tylko małym kundlem... Kopnięcie go przez człowieka mogło stanowić niemały uszczerbek na jego zdrowiu.

-Poochyena! Poochyena! - usłyszałem nagle żeński głos. Po chwili w rzeczy samej pojawiła się kobieta, która biegła w stronę rannego Pokemona. Po przejęciu w jej krzyku, wnioskowałem, że musi być właścicielką tego Pokemona. Na dodatek wyglądała na... No cóż, powiem tyle, że biały lekarski szlafrok nie jest chyba najlepszym wyborem na przechadzkę po lecie.

-O k**wa - powiedziałem na głos, choć nie na tyle głośno, by mogła to usłyszeć. Mój Eevee stanął obok mnie, jakby chciał przyznać mi rację. W tej jednej jedynej chwili nie miałem bladego pojęcia, czy lepiej byłoby zostać na miejscu, czy sp***dalać jak najdalej stąd...

Zegar zbliżał się do 11. Już niedługo skończą się zestawy śniadaniowe w McDonaldzie... Ech, gdybym był studentem, to pewnie miałoby to jakieś znaczenie, ale w tej sytuacji mogłem co najwyżej potraktować to jako słabą wymówkę do wprowadzenia wstawki pseudo-komicznej na rozluźnienie sytuacji.

A sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Profesor, sprawdziwszy stan Poochyeny, wzięła go na ręce i jak najszybciej pobiegła w stronę zabudowań, które wcześniej wydawało mi się, że widzę. Zapewne faktycznie tam właśnie mieszka. Przy tym wszystkim albo w ogóle nie zauważyła mojej obecności, albo totalnie mnie olała. Mogłem do niej pójść, lub darować sobie i szukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej... Ale jeśli do niej pójdę, to co jej powiem? "Dzień dobry, zabiłem dziś przypadkowo pani Poochyene, a teraz mogłaby mi pani pomóc?" Ehe... Z drugiej strony, jeśli faktycznie bym się oddalił, to w najgorszym wypadku Aragacka zadzwoniłaby po odpowiednie organy ścigania, a te po śladach powoli odkryłyby, kto był sprawcą. Wszakże las ten był opuszczony, nawet przez Pokemony, więc obecność w nim kogoś z zewnątrz na pewno nie mogła być przypadkowa. Zapewne ktoś by zobaczył, jak tu wchodzę lub wychodzę i o tym doniósł, co uczyniłoby mnie głównym podejrzanym. A ja miałem już dość problemów na karku związanych z moją ucieczką...

Koniec końców, musiałem stawić czoła pani profesor i, jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, spróbować wytłumaczyć się ze swoich uczynków. Było nie było, to ta Poochyena nas zaatakował, nie my jego. Udałem się więc tą samą ścieżką, którą wcześniej przeszła kobieta i wkrótce opuściłem gęsty las. Miejsce, w którym się znalazłem, wyglądało jak polana w środku lasu, z tymże było tam też mało jezioro, którego drugi brzeg było z daleka widać. Na krawędzi jeziora wybudowano zaś duży, drewniany dom, który mógłby spokojnie posłużyć za mieszkanie dla kilku osób. Podszedłem do zbiornika wody. Tafla wody była niemal krystalicznie czysta i bez trudu mogłem w niej ujrzeć swoje odbicie. Cóż, niewiele się zmieniło w moim wyglądzie odkąd wyruszyłem, oprócz tego, że miałem na ramieniu małego Pokemona. Zdziwiłem się, bo w tej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że jego futro jest niemalże takiego samego koloru co moje sięgające ramion włosy, przez co prawie się w nie wtapiał. Gdy tak się wpatrywałem, poczułem na sobie pacnięcie. I jeszcze jedno. Nie był to jednakże Eevee, lecz kolejne krople deszczu spadające na moją głowę. Tak jest, znikąd zrobiła się ulewa... Jeśli zostałbym tu dłużej, mógłbym totalnie przemoknąć, ale w tej chwili jedynym miejscem, w którym mogłem się schronić był... Przełknąłem ślinę. To nie będzie łatwe.

-Tak? - powiedziała kobieta, kiedy otworzyła drzwi. Wygląda na to, że mnie nie poznawała.

-Bo... Widzi pani... Chodziłem sobie w tych okolicach, gdy nagle się zgubiłem i... No, zaczął padać deszcz. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym się gdzieś schronić, ale...

-Wejść - rozkazała profesor.

Uff. Przynajmniej to mi się udało.

Zostałem poprowadzony do pokoju gościnnego przez długi korytarz z wieloma drzwiami (wcześniej musiałem zdjąć buty), gdzie czekał mnie dość miły widok.

-Rozgość się - powiedziała, tym razem nieco łagodniejszym tonem.

Pokój był dość przestronny, mieścił sofę, dwa fotele, stół z licznymi papierami (wyglądało to na tony biurowej roboty), a także wyłączony telewizor o dość sporej przekątnej ekranu. Rozwaliłem się zatem na sofie, a mój Eevee rozwalił się na moich kolanach, zwijając się na nich w kłębek i słodko usypiając. Dotknąłem lekko jego futerka - było przemoczone. Na szczęście w domu było ogrzewanie, więc mogłem mieć nadzieję, że szybko wyschnie.

-Niebezpiecznie kręcić się po tych okolicach - powiedziała nagle kobieta, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju.

-Możliwe... Nie jestem stąd, więc nie orientuje się. Po prostu tędy przechodziłem, szukając dworca PKS - odparłem, co zresztą było po części prawdą. - Może się poznamy? - zaproponowałem po chwili ciszy i przedstawiłem się.

-Nazywam się Julia Aragacka i jestem pokemonowym profesorem, co pewnie mogłeś zauważyć.

-Po czym? - spytałem ze zdziwieniem.

-Nie zwróciłeś uwagi? Gdy cię tu prowadziłam, mijaliśmy jedne drzwi, które były uchylone. Mogłeś w nich zobaczyć laboratorium, w którym leżała moja chora Poochyena.

-Chora? - przełknąłem ślinę. Jeśli coś, to w końcu ja uszkodziłem zwierzę pani profesor...

-Nic jej nie będzie. To tylko parę zadrapań.

-Ach - odparłem, maskując ulgę. - Często ma pani gości? - zmieniłem temat.

-Prawie nigdy - przyznała niemal natychmiast. - Niewiele osób z tej okolicy interesuje się Pokemonami na tyle, by móc potrzebować się ze mną skonsultować. Na dodatek mało kto wie, gdzie mnie szukać, a ci co wiedzą... Cóż, wolą unikać tego miejsca.

-Czemuż to?

-Hm... - zastanowiła się. - Chyba naprawdę nie jesteś stąd, skoro zadajesz takie pytania. Tu, gdzie się znajdujemy, jest nazywane przez niektórych Przeklętym Lasem.

-Przeklętym?...

-Kilka lat temu młoda para postanowiła urządzić sobie tu piknik wraz z dziećmi. Po paru dniach uznano ich za zaginionych.

-Jak to?

-Policja uważnie przeszukiwała cały las, ale w końcu znaleźli cztery zmarłe ciała. Były nie tylko zmasakrowane, brakowało w nich paru... Części, głównie kończyn.

-Zostały odrąbane?

-Wyglądało to raczej, jakby zostały... Zjedzone.

Uh! Cóż za okropność! - powiedziałem sam do siebie, lecz wolałem zachować te uwagi na boku.

-Rok później samotna kobieta, mniej więcej w moim wieku, weszła do lasu. Znaleziono ją zgwałconą, zamordowaną i...

-Zjedzoną? - dokończyłem.

-Tak. W tym samym miejscu.

-Gdzie dokładnie to było? - spytałem, ale wkrótce pożałowałem mojej ciekawości.

-Na polanie obok małego jeziora, w samym środku lasu. Tu gdzie teraz jest ten dom.

Czemu ta kobieta zatem zdecydowała się tu zamieszkać? - to pytanie cisnęło mi się samo na usta, ale wolałem w dalszym ciągu trzymać mój język na wodzy.

-A potem?

-Potem?

-W sensie... Nic się więcej nie działo?

-Nie. Odkąd tu mieszkam, nie zaobserwowałam nic złego. W innych miejscach też nie zdarzyły się od tej pory podobne przypadki.

-Hm... Nie bała się pani tu zamieszkać?

-Bać się? - spytała, z krztą kpiny w głosie. - Podejrzewam, że wiem kto stoi za tymi zdarzeniami. I wiem też, że dopóki tu będę, będzie siedział cicho i nic nie robił.

-Więc kto to taki?...

Cisza.

-Zostań tu dłużej, a może go spotkasz.

To zabrzmiało jak groźba! - pomyślałem z przerażeniem. Im dłużej tu byłem, tym bardziej profesor wydawała mi się tajemnicza... A ja zawsze myślałem, że ludzie zajmujący się Pokemonami to spokojne i pochłonięte swoim światkiem nerdy mojego pokroju. Jak się okazuje, rzeczywistość nie była taka kolorowa.

Nastała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał rozbudzony Eevee cichy burczeniem w brzuchu. Do tej pory nie pamiętałem o tym, że Pokemony też w końcu mają swoje potrzeby żywieniowe.

-Wygląda na to, że twój Pokemon jest głodny - przyznała profesor, choć było to dość prostym spostrzeżeniem. Oczywiście nie miałem przy sobie nic, czym mógłbym go nakarmić, co nie mogło nie umknąć jej uwadze. - Długo jesteś trenerem? - spytała.

-Tak właściwie to nie jestem. I między innymi dlatego cieszę, że właśnie na panią trafiłem - odparłem.

-Hm... Może faktycznie pora, byś opowiedział mi co nieco o sobie. Może przejdźmy na ten czas do mojego laboratorium - powiedziała i wskazała ręką drogę.

Za oknem rozpętała się istna burza. Dało się słychać pioruny, a między nimi dzikie ryki roztrzęsionych zwierząt. W takich właśnie warunkach przyszło mi poznać tajniki trenerskiego bytu.

-Twój Eevee jest bardzo młody - powiedziała profesor Aragacka, gdy dała mu już trochę pokemonowej karmy. Zwierzak wziął się za pałaszowanie i najwyraźniej mu to smakowało, choć chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to co właśnie przed nim postawiono jest do jedzenia. A może to był nawet pierwszy posiłek w jego życiu?

-Pewnie tak, skoro jest taki mały... - odparłem.

-Mały to mało powiedziane. Tak młodych Pokemonów nie dajemy nawet początkującym trenerom jako ich pierwszego. Zwykle czekamy, aż nieco wyrosną. Takie maluchy jak ten najzwyczajniej w świecie są zbyt bezradne, by móc używać je do walki.

Czy to oznaczało, że zostanie trenerem nie będzie jednak takie łatwe?

-Ile... Jak długo musi żyć Pokemon, by nadawał się do trenowania?

-Dwa tygodnie do miesiąca, zależnie od gatunku i konkretnego osobnika. Niektóre Pokemony rozwijają się szybciej, inne wolniej.

-Rozumiem. W takim razie co z trenerami, którzy łapią młodsze...

-Nie łapią. To znaczy, to praktycznie niemożliwe. Takie Pokemony są pod ścisłą opieką rodziców, lub w wypadku Pokemonów hodowanych dla początkujących trenerów, odpowiednich specjalistów.

-Skąd zatem ten Eevee?... - zacząłem pytać, rozumiejąc w jak nietypowej sytuacji się znalazłem.

-O to samo chciałam zapytać - odparła profesor. - Ale widzę, że sam również niewiele wiesz o okolicznościach jego pojawienia się.

-Cóż, po prostu do mnie podszedł i zaczął za mną chodzić... Nie mogłem go zostawić - powiedziałem, patrząc się wciąż na mojego Pokemona, który zdążył się już najeść. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zaczął szturchać mojego buta, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Wziąłem go na ręce.

-Hm - westchnęła moja rozmówczyni, skupiając jednak wzrok bardziej na Eeviem, niż na mnie. - Cóż, tak czy siak, to twój Pokemon. Sugerowałabym ci nie walczyć nim za często, póki nie dorośnie, ale niestety nie mam żadnego innego, jakiego mogłabym ci oferować w zastępstwie.

-Huh? - zdziwiłem się. - Przecież jest pani profesorem Pokemon...

-To prawda - przerwała. - Ale w tym rejonie nikt od wieków nie chciał zostać trenerem, wiec nie byłam przygotowana na taką okoliczność. Pokemony dla początkujących są sprowadzane hurtowo, bezpośrednio z hodowli. Nawet gdybym chciała mieć tylko jednego i tak minęłoby trochę czasu, zanim by do mnie dotarł.

-Rozumiem...

-Niemniej - kontynuowała - mam dla ciebie parę rzeczy, które mogą być przydatne.

Powiedziała, po czym zaczęła szukać po rozmaitych szafkach i pojemnikach w pokoju.

-O, jest. To zestaw początkującego trenera - powiedziała, wręczając mi stertę ksiąg i broszurek. Złapałem za pierwszą lepszą i zacząłem przeglądać na poczekaniu. - Ta gruba książka to mapa kraju, z ponaznaczanymi i objaśnionymi miejscami wartymi uwagi trenerów. Dzięki niej będziesz wiedział, gdzie znaleźć najbliższego profesora, centrum Pokemon, sklep z akcesoriami, czy cokolwiek będziesz potrzebował. Dalej, masz kilka kodów, które po zeskanowaniu telefonem, pozwolą ci na pobranie kilku przydatnych aplikacji. Jedna z nich to wirtualna wersja mapy, o której wcześniej mówiłam, z tymże pozwala ona na pobieranie aktualizacji i, jeśli masz GPS-a, na wyznaczanie drogi do wybranego miejsca. Kolejna to Pokedex, czyli Pokemonowa encyklopedia. Kiedyś Pokedexy były tworzone jako osobne urządzenia, ale ze względu na drogi koszt produkcji i rosnące możliwości telefonów przenośnych, zaprzestano tego. Wystarczy, że zbliżysz do aparatu telefonu Pokemona, a program go rozpozna i wyświetli (lub odczyta, jeśli preferujesz) informacje na jego temat.

-To na pewno przydatne - powiedziałem, słuchając z zaciekawieniem.

-Niewątpliwie. Idąc dalej, masz tam formularz, który pozwoli ci zdobyć kartę trenera. Wystarczy, że go wypełnisz i przyniesiesz odpowiedniej osobie, a otrzymasz kartę. W szczególności możesz zrobić to teraz i dostaniesz ją ode mnie.

Zgodziłem się. Co prawda, oznaczało to podawanie swoich danych osobowych, ale profesor mieszkała w takim miejscu, że raczej mało komu przyszłoby do głowy szukać tutaj po mnie śladów...

Minęło kilka minut i otrzymałem kartę magnetyczną trenera Pokemon.

-Za okazaniem tej karty masz dostęp do zniżek przeznaczonych dla trenerów, a także do jednorazowego darmowego pobytu w Centrum Pokemon w każdym tygodniu. Dodatkowo, niektóre nagrody i prezenty będą zakodowywane właśnie na tej karcie. Przykładowo, w tej chwili masz tam kupon na darmowe 6 Pokeballi, który możesz zrealizować w dowolnym PokeSklepie. Obawiam się, że jednak w tym mieście żadnego nie znajdziesz, więc będziesz musiał zrobić to gdzie indziej.

-To dla mnie żaden problem - poręczyłem, bo w końcu i tak nie planowałem zostawać tu dłużej...

-To świetnie. Oprócz tego masz tam też 150 złotych do wykorzystania w sieciach akceptujących zakupy za pośrednictwem tej karty, do której oczywiście zaliczają się też PokeSklepy i Centra Pokemon. Wszystko jasne?

-Hm - nagle spostrzegłem, że wśród rzeczy, które otrzymałem od profesor, była jeszcze jedna, o której nie wspomniała wcześniej. - A to? Cóż to za pudełko? - spytałem.

-To etui na odznaki, żeby ci się nie pogubiły.

-Odznaki?...

-Widzę, że jesteś faktycznie zielony w temacie - westchnęła profesor. - Co roku w każdym kraju odbywają się Mistrzostwa Pokemon, nie inaczej jest też tutaj. Warunkiem uczestnictwa w niej jest pokonanie w walce konkretnych ośmiu trenerów Pokemon, wybieranych co roku przez Federacje Pokemon. Są to tak zwani Liderzy Ośmiu Sal.

-Zgaduje, że są oni rozsiani po całym kraju...

-Dokładnie tak jest - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. - Jeśli jednak chcesz oszczędzić sobie czasu, sugeruję odwiedzać ich według jednej drogi. Mistrzostwa odbywają się za nieco ponad osiem miesięcy od teraz, więc jeśli miałbyś ochotę brać w nich udział, masz jeszcze trochę czasu. Choć oczywiście licz na to, że spotkasz się tam z trenerami o wieloletnim stażu.

-Nie jestem pewien, czy dałbym sobie radę, skoro dopiero zaczynam...

-Próbować możesz. Cóż, więcej informacji na temat mistrzostw, znajdziesz w przewodniku po lidze, który znajduje się jako dodatek do mapy kraju. Jakieś pytania?

-Raczej nie... Muszę tylko to wszystko przetrawić.

-Rozumiem. Zobaczmy... Hm, wygląda na to, że skończyło już padać.

-To świetnie. W takim razie...

-Do zobaczenia - powiedziała profesor, gdy znaleźliśmy się koło drzwi.

-Do zobaczenia - odparłem. Kiedyś? Może?

Nie byłem pewien, czy wrócę jeszcze w to miejsce. Wyglądało raczej na jakieś pustkowie, na które człowiek trafia w życiu raz i potem już do niego nie przychodzi...

Poczułem ból. Nie. To było coś innego. To było jak uderzenie w moją głowę. Cios w moją świadomość.

-Aaa! - krzyknąłem. Znajdowałem się już dobrych parę metrów za chatką Aragackiej, ale ciągle szedłem brzegiem jeziora, które teraz wydawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, szanse na to, że w razie zagrożenia ktoś przyjdzie mi z ratunkiem były bliskie zeru.

Po chwili odsapnąłem. Nie dlatego, że uścisk zwolnił się, ale dlatego, że zaczynałem się do niego przyzwyczajać. Mój Eevee zeskoczył z ramienia i nerwowo na mnie patrzył, zastanawiając co się stało. Moja cała wizja pociemniała, a moją świadomość przepełniła ciemność.

Spojrzałem przed siebie. I zamarłem.

-Witaj - powiedziało stworzenie. Wyglądało jak duch, poza tym, że było całe czarne, poza czerwonym szalem i białymi włosami, które unosiły się w górę. - Czekałem na ciebie.

To, co przede mną stało, mówiło ludzkim głosem, ale wcale nie przypominało człowieka. Bardziej wyglądało na Pokemona, chociaż nigdy w życiu o takowym nie słyszałem, ani nawet w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach nie przypuszczałem, że istnieje taki gatunek. Sama aura jego istnienia wydawała się być zła...

-Kim jesteś? - spytałem, odpowiadając na jego głos. Miałem nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiał i nie ma wcale złych intencji, choć w razie czego zawsze byłem gotowy do ucieczki.

-Jestem... - tu zastanowił się na chwilę. - Jestem smutkiem ludzi, którzy chodzili po tym świecie. Jestem ich płaczem wylanym w chwilach ich agonii, lamentu i utraty. Jestem tym, który widział ich ból, uciśnienie i śmierć, a zarazem ich personifikacją. Jestem Czarnym Płaczem tego świata. Dark Cry. Stąd moje imię to w skrócie... Darkrai.

-Nie jesteś zatem człowiekiem... - wysunąłem najbardziej oczywisty wniosek, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy.

-Ani zwierzęciem. Ani nawet duchem, czy zjawą. Jestem Pokemonem, chociaż innym niż wszystkie jakie znasz. Zrodzonym z bólu, pogardy i chaosu. Jednym ze znaków kresu dziejów.

-Eee...

-Zamieszkałem w tym miejscu, gdyż doświadczyło ono dość zła, by skupić tu moją aurę. Tutaj jestem silny na tyle, by móc się objawić światu w mej namacalnej formie. Chociaż jesteś pierwszym, który do mnie przyszedł.

-Nie przyszedłem do ciebie - zaprzeczyłem, lecz stwór kontynuował przemowę.

-Czekałem na ciebie. Na kogoś o sercu wystarczająco przesiąkniętym bólem, by mógł mnie rozbudzić. A ty przyszedłeś do mnie, dzierżąc ze sobą jeden z moich darów.

-Darów?...

-Eevee, którego posiadasz - wyjaśnił Darkrai - powstał razem ze mną. On nie jest zwykłym Pokemonem, lecz jednym z tych, które narodziły się w reakcji na fakt mojego bytu. Tak jak ja został powołany z bólu i cierpienia - które zalęgły się w tobie. W chwili, w której odejdę tego świata, on odejdzie razem ze mną. Tak jak każdy Pokemon narodzony w cieniu.

Trochę zajęło, zanim uświadomiłem sobie, co ta dziwna istota próbowała mi przekazać. Mój Eevee? Powołany w imię ciemności? To było zbyt dziwne i niepasujące do tego Pokemona, który przecież zawsze wyglądał na miłego i sympatycznego...

-Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytałem w końcu.

-Zostań ze mną - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia. - Posiądź moją moc. Razem zaniesiemy krwawe żniwo temu ludowi i zakończymy ten świat.

-Eeeeh? - krzyknąłem. - Nie rozpędzasz się czasem?

-Nadejdzie czas - kontynuował niezrażony Darkrai - kiedy sam zrozumiesz swoją misję. Zostałeś skazany plamą cienia i nie masz od niej odwrotu. Jesteś mrocznym żniwiarzem i na rękach masz wypisane cierpienie setek, czy nawet tysięcy ludzi. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Takie jest twoje brzemię. Od tej pory naznaczam cię moją klątwą - kiedykolwiek doświadczysz nieszczęścia, pojawię się tam. Jeśli Ciemny Płacz będzie wystarczająco obfity, pojawię się tam w tej samej formie, w której jestem teraz.

Gdy to mówił, położył mi swoją kończynę na piersi. Poczułem, jak wypełnia mnie dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie. Zwinąłem się z bólu. Po chwili straciłem przytomność, a moja wizja pociemniała.

Otworzyłem oczy. Byłem gdzieś za lasem, siedziałem na ławce w parku. Obok mnie siedział mój Eevee i patrzył się na mnie zaniepokojony.

Co się stało? - próbowałem sobie przypomnieć. Czy to co widziałem, było tylko snem? Spojrzałem przez koszulę na mój brzuch, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam żadnej rany. Nie było, choć zamiast tego dostrzegłem dziwny znak na klatce piersiowej, wyglądający jak jakiś egzotyczny tatuaż.

-Darkrai... - wyszeptałem. Czy teraz moje życie jest z nim związane?

Wróciłem z powrotem na drogę do dworca PKS. Według informacji zawartych na mojej nowo otrzymanej mapie, najbliższe miasto z PokeSklepem to Nowe Miasto, niewielka miejscowość na wschód od Jasnego Grodu. Dotarcie tam autobusem zajęło mi dwie godziny, ale widok, którym powitało mnie miasto nie sprawiło wrażenia, że podróż była tego warta. Była to typowa uboga miejscowość, w której w najlepszym miejscu postawiono kilka sklepów na krzyż plus jakiś rynek. I tyle. Nie zdziwiłem się więc, że znajdujący się tu PokeSklep był mały i nie cieszył się żadnym zainteresowaniem. Na szczęście był czynny, więc wszedłem do środka, gdy tylko się przy nim znalazłem.

Kiedy wszedłem, sprzedawca nie zwrócił na mnie wielkiej uwagi, więc od razu skierowałem się do kasy. Zrealizowałem tam mój kupon na 6 Pokeballi i nabyłem trochę pokemonowej karmy z pieniędzy, które miałem na karcie. Gdy o tym wspominam, to sam poczułem, że robię się głodny. Niestety, w tak małym mieście nie było żadnych restauracji, za to niedaleko znajdowała się dużo większa miejscowość, w której było Centrum Pokemon.

Z myślą o tym, żeby jak najszybciej się tam dostać, wyszedłem ze sklepu. Miałem już iść prosto przed siebie, ale zauważyłem, że na chodniku przy sklepie obok siedziała dziwna dziewczyna z Pokemonem na kolanach. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.

-Hej, ty! Jesteś trenerem Pokemonów, tak?

Cóż, obecność Eeviego na moim ramieniu oraz fakt, że właśnie wyszedłem z PokeSklepu niepodważalnie na to wskazywały.

-Tak... - odparłem zatem, nie widząc sensu w zaprzeczaniu. Przy okazji sprawdziłem, co to za słodkiego Pokemona ma nieznajoma. Pokedex w moim telefonie wyświetlił imię "Chiramii - Pokemon szynszyla". Po prawdzie, oficjalnie Pokemon ten nosił już inną nazwę, ale twórca aplikacji zostawił starą wersję, gdyż uznał, że jest bardziej słodka. Cóż za intrygujący wpis.

-Co więc powiesz na walkę Pokemon? - zapytała bez chwili wahania.

-Walkę? Ale... - zastanowiłem się. Mój Eevee był jeszcze mały i jak mówiła profesor Aragacka nie nadawał się jeszcze do tego, żeby nim walczyć. Z drugiej strony raz, że przeciwnik nie wyglądał groźnie, a dwa, że dziewczyna nie wyglądała na taką, która szybko ustępuje. - No dobra, niech będzie - zgodziłem się.

-Świetnie! - odparła z bojowym nastrojem w głosie i powstała. Chiramii zeskoczył jej z nóg i stanął przed nią. - Zaczynajmy zatem!

-A ja Zuz, w skrócie od Zuzanna - powiedziała moja rywalka, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że nie zdążyliśmy się nawet sobie przedstawić. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco młodszą ode mnie, obstawiałbym coś rzędu drugiej klasy liceum. Była dość wysoka zważywszy na płeć, choć byłem od niej wyższy o pół głowy. Szczególnie uwagę u niej przyciągały jej długie, proste włosy zabarwione na czerwono i kontrastujące z nimi zielone oczy i takiegoż koloru zielona koszula bez rękawów. Oprócz tego miała na sobie białą spódnicę sięgającą do połowy kolan, zielone pończochy i tenisówki na nogach.

-Ech, miejmy to szybko za sobą - westchnąłem. - Idź, Eevee! - I mój Pokemon posłusznie zeskoczył mi z ramienia przybierając bojową pozycję. Zuz wbrew moim przewidywaniom nie wysłała do boju Chiramiiego, lecz sięgnęła do kieszeni i złapała za Pokeball.

-Ursaring, wybieram cię! - rzuciła, a z jej balla faktycznie wyskoczył przerośnięty miś. Cóż, tego zagrania się nie spodziewałem.

-Taka duża, a tacha ze sobą pedobeara? - zadrwiłem, choć moja sytuacja do najradośniejszych nie należała.

-Hmpf - prychnęła tylko w odpowiedzi. - Ursa, załatw go hiper promieniem!

O, szlag.

-Eevee, unik! - krzyknąłem. Mój Pokemon ledwo uciekł z pola rażenia przeciwnika, choć do najwolniejszych wcale nie należał.

Ursaring chwilę odsapnął, ale zanim zdążyłem wydać komendę ataku, już był w pełnej gotowości do kolejnego uderzenia.

-Użyj wściekłego ataku! - dziewczyna wydała mu polecenie.

-Eevee, wyskocz w górę i szybki atak! - rzuciłem na ślepo komendę. Na skutek tego Eevee uniknął pierwszych uderzeń niedźwiedzia, po czym uderzył prosto w jego środek, lecz po tym Ursaring został odrzucony na taką odległość, jaką potrzebował, by wyprowadzić kolejny atak.

-Teraz! - krzyknęła Zuz. Pazury misia trafiły w Eeviego i odrzuciły go na bok. Siła uderzenia nie była jednak śmiertelna i mój Pokemon po chwili wstał, choć nie był też w najlepszym stanie.

-Hiper promień, by go dobić! - usłyszałem kolejne polecenie.

-Unik! - rzuciłem tylko.

-Wyskok w górę i sieknięcie! - Zuz dalej kontynuowała szarżę. Ponieważ nie mogłem znowu uciec tak jak ostatnio, zamiast tego kazałem Eeviemu użyć ataku piasku, żeby uniemożliwić wrogowi trafienie. Tym razem się udało, ale za kolejnym mogę już nie mieć tyle szczęścia...

Musiałem się zastanowić. Przeciwnik miał znowu przewagę siłową, więc musiałem ponownie uciec się do podstępu. Moja własna ingerencja nie wchodziła w grę, w końcu była to oficjalna walka... Z drugiej strony, nasz rywal miał dość schematyczny sposób atakowania, więc mogłem z tego skorzystać.

-Ursaring, hiper promień! Tym razem postaraj się trafić!

-Unik za pomocą szybkiego ataku! - postanowiłem.

Eevee przyspieszył i zaczął biec wokół wiązki, jaką atakował wrogi Pokemon, w końcu docierając do niego i odpychając go. Wiedziałem, że teraz będzie musiał on odpocząć po ataku, więc błyskawicznie wydałem kolejne polecenie, łudząc się, że mój podwładny będzie umiał je szybko wykonać.

-Teraz! Zdejmij go!

Eevee warknął i natychmiast przystąpił do brutalnego pchnięcia w poprzednio ranioną część ciała Ursaringa. Ten, niespełna jeszcze sił, zwinął się w kłębek i po chwili padł na ziemię. Mój Eevee postał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w to, lecz po chwili... Sam zatoczył się na glebę, nie będąc w stanie dłużej ustać.

-Eevee! - krzyknąłem i podbiegłem do niego. Choć niewątpliwie pokonał on Ursę, to jednak poświęcenie jakie musiał włożyć w finalny atak przerosło jego możliwości. Leżał teraz bezwładnie na moich rękach, ledwo otwierając oczy. - Eevee! - krzyczałem do niego, licząc na to, że zareaguje. Cały byłem zatrwożony. Co jeśli faktycznie przesadziłem i Pokemon nie dojdzie już do siebie?...

W międzyczasie dziewczyna zdążyła już wycofać swojego Pokemona do Balla. Choć nie wyglądała na taką, co przejmuje się zbytnio losem innych, podeszła do mnie, i spytała:

-Wszystko dobrze?

-Nie! - odkrzyknąłem jej, a z oczu prawie leciały mi łzy. Mój Eevee nie reagował już wcale na szturchanie. Nieco histerycznym, choć wyciszonym głosem mówiłem: - Eevee... Przepraszam! Powinienem był nie dopuścić do tego... Jestem głupcem! - powiedziałem, podnosząc głos i powstając z miejsca. Musiałem jak najszybciej coś zrobić, choć nie miałem pojęcia co.

-Poczekaj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

-Co? - rzuciłem, odwracając się do niej, jakby z pretensją, że mnie zatrzymuje.

-Twój Eevee... Nie dasz rady zabrać go do Centrum Pokemon...

Ma rację. Najbliższe było co najmniej godzinę drogi stąd. Zatrzymałem się. Czy to naprawdę był już koniec?

-Mój tata - powiedziała w końcu, nieśmiało odwracając głowę. - Zajmuje się też leczeniem Pokemonów... Może mógłby ci pomóc... Mieszka niedaleko.

Oczy trochę mi się rozjaśniły.

-Dobra - zdecydowałem. - Zaprowadź mnie do niego.

Chodziło tu w końcu o życie mojego Pokemona, więc nie było dużo czasu na rozmyślania.

Siedziałem w poczekalni, starając się zachować spokój. Obie ręce zakrywały moje czoło. Mimo usilnych starań, byłem cały nerwowy. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem przywiązany na stałe do kogoś lub czegoś, ale czułem, że jeśli bym teraz stracił Eeviego, nie pozbierałbym się z tego łatwo. Dziewczyna, z którą walczyłem, siedziała naprzeciw mnie. Może czuła na sobie po części odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało, a może nie miała co robić, więc była przy ojcu. A może jedno i drugie po trochu.

-Przepraszam - powiedziała w końcu, przerywając kilkuminutową ciszę. - Nie wiedziałam, że nie mógł jeszcze walczyć...

Cisza.

-To moja wina - rzuciłem.

-Huh?

-Nie powinienem był się zgadzać. Gdybym ci odmówił, nic by się nie stało.

-Ale... - zaczęła znowu, ale widząc moją kamienną twarz, zaprzestała. Chyba zrozumiała, że taki spór nie miał sensu od samego początku.

Minęło jakieś pół godziny, a doktor w końcu do nas wyszedł. Spojrzałem na niego, niecierpliwie oczekując na werdykt.

-Będzie cały - rzucił w końcu.

-Uff... - odsapnąłem. Zuz też najwyraźniej odczuła ulgę.

-To nic wielkiego, ale musi jeszcze odpocząć do jutra.

Aż do jutra?

-Hm... To może być pewien problem - przyznałem. Raz, że nie chciałem zostawać dłużej w jednym miejscu, a dwa, że nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałem specjalnie gdzie się zatrzymywać.

-Cóż, wyglądasz na takiego, co nie jest stąd - zauważył ojciec dziewczyny. - Jeśli jest to dla ciebie kłopotem, to myślę, że mogę pozwolić ci przenocować u nas jeden dzień. Mamy duży dom, więc będzie dla ciebie miejsca.

-To bardzo hojna oferta - odparłem. - Myślę, że skorzystam.

-To świetnie. Zuzanna pokaże ci pokój dla gości.

-Dziękuję - dodałem i posłusznie poszedłem za dziewczyną. Po tym wszystkim będę mieć dług wdzięczności w stosunku do tych ludzi, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że opuszczę to miejsce, gdy tylko mój Eevee będzie w stanie kontynuować podróż, zapewne nigdy nie zdołam go zwrócić. Cóż, to pewnie nie ostatni taki przypadek na mej drodze.

Pokój, który otrzymałem na nocleg nie był wielki, za to na pewno zadbany. Wszystko było tam w dobrym stanie, więc bałem się czegokolwiek dotykać, by nie narobić bałaganu. Spojrzałem na zegar. Zbliżała się 16. Poczułem warczenie w brzuchu. Ach, no tak... Miałem coś zjeść, ale potem ta cała walka pokrzyżowała moje plany... Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. To Zuz.

-Tak?

-Zaraz będziemy jeść obiad - powiedziała swoim nieśmiałym głosem. - Dołączysz się?

-Jasne - odrzekłem. No, w samą porę. Trzeba przyznać dziewczynie, że przynajmniej stara się zrekompensować szkody, które wyrządzi.

Podczas obiadu panowała miła i rodzinna atmosfera. Po domu Zuz cały czas kręciły się jej Pokemony, choć raczej były to małe, niewinne stworzenia pokroju Chiramiiego. Cóż, wypuszczanie niedźwiedzia pokroju Ursy, żeby chodził sobie po pokojach, nie byłoby zbyt roztropnym pomysłem. Podziękowałem za obiad i poszedłem z powrotem do pokoju. Miejscowość, w jakiej się znalazłem była dość mała i nie było w niej nic do roboty, więc nie miałem specjalnie wyboru, jak siedzieć i przeczekać tutaj do następnego dnia.

Ciekawe, czy już mnie szukają - pomyślałem. Na bank rodzice zdążyli zauważyć moje zniknięcie i wezwać policję. Inną kwestią jest to z jaką skutecznością zareaguje... Jak na jeden dzień zdołałem przebyć dość długą odległość, nie zostawiając przy tym zbyt wielu śladów, więc byłem przekonany, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będę się musiał martwić. Ktoś zapukał do mojego pokoju. Znając życie to Zuz. Ciekawe czego znowu ode mnie chce?

-Możemy chwilę pogadać? - spytała.

-Jasne - odparłem, choć wcale nie byłem w nastroju na rozmawianie. - Wejdź.

Usiadła naprzeciw mnie. Ku mojej uldze nie chciała znowu przepraszać za dzisiejszy incydent, a wolała spytać o mnie.

-Tata mówił, że nie jesteś stąd, więc pewnie jesteś wędrującym trenerem - zauważyła.

-Można tak powiedzieć - odparłem.

-Jak to jest? - spytała, nieco nieśmiało. - Ja zawsze mieszkałam z tatą i nigdy nie ruszałam się z tego miejsca...

-Hm - zastanowiłem się. - Cóż, musisz mi wybaczyć, ale moja podróż dopiero się zaczęła, więc trudno mówić o jakiś wrażeniach.

-Ach... - westchnęła. - Hm. A co z twoim Eevee? Tata twierdzi, że w normalnych okolicznościach nie powinieneś takiego mieć. To twój jedyny Pokemon?

-Póki co, tak. Powiedzmy, że spotkałem go przypadkiem i nie chciał mnie zostawić samego, więc zdecydowałem się wziąć go ze sobą. Ot, cała historia - poza jeszcze jednym dziwnym Pokemonem, który uważa, że pojawienie się Eeviego to jego sprawka... Cóż, ten fragment wolałem zachować jednak dla siebie.

-To dość dziwne...

-W istocie samej - podsumowałem, nie chcąc narażać się, by zbyt wiele zdradzać. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakiś czas o Pokemonach i różnych innych pierdołach, ale zbliżała się noc, więc w końcu dziewczyna udała się do siebie. Z tego co mówiła, miała o wiele większe obeznanie w dziedzinie Pokemonów i ich trenerów niż ja, co pewnie zawdzięczała swojemu ojcu, lecz mimo to wolała nie ryzykować wyruszania na ciężką podróż. Nie byłem pewien, czy w tej sytuacji to ja rzucałem się na zbyt wiele, czy może ona nieco przesadzała.

Wziąłem szybką kąpiel i udałem się na spoczynek. Nie trwał on jednak długo. W pewnej chwili coś gruntownie mnie obudziło. Było to jakby jakieś rąbnięcie, wyjątkowo głośne i nie do nie zauważenia. Spojrzałem na telefon i sprawdziłem, że była druga w nocy. Pomyślałem, że ten dźwięk to było uderzenie pioruna, choć za oknami nie było śladów burzy. Moje drzwi się uchyliły, lecz nie byłem w stanie nic przez nie dojrzeć. Poświeciłem telefonem w ich stronę i dostrzegłem Eeviego. Czyżby jego też obudził dziwny dźwięk? Wyglądał na przestraszonego... W każdym razie ucieszyłem się, że nic mu już nie jest, ale z drugiej strony musiałem go odstawić do miejsca jego wypoczynku, w razie gdyby coś się stało. Miałem jednak dziwne przeczucie, że nieuchronnie coś się stało... Czułem w sercu dziwne ukłucie, coś podobnego jak to, co czułem wtedy, nad jeziorem, choć teraz wydawało się być słabsze... A może to ja do niego przywykłem? Niepewny co tak naprawdę się stało, wziąłem Eeviego na ramię i powoli wyszedłem z pokoju, starając się przy tym robić jak najmniej hałasu. Na korytarzu było strasznie ciemno, a włączanie światła o tej porze mogłoby zbudzić innych lokatorów. Mieszkanie było dwupiętrowe, a miejsce przeznaczone leczeniu Pokemonów znajdowało się na dole, co oznaczało, że będę musiał zejść po schodach. Gdy dotarłem więc do nich, chwyciłem się kurczowo poręczy, żeby nie spaść z nich w ciemności i zacząłem uważnie stawiać kroki. Przy jednym z nich poczułem, że coś znajduje się pod moją stopą. Poszturchałem to nieco butem. Wydawało się być dziwnie miękkie w dotyku, niczym skóra niemowlaka. Wyjąłem telefon i poświeciłem tam, żeby zbadać co to za niezidentyfikowany obiekt leżał w takim miejscu.

I zamarłem.

Tuż pod moją stopą leżała Zuz. A dokładnie górna część jej ciała. Dolna, od pasa w dół poczynając, była nieobecna. Dziewczyna była naga, a kawałki jej ubrań leżały porozrzucane na kolejnych stopniach schodów. Z jej lewej piersi ciekła świeża jeszcze krew, a jej oczy były jeszcze otwarte.

Eevee pisknął. Stałem i patrzyłem się na nią przez kilkanaście sekund, niezdolny wypowiedzieć jednego słowa. W końcu odezwałem się w próżni, jak najciszej tylko mogłem.

-Nie żyje... - bo tylko tyle byłem w stanie powiedzieć.

Czy jej ojciec o tym wie? - pomyślałem i nagle przyszło mi przez myśl, by sprawdzić, czy jest on w swoim pokoju. Wszedłem tam i powtórnie przeżyłem szok. Leżał martwy w łóżku, z otwartą na wskroś klatką piersiową, z której wystawały wnętrzności. Jego rąk nie było na miejscu.

To niemożliwe! - krzyczałem do siebie w podświadomości. Takich ludzi nie ma... Chyba. Zadrżałem. Co mam robić w tej sytuacji? Krew na obu z nich była jeszcze świeża, co sugerowało, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, ledwo stąd wyszedł... Może jeszcze nie zdążył się oddalić. Z jednej strony mogłem wezwać policję, ale wtedy ryzykowałbym ujawnienie się... Z drugiej pozostawanie tu z dwoma trupami nie było najlepszą opcją. Niewiele myśląc, złapałem za wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zacząłem uciekać z domu. O tej porze miałem zresztą spore szanse, że i tak nikogo nie będzie na ulicach...

Wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Nie poszedłem jednak zbyt daleko, bo tuż przede mną stał człowiek, który wcale nie wyglądał jak człowiek. W jednej ręce miał olbrzymią siekierę, a w drugiej... Ludzką dłoń, a właściwie jej część. Wolałem nie zastanawiać się w tej chwili nad pochodzeniem tej kończyny, zresztą i tak ledwo byłem w stanie powstrzymać się od wymiotów. Poza tym w ciemności trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec, ale w pamięci mi zapadło, że człowiek był łysy.

-Och? - powiedział na mój widok. - Czyżbym jednak kogoś nie zauważył?

-Ty! - krzyknąłem, wiedząc już, że stoi przede mną ten, kto zabił mieszkańców tego domu. I najpewniej ja również podzielę ich los.

W tej chwili życie nie stanęło mi przed oczyma. Nie pożałowałem swoich czynów, ani nie pomodliłem się do żadnego z bogów. Moja egzystencja miała i tak już nikły sens. Może było mi tylko siebie samego żal, że przyjdzie mi zginąć z rąk jakiegoś sadystycznego potwora, daleko od domu... Niechciany... Zabity... Zjedzony? To było tak przygniatające, że z moich oczu mimowolnie popłynęły łzy.

Nie wiem, czy to przez to, że było tak ciemno, czy to tylko wrażenie związane ze świadomością śmierci, ale byłem pewien, że łzy, które spadły na ziemię były koloru czarnego. Zabójca zobaczywszy, że nie ruszam się, wziął tylko w dwie ręce siekierę i mocno się zamachnął. Nie poczułem nawet bólu.

Otworzyłem moje zamknięte oczy. Wydawało mi się, że minęła wieczność, choć było to zaledwie parę sekund. Czas nieodczuwalny dla normalnego człowieka. Choć było ciemno, moje zmysły wyostrzyły się i po chwili zrozumiałem, czemu nie poczułem bólu. Tam, gdzie ostrze zbliżało się do mojej szyi, zostało zatrzymane i przecinało powietrze. Trzymała je teraz czarna ręka, ciemniejsza nawet od tła całej scenerii.

-Usłyszałem twój czarny płacz - powiedział Darkrai. - Stałem się nim zatem i przyjąłem jego brzemię - po czym złapał mocniej za siekierę i pchnął nią mocno, odpychając w tył niespecjalnie wzruszonego mordercę. Najwyraźniej widywał w swoim życiu gorsze rzeczy.

-Dlaczego?... - spytałem, ciągle nie rozumiejąc tego, co się działo.

-Dlaczego cię uratowałem? - dopełnił Pokemon. - Klątwa, którą na ciebie rzuciłem, łączy nas obustronnie. Stałeś się częścią mnie, ale i ja stałem się częścią ciebie. Jeśli jeden z nas przestanie istnieć, drugiego czeka ten sam los.

Zajęło mi chwilę zanim w pełni doszło do mnie znaczenie tych słów. Oznaczało to, że byłem na zawsze związany z tym tajemniczym Pokemonem... Nie wprawiało mnie to w specjalny zachwyt, ale z drugiej strony rozwiązywało część kłopotów, ot choćby - mogłem jakoś wyjść z tej sytuacji.

-Czy to oznacza, że od tej pory... - zacząłem pytanie, by się upewnić.

-Tak - odparł niemal natychmiast. - Będę walczyć po twej stronie, kosztem cierpienia, jakie będzie na ciebie spływać.

W tej chwili wyjąłem szybko telefon, by sprawdzić w dexie jakieś informacje o Pokemonach pokroju Darkraia. Co ciekawe, on sam był wpisany w aplikacji... Skąd ktokolwiek wiedział o jego istnieniu? Informacji na jego temat było znacznie mniej niż o innych stworkach, lecz znalazłem to czego potrzebowałem, czyli to jakich ataków może używać.

-Ah - krzyknął nagle człowiek, który przed chwilą chciał mnie zabić - dość już tego! Ursaring, idź!

Przed sobą ujrzałem kolejny raz wielkiego i siejącego pogrom Pokemona-niedźwiedzia. Cóż, w normalnych okolicznościach pewnie bym spanikował, ale miałem w rękach o wiele potężniejszą broń (lub taką miałem nadzieję). Poza tym, gość najpewniej ukradł tego... Nawet nie musiałem się specjalnie zastanawiać, by wiedzieć skąd miał akurat tego Pokemona do dyspozycji. Jak na ironię to on był sprawcą tego, że właśnie tu się znalazłem...

-Hiper promień! - krzyknął morderca.

-Darkrai - zakomenderowałem - użyj niewinnego ataku!

Jak się okazało, mój Pokemon był dużo szybszy i bardziej zwinny, więc zdołał spokojnie podejść do Ursy i walnąć go centralnie w brzuch, uniemożliwiając mu wyprowadzenie kontry.

-Teraz, kula cienia!

Darkrai wystrzelił z palców sferę naładowaną negatywną energią, która znów trafiła w czuły punkt misia i zwaliła go z nóg tak bardzo, że przy impecie uderzenia trafił centralnie w jego trenera, wywracając go na ziemię i wytrącając mu z rąk siekierę. Zacząłem iść w jego stronę, nadal wydając polecania mojemu pomocnikowi, reagując szybko na przeciwnika:

-Ursaring, cięcie!

-Ciemny puls!

-Uniknij go!

-Koszmar, a następnie Zjadacz Snów!

Przed tym nie mógł uciec. Ursaring zwalił się bezładnie na ziemię i przez parę sekund dał z siebie absorbować energię życiową. Wystarczająco długo, bym zdążył podejść do broni opryszczka, podnieść ją z ziemi i zamachnąć się.

W ostatniej chwili mężczyzna próbował się bronić, zasłaniając się dłońmi, ale jego opór był bezsilny. Przejechałem po jego palcach, widząc przy tym dokładnie, jakby w zwolnieniu, jak odlatują od koniuszków rąk, po czym przeciąłem jego szyję. Jego oczy przybrały mętny wyraz, a po chwili, która dla mnie trwała wieczność, jego głowa osunęła się na ziemię. W tej samej chwili życie opuściło również Ursaringa. Oczywiście, tak tylko to wyglądało, bo uleczyć Pokemona nie było problemem. Z drugiej strony... Zastanowiłem się. Obok mojego przestępcy wciąż leżał pusty Pokeball, który ukradł dziewczynie.

-Cóż, i tak nie mogę pozwolić, by tu leżał - pomyślałem na głos i schowałem Ursę do Pokeballa jej dawnej właścicielki. Pomyślałem, że przyda mi się więcej Pokemonów, a ten był wszakże dobrze wyszkolony.

-Czy w tej chwili mogę zrobić coś jeszcze, by upewnić się, że nie zginiesz w ciągu kolejnych paru godzin? - spytał Darkrai.

Pomyślałem chwilę.

-Pozbądź się ciała tego faceta i jego broni. Na pewno są na nich jakieś moje odciski, więc mogę mieć problemy z policją.

Pokemon wyciągnął tylko rękę naprzeciw siebie i sprawił, że oba przedmioty zaczęły płonąć dziwnymi, czarnymi płomieniami, a po chwili zniknęły całkowicie.

-To wszystko - powiedziałem.

-Będę czekał na twe kolejne wezwanie - zapewnił Pokemon i zapadł się w ziemi, zapewne w taki sam sposób w jaki się pojawił, choć tego akurat nie widziałem.

Była noc, ale musiałem jak najszybciej opuścić Nowe Miasto. Na pewno wkrótce ktoś odkryje masakrę, która tu miała miejsce, a być może ktoś widział, jak wchodziłem do domu Zuz. Nie chcę być kojarzony z tym miejscem, więc lepiej będzie jak najszybciej stąd pójdę. Zawsze mogą pomyśleć, że byłem tylko jednym z pacjentów lokalnego lekarza. Szedłem przed siebie, do miasta zwanego Kumulą. Była to większa miejscowość, których mało jest w tym regionie, a na dodatek było tam Centrum Pokemon, czego dowiedziałem się niedawno. W tej chwili jednak koncentrowałem się przede wszystkim na tym, by jak najszybciej uciec. Był środek nocy, więc mało kto mógł mnie zobaczyć, lecz z drugiej strony oznaczało to, że jedynym możliwym środkiem transportu były moje własne stopy. Szczęśliwie, miasto, do którego szedłem nie było daleko, co oznaczało tylko parę godzin drogi.

Gdy trafiłem na miejsce, był wczesny poranek. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Centrum Pokemon będzie już otwarte, bo byłem zmęczony jak cholera i musiałem za wszelką cenę odzyskać siły do dalszej podróży. Kumula była dużym miastem i miała naprawdę sporo wartych odwiedzenia miejsc, a na dodatek była jedynym w rejonie miejscem z tego typu budynkiem. Jednakże nawet tu takie miejsce było traktowanie marginalne i próżno było go szukać w środku miasta. Centrum znajdowało się raczej w okolicach przedmieścia i można było je niemalże pomylić z normalnym budynkiem mieszkalnym, poza tym, że było nieco większe. Szczęśliwie, wstęp dla trenerów był całodobowy. Przejechałem po drzwiach moją magnetyczną kartą trenerską i automat wpuścił mnie do środka.

Poczekalnia była dość dużą częścią całego budynku, choć liczba przebywających tam trenerów krótko mówiąc nie powalała. Główna część, miejsce, w którym oddawało się Pokemony do leczenia, była nadzorowana przez zespół pielęgniarek. Oddałem moje oba Pokemony (Eevee na ten czas musiał zostać schowany do Pokeballa, czego zwykle nie robię) na kurację. Niesamowitym był fakt, że już po niecałych pięciu minutach mogłem je odebrać. Zdziwiony dowiedziałem się, że jest to zasługa nowoczesnych urządzeń w jakie są wyposażone centra, umożliwiające błyskawiczną regenerację Pokemonów przez kontakt z ich Pokeballem. Zwykli lekarze nie mieli dostępu do takiej technologii, gdyż po prostu nie było ich na takie coś stać i zapewne nie mieliby miejsca na przechowywanie masywnej maszynerii. Przeszedłem obok do jadalni i otrzymałem solidną porcję śniadaniową, która wprost radowała me wymęczone ciężką podróżą oczy. Po prawdzie nie zdążyłem jeszcze dobrze odsapnąć po przybyciu, więc jak najszybciej zająłem miejsce przy jednym z pustych stolików i zabrałem się za posiłek.

Gdy tak jadłem, ni stąd ni zowąd przy moim stole usiadła jakaś dziwna dziewczyna z telefonem w dłoni, na którym cały czas coś pisała. Nie wyglądała na zbyt przejętą jej otoczeniem, ale fakt, że usiadła akurat przy moim stole, podczas gdy w okolicy była masa wolnych stanowisk, wydawał się dość dziwny. Ale cóż, bardziej niż nią przejmowałem się jedzeniem. Skoro już przy niej jesteśmy, pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię, czemu wyglądała dziwnie. Miała na sobie ciemne skórzane ubranie, a do tego ciemne, strzyżone równo włosy, które gdy były spięte nie sięgały dłużej niż moje, a do tego spore kolczyki w kształcie czarnych półksiężyców. Koło jej nóg pałętał się Pokemon, który wyglądał nieco podobnie do Eeviego, ale był większy i miał czarny kolor oraz bardziej spiczaste uszy. Gdy tak jadłem, dziewczyna znienacka odezwała się, choć ciągle koncentrowała swoją uwagę na telefonie.

-Długo już uciekasz z domu?

Niemal wyplułem z siebie zawartość talerza.

-Skąd?... - spytałem.

-A może pracuję w policji?

To było mało wiarygodne, ale po chwili dodała coś jeszcze.

-Nie zabiłeś czasem ostatnio nikogo w samoobronie?

Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Nawet jeśli dziewczyna faktycznie była z policji, to nie ma szans, żeby już teraz dotarły do niej jakiekolwiek informacje o zdarzeniach tej nocy. Musiałem więc potraktować to w charakterze żartu.

-Każdego o to pytasz?

-Tak, ale jeszcze nikt nie dał się nabrać - odparła, wzdychając. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś jednym z pierwszych, którzy odpowiedzieli pozytywnie na pierwsze pytanie.

No tak, przyłapała mnie. Z drugiej strony, jak wiele dzieci zostających trenerami Pokemon w ten sposób ucieka od rodziców? W tym miejscu niezbyt wielu. Coraz bardziej odczuwam nawet, że takowi są tu źle traktowani, gdy idąc ulicą z moim Eevee ludzie się krzywo na mnie patrzą. A może to ja jestem przewrażliwiony?

Tak czy siak, nie było tu nic po mnie. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że jestem uciekającym, niech będzie. Może wygada się policji, że tu byłem. Okej. Ale dopóki policja do niej dotrze, minie trochę czasu. A przez ten czas będę znowu daleko stąd. Najlepiej wyruszyć jak najszybciej, więc od razu odszedłem od stołu, ignorując całkowicie jej obecność. Gdy się podnosiłem, poczułem jednak pociągnięcie za rękaw. To o dziwo jej ręka mnie zatrzymywała, choć nadal nie spuszczała wzroku z telefonu, który obsługiwała drugą.

-Poczekaj - powiedziała beznamiętnie, po czym w końcu zamknęła aparat i schowała do kieszeni. Tym razem spojrzała się prosto na mnie. Zadrżałem. Dostrzegłem w tej chwili, że jej oczy były jasno czerwone i dziwnie przenikliwe. Jej spojrzenie sprawiało, że można się było w nich dosłownie zanurzyć.

-Po okolicy krążą źli ludzie - dodała. - Polują na takich jak ty. Słyszałam, że ktoś próbował ich powstrzymać.

-Co? - spytałem.

-Masz - rzuciła mi dzisiejszą gazetę. Niewiarygodne, jak szybko rozchodzą się wieści w tych czasach. Odczytałem nagłówek: "Profesor Aragacka znaleziona martwa na ulicy. Policja wciąż szuka brakujących szczątków ciała".

-Gdzie to było - pytałem sam siebie zszokowany, gorączkowo kartkując artykuł.

-W Nowym Mieście - odparła. - Niedaleko stąd. Dosłownie kilka godzin temu.

Spojrzałem na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?

Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, w tym miejscu było więcej ofiar tamtej nocy, niż tylko jedna rodzina. Z jednej strony oznaczało to, że mój udział w tym zdarzeniu może zostać marginalizowany przy takim rozmachu całej sprawy. Z drugiej zaś wskazywało na to, że sprawców mogło być więcej, niż tylko ten jeden człowiek.

-Ci ludzie - zacząłem, zwracając z powrotem gazetę. - Wiesz coś o nich?

-Niewiele - odparła - a to co wiem nie nadaje się, by tu o tym rozmawiać.

-Więc gdzie? - spytałem niecierpliwie.

-Nie tak szybko. Najpierw... - tu się zatrzymała, próbując jak najlepiej wyrazić to, co miała do przekazania. - Zawrzyjmy pewien układ. Ja nie będę przeszkadzać ci w tym, co ty robisz, a ty w tym, co ja robię. Jasne?

Nie wiedziałem czy dziewczyna sama miała coś do krycia, ale w tej chwili zależało mi przede wszystkim na czasie. A jeśli mogłem przy okazji kupić sobie jej dyskrecję, to nawet lepiej.

-Zgoda. Przystaję na twoje warunki.

-Cieszy mnie to. Mam wynajęty pokój w tym centrum, tam będziemy mogli porozmawiać na osobności.

-Jasne, prowadź.

Pokoje w Centrum Pokemon nie były specjalnie duże, ale przytulne. Dziewczyna usiadła na jedynym fotelu w środku, mi zaś pozostało zająć miejsce na łóżku. Eevee zeskoczył mi z ramienia i szybko zaczął się zapoznawać z Umbreonem (jak się okazało tak właśnie nazywał się Pokemon mojej rozmówczyni).

-Tak w ogóle, to nazywam się Anna - przedstawiła się. - Miło mi cię poznać.

Wymieniliśmy parę informacji o sobie, po czym przeszliśmy do sedna sprawy.

-Ludzie, o których mówimy - zaczęła wyjaśniać – nie są zwykłymi mordercami.

-Tyle sam się domyśliłem. Mało który morderca zjada ciała swoich ofiar...

-Skąd wiesz, że je zjadają? - spytała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Cóż, i tak nie miałem wiele więcej do stracenia, więc odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.

-Widziałem.

-Kiedy?

-Wczoraj - dodałem, jak najbardziej serio.

Potrwało to chwilę, ale w końcu przetrawiła znaczenie moich słów.

-Byłeś tam, gdy?...

-Tak, choć nie do końca. Widziałem tylko jednego z nich.

-Co się z nim stało?

-Nie żyje.

Anna wyglądała jakby się zastanawiała, ale zaczęła kontynuować przerwany wątek.

-Ci ludzie, nie dość, że robią te bestialskie rzeczy, najwyraźniej robią to w jakimś celu. Albo myślą, że tak robią. Nie pytaj mnie proszę w jakim, bo nie wiem. Wiem tylko tyle, że gdyby to było zwykłe szaleństwo, na pewno nie byłoby tylu szaleńców, którzy w jednym czasie przeprowadzili zorganizowany atak na jedno miejsce.

-Fanatycy religijni? - podsunąłem.

-Możliwe. W każdym razie jest ich sporo i zapewne mają nawet własne struktury organizacyjne. Zapewne, bo nikt nigdy nie spotkał żadnego z nich i wyszedł z tego cało. Ty jesteś pierwszą osobą, od której słyszałam o takim wyczynie.

Poczułem się nieco dumny z siebie, ale nawet to nie było w pełni moją zasługą.

-Dzięki, ale to niespecjalnie nam pomaga - zauważyłem.

-W istocie. Mało jest komukolwiek wiadomo o tej organizacji, głównie dlatego, że do tej pory przeprowadzali jedynie pojedyncze ataki, które trudno było ze sobą skojarzyć. W różnych miejscach i odstępach czasowych. To, co działo się wczoraj, to pierwsza taka masowa akcja, którą odnotowano. I nie jestem przekonana, czy ostatnia.

-Skoro to pierwszy tego rodzaju incydent... To skąd wiadomo, że za tymi wszystkimi zdarzeniami stoi jedna grupa?

-Nie wiadomo - odparła. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę to w jaki sposób przebiegały, trudno nie dojść samemu do takich wniosków. Ba, sama bym pewnie nie wiedziała o ich istnieniu, gdyby nie ktoś w Internecie, kto zgromadził listę zabójstw związanych z brutalnymi morderstwami z nieodnalezionymi resztkami ciał i zauważył podobieństwa między nimi. Stwierdził, że za wszystkie musi odpowiadać jedna i ta sama organizacja. Nazwał tych ludzi "Pożeraczami krwi". Od tej pory, taka nazwa funkcjonuje w sieci, choć jest bardziej czymś w stylu miejskiej legendy.

-Wiadomo coś na temat ich planów?

-Nie do końca. Gość, który to napisał, dodał też, że wie, że gdzie odbędzie się kolejne uderzenie.

-Czyli?...

-Cóż, było to parę dni temu. Wskazał na Nowe Miasto.

I trafił... Niesamowite.

-Musimy się z nim skontaktować - odparłem. - Może będzie znał więcej szczegółów.

-O ile żyje - naprostowała mnie.

-Myślisz, że mogli go dopaść?...

-Biorąc pod uwagę, że sam przebywał w Nowym Mieście, to bardzo prawdopodobne. Ale nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy!

Przełknąłem ślinę. Powrót do tego miejsca to była ostatnia rzecz, na którą miałem w tej chwili ochotę. Z drugiej strony nie było chyba innego wyjścia...

Jak się okazało, Anna miała zaparkowany samochód pod centrum. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że nie była jednak pierwszą lepszą trenerką. Dowiedziałem się od niej, że kontaktowała się wczoraj z Markiem - człowiekiem, który pisał w internecie o Pożeraczach krwi. Podał jej wówczas swoje dane adresowe i sama chciała jak najszybciej pogadać z nim w cztery oczy.

-Gdybym wiedziała, że tak to się skończy - mówiła prowadząc auto - pojechałabym do niego od razu, jeszcze wczoraj...

I w momencie, w którym mnie spotkała, już szykowała się do wyjścia. Wtedy, gdy nie odrywała wzroku od telefonu, szukała jak najwięcej informacji, jakie się ukazały od czasu wydarzeń, próbując się kontaktować z Markiem. Póki co, nie dawał o sobie znaków życia.

-Skąd wiedziałaś, że uciekłem z domu? - spytałem nagle.

-Nie wiedziałam - odparła. - Ale miałam powody, by tak przypuszczać. Jak widać, słuszne.

-A co, sama też uciekłaś?

-Owszem, zabijając uprzednio obu rodziców.

Spojrzałem na nią lekko zszokowany, ale jej twarz miała jak najbardziej normalny wyraz. Nie wiedziałem, czy jej słowa potraktować mam jako żart, czy naprawdę z jakiegoś powodu to zrobiła, ale wolałem w to nie wnikać. Miałem w końcu na głowie o wiele poważniejsze problemy.

Podróż trwała o wiele krócej niż wtedy, gdy sam musiałem przebyć ten szlak w drugą stronę. Nie było to dziwne, skoro jechaliśmy samochodem, a dodatkowo o tej porze nie było zbyt wielkiego ruchu, jeśli w ogóle można mówić o tych okolicach, że bywały ruchliwe. Wjechaliśmy do Nowego Miasta. Szczęśliwie, dom Marka znajdował się w innej dzielnicy miasta niż wczorajsze zajścia, których byłem świadkiem, więc nie musiałem patrzeć, co się stało z tym miejscem. Z drugiej strony intrygowała mnie ciągle rzekoma śmierć profesor Aragackiej... Nie wiem czemu była tu akurat teraz, ale sugerowałoby to, że ruszyła w to miejsce niedługo potem jak sam opuściłem Jasny Gród. Czemu? To dziwne skojarzenie, ale sama mówiła, że zanim zamieszkała na leśnej polanie, miejsce to było świadkiem dziwnych zajść związanych prawdopodobnie z ludożercami... Czy za tym wszystkim stali Pożeracze krwi? Czy możliwe jest, że cały czas zbierała informacje na ich temat, a ci w końcu postanowili ją dorwać? I tylko przypadkiem znalazła się w tym miejscu, gdy próbowała przed nimi uciec? Trudno było wskazać jakąś logiczną odpowiedź. Gdy nad tym myślałem, trafiliśmy na miejsce. Okolica była cicha, a na ulicach nie było śladu żywego ducha. Być może wieści o zamieszaniu w nocy już się rozeszły i ludzie zwyczajnie bali się wychodzić z domu...

-To tu - powiedziała Anna, wskazując głową na budynek mieszkalny. Nie wyglądał na duży, zgaduję, że mogła tam mieszkać jedna, góra dwie osoby. Podeszliśmy powoli do drzwi wejściowych. Dziewczyna nacisnęła na dzwonek i chwilę poczekała, ale widząc, że nie daje to reakcji, popchnęła za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się.

-Wchodzimy - rzuciła. - Tylko ostrożnie.

-Jasne - odparłem. Nie zamierzałem się znowu wpakowywać w jakieś gówno. Jednak gdy tylko weszliśmy, spotkał nas niezbyt ciekawy widok. W samym przedsionku leżało martwe ciało.

-To... - zaczęła mówić.

-To jeden z nich - powiedziałem, wpatrując się w truposza. Jego podobieństwo do typa, którego widziałem wczoraj, chociaż nocną porą, było widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

-Niewątpliwie - odparła. Zaczęliśmy rozglądać się po domu, szukając śladów Marka. W końcu dostrzegłem karteczkę przypiętą do lodówki. Normalnie nie zwracam uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale tym razem wolałem się upewnić, że nie jest to jakaś ukryta wiadomość. I faktycznie moje podejrzenia się sprawdziły.

"Prawie mnie znaleźli, ale się wymknąłem. Spotkajmy się w PokeSklepie." - głosił napis. Przekazałem kartkę mojej towarzyszce. Rzuciła okiem, zgniotła papierek i schowała do kieszeni.

-No to nie ma na co czekać - powiedziała i znów wsiedliśmy do samochodu.

Tym razem podróż zajęła nam zaledwie parę minut i już byliśmy w znanym mi miejscu. Tak, to tu właśnie spotkałem... Ech. Nie było to teraz najbardziej przyjemne wspomnienie. Trochę się zmartwiłem, bo PokeSklep wyglądał jak zamknięty i w istocie informacja na drzwiach podawała, że otwarcie następuje dopiero w przeciągu godziny. Anna jednak dostrzegła, że drzwi były minimalnie uchylone. Pociągnęła za nie więc i weszliśmy do środka, upewniając się wcześniej, że nikt nas nie obserwuje. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, ale dało się zauważyć sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego za ladą sklepu i wyraźnie na coś czekającego. Gdy weszliśmy, od razu zwrócił twarz w naszą stronę.

-To ja, Anna - przedstawiła się bez zbędnego czekania dziewczyna. - Mam ze sobą towarzysza.

-Podejdźcie - powiedział.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się koło niego, dostrzegłem w nim tego samego człowieka, który normalnie obsługiwał PokeSklep.

-Hej! - zawołał na mój widok. - Ja cię znam! Byłeś tu wczoraj po parę rzeczy, nieprawdaż?

-Zgadza się, to ja - powiedziałem i przedstawiłem się.

-Widziałem przez okno, że jak wychodziłeś, to jakaś młoda dziewczyna chciała z tobą walczyć czy coś. Co z nią? - spytał.

-Nie żyje - odparłem, niemal bez emocji. Nie była to rana, którą chciałbym rozdrapywać, a na pewno nie teraz. Anna nawet nie rzuciła słowem.

-Cóż, przykro mi - powiedział. - Wygląda na to, że jednak nie mamy czasu na przyjacielskie pogaduszki. Ci ludzie są bardziej szaleni, niż wcześniej myślałem.

-Na to wygląda - odparła dziewczyna. - Pierwszy raz dokonują masowego ataku.

-To po części moja wina - wparował się Marek.

-Jak to? - spytałem.

-Informacja o tym, że mieszkam w Nowym Mieście została podana publicznie na mojej stronie - wyjaśnił. - Każdy, kto ją śledził, mógł to sprawdzić. Wliczając w to tych, którzy woleli, żeby takowej strony nie było.

-Co? - niemal krzyknąłem.

-Można powiedzieć, że osobiście sprowokowałem ten atak. Oczywiście, nie miałem pewności, że Pożeracze dowiedzieli się o mojej działalności, ale liczne ataki i próby hackerskie na to wskazywały. Teraz już wiem, że na pewno sami mnie namierzyli.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że oni zaatakowali to jedno miasto tylko po to, żeby dorwać się do ciebie? - wysunąłem.

-Dokładnie. Myślałem, że Anna ci to powie.

-Nie było na to czasu - wtrąciła się. Po tonie jej głosu wyglądało, jakby z jej perspektywy była to mało istotna informacja.

-Ale czemu?... - ciągnąłem dalej.

-Żeby zwrócić uwagę - kontynuował. - Jeśli policja do tej pory ignorowała ich pojedyncze występki, to co powiedzą na spowodowanie zamieszek w całym jednym mieście?

To fakt. Wobec takich wydarzeń trudno pozostawać obojętnym.

-W każdym razie - wtrąciła się Anna - nie możemy tutaj długo pozostawać. Wracamy do Centrum, tam zastanowimy się, co dalej robić. Jedziesz z nami? - spytała Marka.

-Jasne - odparł. - Jakieś ich niedobitki na pewno kręcą się po okolicy i będą chciały mnie dorwać.

Wróciliśmy w trójkę do Kumuli, nie zamieniając w trakcie drogi ani słowa. Nasze nastroje nie były zbyt dobre. Obecność Marka była jak bomba - z jednej strony, posiadał potrzebne nam informacje, z drugiej jednak - był ścigany przez jedną z najgroźniejszych organizacji przestępczych w rejonie. Zaczęło padać.

-Nie lubię deszczu - powiedziałem nagle, jakby sam do siebie.

-Ja też - odparła jednak Anna. - Od pewnego czasu jest taki...

-Czarny - podsunąłem.

-Właśnie.

Dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Centrum Pokemon było o tej porze nieco bardziej zatłoczone niż wcześniej. Marek stwierdził, że musi wypocząć po wczorajszej nocy, a Anna zgodziła się, by mógł się zdrzemnąć w jej pokoju. Sama zaś powiedziała, że idzie się rozejrzeć po okolicy, by upewnić się, że nie byliśmy śledzeni. Przytaknąłem jej, w końcu dodatkowe środki ostrożności nigdy nie zaszkodzą. W tej sytuacji postanowiłem zaś nieco rozejrzeć się po Centrum, w końcu była to pierwsza tego typu placówka, w jakiej się znalazłem. Oprócz sali głównej i strefy hotelowej znajdowała się też mała galeria handlowa składająca się z kilku różnej maści sklepów, w tym odpowiednika PokeSklepu. Wszedłem do kiosku, by zaopatrzyć się w świeżą prasę, by móc co ze sobą począć podczas dłuższej podróży. Jak się okazało, lokalne wydawnictwa już huczały wszem i wobec o ostatnich nocnych zajściach. Co jak co, ale wieści tu naprawdę szybko się rozchodziły. Być może jednak takie zainteresowanie faktycznie poskutkuje w końcu interwencją policji?

Było tu jeszcze jedno miejsce, o którym zapomniałem wspomnieć, lecz wejście do niego zauważyłem dopiero, gdy mała grupka trenerów się do niego udała. Jak się okazało, była to strefa, w której przebywający ludzie mogli toczyć między sobą pojedynki przy pomocy Pokemonów. Nie kryjąc swego zainteresowania sam wszedłem do środka, by poprzyglądać się, gdyby ktoś faktycznie tu walczył. Miejsce było w miarę przestronne jak na możliwości obiektu i były na nim cztery pomniejsze obszary oddzielone od siebie ogrodzeniem, które robiły za pola bitew, a także przedsionek dla ewentualnych gapiów. Jak się okazało dwie pary faktycznie toczyły między sobą sparingi, oglądane i komentowane przez kilkoro innych trenerów. Stanąłem obok nich, by również się przyjrzeć. Mój Eevee, który jeszcze przed chwilą drzemał na moich ramionach, rozbudził się i wskoczył mi na ręce, również obserwując przebieg walk.

Pierwsza para aktualnie spierała się przy pomocy Cyndaquila i Murkrowa, druga zaś używała nieco większych Pokemonów, a dokładniej Gigalitha i Tyranitara. Trudno było się rozdwoić i oglądać oba pojedynki, ale o ile w pierwszym meczu wyraźną, acz powolną przewagę zdobywał sobie Cynda, to drugi wyglądał o niebo bardziej zażarcie, więc to na nim skupiłem uwagę.

-Giga, użyj potężnego kryształu! - krzyczał jeden z trenerów. Po chwili światło rozeszło się od Pokemona i na chwilę oślepiło całą widownie, jak i przeciwnika.

-Tyranitar, zniweluj go mrocznym pulsem! - rozkazał jego przeciwnik i teraz na odwrót, znikąd pojawiła się ciemność. Gigalith cofnął się do tyłu, rażony jej impetem. - Trzęsienie ziemi! - efekt tego ataku dało się odczuć nawet z daleka i sam o mało nie zaliczyłem przez niego gleby, ale sam Gigalith tylko lekko się powywracał i już mu nic nie było. Cóż, taką stertą głazów trudno było wstrząsnąć.

-Lawina kamieni! - oznajmił jej trener, a Giga rzeczywiście wypuścił z siebie tonę ciężkich kamulców, które popędziły w stronę Tyranitara.

-Zwrot z nawiązaniem! - brzmiała odpowiedź i mroczny Pokemon zaatakował jeszcze większą stertą kamieni. Tym razem obaj zostali trafieni, lecz to Giga mocniej odczuł uderzenie. Swoją drogą, ta taktyka była bardzo przemyślana - przeciwnik oberwał swoim własnym atakiem ze zwielokrotnioną siłą.

-Wykończ go potężnym uderzeniem! - krzyczał pewny siebie trener Tyranitara.

-Użyj żelaznej obrony! - mówił z kolei właściciel Gigalitha. Niestety, chociaż pomogło mu się to dłużej utrzymać, to nie zatrzymało to szarżującego przeciwnika przed frontalnym i napierającym atakiem. Giga, pomimo swojej masywności, został odrzucony tak bardzo, że walnął w ogrodzenie. Ciekawe z jakiego materiału je robili, że tylko lekko się wygięło? Tak czy siak, było już po walce.

-Świetna robota! - gratulował swojemu Pokemonowi trener Tyranitara. Zgromadzeni widzowie również nie stronili od aplauzu. Obaj trenerzy podziękowali sobie za walkę i również do nich dołączyli.

Druga para o dziwo ciągle walczyła, ale ich zmagania również dążyły ku końcowi. Cyndaquil w końcu pokonał Murkrowa potężnym uderzeniem ognia i, choć sam będąc bardzo zmachany, wygrał walkę. Przy tym stało się coś bardo rzadkiego - Pokemon ten przez chwilę zdążył się świecić, po czym zmienił swoją formę. Tak jak sprawdziłem w Pokedexie, była to ewolucja - proces, który przechodzą Pokemony w wyniku wielu czynników, najczęściej zaś właśnie dzięki odpowiednio długiemu treningowi i doświadczeniu w walkach. Teraz wesoły trener był już właścicielem nie Cyndaquila, a Quilavy.

-Hej - podszedł do mnie nagle jeden z gapiów - nie widziałem cię tu jeszcze. Masz może ochotę na mały sparing? - zaproponował.

-Hm - zastanowiłem się, zdając sobie sprawę, że była to ta sama osoba, która przed chwilą wygrała walkę przy pomocy Tyranitara. - W sumie, to czemu nie - odparłem.

-Ok, to chodźmy. Tak w ogóle to jestem Daniel - przedstawił się, po czym ja zrobiłem to samo.

Zająłem miejsce dla trenerów i zastanowiłem się nad tym, kogo właściwie miałem posłać do walki. Mój Eevee zajął gotową pozycję, ale wysyłanie w bój przeciwko doświadczonemu trenerowi było proszeniem się o kłopoty. Użycie Darkraia również nie wchodziło w grę - był to zbyt tajemniczy Pokemon, by ujawniać go przed innymi. Postawiłem więc na jedyną opcję, jaka mi została.

-Ursaring, wybieram cię! - rzuciłem ballem, z którego po chwili wyleciał Pokemon, który tak naprawdę nie należał do mnie, ani nigdy nim nie walczyłem. Mimo wszystko jego prawdziwa właścicielka już nie żyła, a bycie w moich rękach było zawsze lepsze od rąk jej oprawców. Ursa, gdy został wywołany, spojrzał się na mnie zza głowy. Przytaknąłem i on również zrobił to samo. Od teraz byliśmy jak Pokemon i jego trener.

-Idź, Luxray! - powiedział przeciwnik i również wypuścił swojego Pokemona, nieco mnie tym zaskakując, bo myślałem, że użyje ponownie Tyranitara, jednakże przyszło mi walczyć z elektrycznym Pokemonem psem. Cóż, niech będzie.

-Cięcie! - wydałem pierwszy rozkaz.

-Rażący kieł! - odparł przeciwnik i walka się zaczęła.

Po dość długiej i trudnej dla mnie, dopiero poznającego możliwości Ursy, walce w końcu stało się jasne, że to Luxray pierwszy musiał opaść z sił. Co prawda Ursaring również był już mocno zmęczony, zwłaszcza miotaniem hiper promieni, ale jego potężne ataki siłowe szybko osłabiły przeciwnika, co zapewniło mu niewielką przewagę i w rezultacie zwycięstwo.

-Całkiem nieźle - pogratulował mi przeciwnik. - Jak jeszcze raz będziesz miał ochotę na pojedynek, to daj znać.

-Jasne - odparłem.

Oddałem Ursę do leczenia, żeby szybko powrócił do siebie po pojedynku. W międzyczasie sam zwiedziłem nieco Kumulę i zaopatrzyłem się w przydatne zapasy. Wróciłem do Centrum pod noc i nie mogąc znaleźć Marka, ani Anny, udałem się do jej pokoju. W środku były trzy łóżka, ale wszystkie były puste. W łazience ani nigdzie indziej nie było żywej duszy. Uznałem, że pewnie gdzieś wyszli i wrócą później, więc wziąłem prysznic i poszedłem spać.

Była trzecia w nocy, kiedy obudziło mnie strzelanie z karabinu. W pokoju nadal nikogo nie było, okna były zamknięte i nie było przez nie nic widać, a drzwi nie dało się otworzyć, jakby ktoś zamknął je z zewnątrz, albo zabarykadował. Moje ciało oblał pot. Nie mówcie mi, że...

Anna pogrzebała chwilę po swojej torebce. Wbrew przesądowi o objętości kobiecych toreb, ona trzymała w niej tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, głównie swoje zapiski i numery kontaktowe, których nie miała zbyt wiele, a także niewielki zapas rzeczy "na wszelki wypadek". Na piśmie miała tylko wybrane informacje, te, które w razie potrzeby można szybko wyrzucić i zapomnieć. Resztę z kolei trzymała w telefonie. Umbreon uważnie się jej przyglądał z ramienia, gdy ta przetrząsała swoje dokumenty. Pokemon idealnie pasował do jego trenerki, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, ale również charakteru i dziewczyna była tego w pełni świadoma. Zawsze miała go przy sobie, niczym starego przyjaciela. Dostała go zresztą w prezencie urodzinowym od swoich rodziców, gdy miała parę lat mniej, a on był małym Eevee. Przypominał wtedy tego Pokemona, którego teraz miał przy sobie ten dziwny chłopak...

Mam to - pomyślała Anna, wyjmując tryumfalnie skrawek papieru. Był to adres do jej starego informatora i dawnego przyjaciela, który mieszkał jeszcze kiedyś w tym mieście. O ile dalej tu przebywał, miała sporą szansę dowiedzieć się, czy nie widział w okolicy żadnych podejrzanych ludzi. Udała się więc niezwłocznie w kierunku jego mieszkania, uważnie sprawdzając kogo mija po drodze. Pożeracze krwi za dnia mogli się próbować wtopić w tłum, ale i tak nie mogli ukryć pewnego znaku charakterystycznego, o której powiedział jej Marek. A nawet gdyby spróbowali, od razu by to zauważyła. Szczęśliwie lub nie, na nikogo takiego nie natrafiła. Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło jej jakieś 20 minut pospiesznym marszem. Zbliżyła się do drzwi domu, a jej Umbreon uważnie węszył po okolicy. Zapach świeżej krwi i trupów rozpoznawał już niemal bezbłędnie.

-Kto? - zaczęła młoda kobieta, gdy uchyliła drzwi. - Anna?... Co ty?...

-Nieważne - przerwała jej. - Muszę pogadać o czymś ważnym. Pięć minut. Masz tyle czasu?

Stara znajoma ze szkoły nieco się zdziwiła jej wizytą, ale pozwoliła jej wejść do środka, a przy okazji zgodziła się utrzymać w tajemnicy jej wizytę, choć była przy tym nieco oporna. Wszyscy dawni znajomi Anny byli od dawna przekonani, że dziewczyna zginęła wraz z jej rodzicami, choć nigdy nie odnaleziono jej ciała, ani jej Pokemonów.

-Widzę, że twój Eevee wyewoluował - zauważyła.

-Prawda. Ale mam wrażenie, że nie tylko on się zmienił.

-Rozumiem... O czym zatem chciałaś porozmawiać?

Anna wyjaśniła szybko sytuację. Niestety jak się okazało, ani jej znajoma, ani nikt w okolicy nie widział żadnych ludzi pasujących do jej opisu. Trenerka Umbreona musiała zatem podziękować i pospiesznie opuściła miejsce, nie chcąc się narazić na to, by ktoś z jakiś innych starych kolegów ją zobaczył.

Była 15, niecałe dwie godziny odkąd zostawiła Marka w swoim pokoju. Nie powiedział jej wtedy wiele, ale przynajmniej wiedziała, jak możne rozpoznać Pożeraczy. Po więcej będzie musiała przyjść, gdy ten już wypocznie. Postanowiła więc przez ten czas wtopić w tło i udała się do jednej z dużych galerii handlowych w mieście, do której znalazła dogodne połączenie komunikacyjne. Przez cały ten czas nie natknęła się na nikogo podejrzanego, no może poza facetem, który robił zakupy w sklepie z żeńską bielizną, ale znając życie po prostu szukał prezentu dla swojej wybranki, więc nie zwróciła na niego zbytniej uwagi. Jednak właśnie gdy tam była, telefon zaczął wibrować w jej kieszeni. Sprawdziła i okazało się, że to Marek do niej dzwonił.

-Halo? - odebrała.

-Oni... - zaczął, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem. - Są tu! Nie mam jak uciec... Drzwi są zamknięte...

W tej chwili Anna przypomniała sobie, że w jej pokoju drzwi były uszkodzone i czasami zawiasy same się zamykały. A ona miała jedyny klucz.

-Otwórz okno - powiedziała jak najciszej jak mogła, ale tak by ją usłyszał. - I wyskocz z niego na ziemię. Ja już do ciebie idę.

I rozłączyła się, szykując się już, by jak najszybciej udać się na miejsce. Na drodze stanął jej ten mężczyzna, który robił zakupy w tym sklepie.

Cholera - pomyślała do siebie dziewczyna - jak mogłam nie zauważyć?

Przed nią stał idealnie zakamuflowany Pożeracz krwi.

-Umbreon, szybki atak! - krzyknęła, a jej Pokemon w mgnieniu światła rzucił się i powalił mężczyznę. Dodała do tego szybki kopniak w krocze, żeby obezwładnić go na możliwie długi czas i pomimo tego, że sprzedawczyni próbowała ją zatrzymać, w kilka sekund wybiegła z galerii i była na drodze w stronę Centrum.

-Jestem na dziedzińcu przed CP - mówił Marek przez telefon - ale mam wrażenie, że mnie otoczyli...

-Zaraz tam będę - zapewniała dziewczyna, w jednej dłoni trzymając komórkę, a drugą szukając swojego pistoletu w torebce. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które trzymała tam w razie "nagłej potrzeby". Schowała się w krzakach, na widoku mając Centrum. Zapadał już zmrok, więc było całkiem dobrze oświetlone. Na środku placu przed nim widziała męską sylwetkę, więc założyła, że to Marek. Rzuciła ślepaka w krzaki i oczekiwała reakcji. Nie nastąpiła, więc zaczęła powoli przesuwać się do przodu, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Z Centrum wybiegli trzej mężczyźni i zaczęli biec w stronę Marka. Anna wyskoczyła z krzaków i strzeliła. Trafiła jednego z nich w głowę. Marek, widząc ją, zaczął biec w jej stronę.

-Co robimy? - zapytał. - Uciekamy stąd?

-Co z dzieciakiem z Eevee? - spytała. - Też gdzieś powinien być.

-Nie widziałem go, gdy biegłem. Ale to chyba nic dziwnego...

-Nie zostawimy go na pastwę Pożeraczy - zdecydowała. - Poza tym, nie możemy przepuścić takiej okazji.

-Okazji? - spytał zdezorientowany, ale pogodził się z jej słowami, bo widział już, że dziewczyna była w swoim żywiole. Pozostali dwaj faceci, uzbrojeni w olbrzymie siekiery, biegli w jej stronę. Potrzebowała tylko dwóch strzałów i wcześniejszego uderzenia z zaskoczenia Umbreona.

-Szturmujemy? - zapytał z nutą ironii w głosie.

-Szturmujemy - odparła z przekonaniem. Wbiegli do Centrum frontowymi drzwiami.

Spojrzałem się jeszcze raz na okna. Jedno z nich wyglądało, jakby ktoś chciał na siłę je zamknąć od drugiej strony. Szarpnąłem za klamkę i pomachałem nią w jedną i drugą stronę, aż w końcu drzwiczki uchyliły się. Na dworze panował półmrok, ale mogłem ocenić, że odległość okna od ziemi to jakieś dwa metry. Nie byłem zbyt przyzwyczajony do skoków z wysokości, więc musiałem zebrać w sobie nieco odwagi i dopiero wtedy opuściłem pokój, w jedyny jak się wówczas wydawało możliwy sposób. A może to odgłos strzałów sprawił, że wolałem się pospieszyć?...

Anna biegła prosto przed siebie. Rozdzielili się z Markiem, kiedy spotkali grupkę plądrujących Centrum Pożeraczy krwi. Mężczyzna powiedział, że odwróci ich uwagę, zaś dziewczyna pobiegła na poszukiwanie. Umbreon nie wyczuwał śladów chłopaka, więc jedynym miejscem, do którego przyszło jej na myśl zajrzeć był pokój, który wynajęła. Jeśli poszukiwany miał trochę oleju w głowie, to tam powinien był na nich czekać. Spojrzała na zegar. Była druga w nocy, godzinę po tym, jak rozdzieliła się z Markiem. Dystans, którego przejście normalnie zajmował piętnaście minut, teraz dłużył się niemiłosiernie, gdyż musiała za wszelką siłę unikać pałętających się wszędzie Pożeraczy. Wychyliła się i wyjrzała lekko. Jeden z nich patrolował okolicę. Poczekała, aż schowa się za ścianą, podeszła do niego bezszelestnie i zabiła jednym szybkim ruchem noża. Ciało mężczyzny osunęło się na ziemię, a ona mogła iść dalej. Eliminowała ich tak jeden po drugim, w razie czego unikając większych grup.

Na dworze o dziwo nikogo nie było. Dało się słyszeć jakie kroki, ale wszystkie dźwięki pochodziły z wewnątrz. Spojrzałem się na drzwi wejściowe, powoli podchodząc w ich stronę, tak by mieć jak najlepszy widok i przez chwilę wpatrywałem się. W pewnym momencie ktoś przypominający postawą młodego trenera wybiegł ze środka, ale za nim biegł ktoś jeszcze... Było ciemno, ale nawet w takich warunkach mogłem bez trudu ocenić, że jeśli ktoś wybiega z bronią w kształcie siekiery, to musi być Pożeraczem krwi. Podbiegłem, ale było zbyt późno. Jedno szybkie cięcie w szyję wystarczyło, by zakończyć życie młodzieńca. Zanim byłem na miejscu, zabójca zdążył z powrotem wejść do środka. Podbiegłem do jego ofiary. Choć głowa chłopaka leżała już z dala od ciała, to byłem w stanie od razu poznać, że był to ten sam trener, którego widziałem wczoraj walczącego przy pomocy Cyndaquila. A niedawno tak się cieszył z jego ewolucji... Odczekałem chwilę, zebrałem w sobie odwagę i wszedłem do środka. Najciszej jak potrafiłem. Musiałem jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co się dzieje... Możliwe zresztą, że w środku był ktoś z moich towarzyszy.

Nagle do uszu dziewczyny dobiegły strzały. Podeszła powoli na miejsce, z którego pochodził ten dźwięk. Być może to Marek dalej walczył z nimi. Miejsce, na które wskazywał, było zamkniętym pomieszczeniem. Anna widywała już takie w Centrach, był to plac, na którym lokalni trenerzy mogli odbywać pojedynki.

-Przestań, proszę! - krzyknął jakiś głos, ale po chwili został zagłuszony strzałem. Czyżby Pożeracze nauczyli się korzystać z nowej broni?

Wbiegła do środka. Na miejscu znajdowało się dwóch pożeraczy, jeden z nich leżał martwy, drugi zaś zwijał się z bólu. Grupka trenerów była również obecna. Wśród nich tylko jeden był jeszcze żywy, chłopak z Tyranitarem. Czyżby ktoś próbował stawiać opór?

-Dlaczego to robisz? - krzyczał chłopak. - Nie jesteś taki jak oni!

-Milcz - odparł mężczyzna i kontynuował ostrzał. Tyranitar chłopaka osłaniał go przed strzałami, lecz w końcu padł. A po nim jego trener. Kwestia odpowiedniej ilości kulek wystrzelonych przez mężczyznę. Anna zadrżała. Bo tym mężczyzną był Marek.

Biegłem prosto przed siebie. Pielęgniarki pilnujące chorych Pokemonów były martwe. Nieliczne ciała trenerów, ostatnich gości Centrum, leżały na podłodze w kałużach krwi. Ciała martwych Pożeraczy, a jakże, również wyścielały podłogę budynku.

Co tu się działo? - zastanawiałem się. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że znajdę jakąś pomoc na miejscu. Strzały w końcu ucichły, lecz pamiętałem kierunek, z którego dobiegał się ich dźwięk. A jeszcze bardziej pamiętał go Eevee, który miał z natury mocniej wyczulony słuch i prowadził mnie na miejsce. Co prawda był mały i wolny, więc koniec końców trzymałem go na rękach, a on łapkami wskazywał mi kierunek. Trasa prowadziła prosto do miejsca w Centrum, w którym jeszcze wczoraj walczyłem z niejakim Danielem. Ciekawe, czy chłopak również trafił ofiarą tych zajść...

-Dlaczego?... - spytała. Mogła tylko podejrzewać, że trenerzy z dziwnych powodów pomagali Pożeraczom, ale obawiała się, że mogło być wprost przeciwnie.

-Głupia dziewczynka - Marek uśmiechnął się arogancko. - Tak długo dała się prowadzić wprost w nasze sidła - jego głos nie przypominał go, bardziej brzmiał jak jakiejś opętanej osoby.

-Dlaczego? - powtórzyła dziewczyna, nie wierząc w nagły obrót spraw.

-Tak chce on - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

-Jaki on?

-Nasz pan - odparł i wyciągnął w jej stronę broń. Wiedziała, że nie zdąży zareagować, nim wystrzeli.

A więc tak przyszło mi skończyć - pomyślała.

Widziałem lekko uchylone drzwi. Bez wątpienia było to to samo miejsce. Z tą różnicą, że stałem kilkanaście metrów od niego, a wokół mnie panowała ciemność. I gdy tak zbliżałem się do wejścia, poczułem nagle metaliczny dotyk na skroni. Obróciłem się i ujrzałem twarz. Bardzo podłą twarz.

-Proszę, proszę - powiedział Pożeracz. - Spieszymy się na ratunek? - zadrwił.

-Czego chcesz? - spytałem, choć pod ubraniem byłem cały zalany potem. Nie chciałem nawet wiedzieć, czym był przedmiot, którym gość dotykał mojej głowy.

-Czyż to nie oczywiste? - odrzekł pytaniem. - Ktoś tu zgrywa bohatera, ale chyba mu nie wychodzi. Ha ha.

Ktoś mi powiedział, że "faceci nie płaczą". Jednak w tej chwili mogłem tylko zapłakać i liczyć na cud.

Cud się nie stał, za to nastąpiło dokładnie to, na co liczyłem. Tym razem pojawił się tuż za plecami mojego oprawcy. Mogłem tylko mieć nadzieję, że przez ten krótki moment, kiedy będę krzyczał, nie zdoła on do mnie strzelić.

-Darkrai, atak z zaskoczenia! - wydałem polecenie. Mroczny Pokemon bez chwili namysłu pchnął ciało pożeracza prosto przede mnie. Zdezorientowany, nie zdołał nawet poprawić broni. Gdy tak leciał w moją stronę, wyprowadziłem szybkiego kopniaka prosto w jego głowę. Pochylił się na bok i spadł na glebę. Szybkim ruchem podszedłem do niego i wyrwałem mu pistolet z dłoni. Nie patrząc się za siebie, wykonałem jeden strzał w to samo miejsce, w które wcześniej uderzyłem nogą i podszedłem w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymałem się jednak przy nich.

-Darkrai - powiedziałem szeptem - jesteś w stanie sprawdzić, czy w środku ktoś jest?

Pokemon na chwilę zamknął oczy. Po paru sekundach otworzył je ponownie i odpowiedział.

-Mnóstwo trupów. A poza tym ktoś o wyraźnie złej aurze i ktoś o aurze neutralnej.

Czyli był tam jeden z nich... I ktoś jeszcze. Możliwe, że to był ktoś, kogo szukałem. I potrzebował pomocy.

-Jesteś w stanie obezwładnić kogoś z daleka? - spytałem Pokemona.

-Tylko na parę sekund - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

-Powinno wystarczyć. Ale zrób to szybko. Wchodzimy na trzy... Raz... Dwa...

Wparowałem do sali. Widok, a raczej zapach krwi natychmiast uderzył w moje powonienie. Nieco przede mną stała Anna, która wpatrywała się bezradnie, podczas gdy druga osoba w pokoju, Pożeracz krwi, celował w jej stronę z pistoletu. Mężczyzna wyglądał dziwnie znajomo, ale z dala było widać, że był jednym z nich. Gdy tylko wszedłem, skierował broń w moją stronę, ale w tej samej chwili został powstrzymany przez Darkraia. Miałem tylko kilka sekund na reakcję. Podniosłem pistolet i oddałem strzał. Niecelnie. Było daleko i kulka przeleciała kilka centymetrów od jego głowy. Spróbowałem podejść bliżej, ale miałem świadomość, że za chwilę mój przeciwnik odzyska możliwość poruszania się. Dostrzegłem ruch brwią na jego twarzy i wiedziałem, że zaraz mi odpowie pięknym za nadobne. Ułamki sekund po tym, jak odzyskał sprawność w dłoniach, strzelił w moją stronę. Jednak w dokładnie tej samej chwili schyliłem się. Stał przez chwilę zdezorientowany, a ja, będąc już blisko, wykorzystałem to, podniosłem broń i sprzedałem mu pocisk prosto w szyję. Krew natychmiast wypłynęła z tętnicy, a on osunął się beznamiętnie na podłogę.

Ignorując Annę, która choć wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną obrotem spraw nie próbowała się o nic pytać, odezwałem się do Darkraia.

-Wyczuwasz kogoś jeszcze?

-Nikogo żywego - odparł.

-Dobrze. Możesz odejść - dodałem, a Pokemon rozmył się w powietrzu. Stałem przez chwilę na miejscu i rozglądałem się. Część trenerów, których widziałem tu wczoraj, teraz leżała martwa. A z nimi również ich Pokemony. W końcu Anna zdecydowała się podnieść głos.

-Musimy stąd uciekać - powiedziała, choć była to dość oczywista obserwacja.

-Tak - zgodziłem się. - Chodźmy.

Centrum próbowaliśmy opuścić w biegu, ale jednocześnie nie dając się zauważyć. Dziewczyna zaproponowała ucieczkę przez okno jej pokoju, co choć raz robiłem już tej nocy, musiałem na to przystać. Z miejsca, z którego prowadziły okna, blisko już było do parkingu i nikt, kto by wchodził na miejsce frontowymi drzwiami, nie zauważyłby nas. Po drodze spostrzegłem, że koło jednego pokoju ktoś się kręcił.

-Poczekaj - powiedziałem. Podszedłem bliżej i przekonałem się, że tym kimś był mały Quilava.

-To tylko jeden z Pokemonów tutejszych trenerów - rzekła.

-Ten trener umarł na moich oczach - odpowiedziałem.

-Przykro mi. Ale nic już z tym nie zrobisz...

-Niekoniecznie.

Podszedłem do Pokemona i schyliłem się. Popatrzył na mnie ciekawskimi oczyma. Odczytałem w nich niepokój, a jednocześnie smutek. Czy wiedział w jakiś sposób o tym, że stracił kogoś ważnego? Wyciągnąłem rękę. Pozwolił mi się pogłaskać, choć mógł osłonić się ogniem. Nadal się na mnie patrzył.

-Twój trener nie żyje - powiedziałem, jakby była to oczywistość. Miałem nadzieję, że Pokemon choć po części zrozumie, to co próbowałem mu przekazać. - Nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. Nie przywrócimy go. Jedyne, co zostało do zrobienia, to zemścić się na ludziach, którzy go zabili. Sprawić, by już nigdy nie wyrządzili Pokemonom i ich trenerom krzywdy. Chcę to zrobić. Zechcesz pójść ze mną i pomóc mi w tym celu?

Mijały sekundy. Po chwili, jakby namysłu, Pokemon skinął głową. Zaakceptował mnie. Wyciągnąłem jeden z Pokeballi, które dostałem i stuknąłem delikatnie w jego głowę, jakbym rozbijał jajko. Pokemon zniknął, chowając się w jego wnętrzu.

-Możemy iść - rzuciłem. Anna skinęła głową. Uciekliśmy i wbiegliśmy do jej samochodu. Ruszyliśmy od razu.

-Gdzie jedziemy? - spytałem.

-Przed siebie - odparła. W tych okolicznościach jak widać nie było czasu zastanawiać się nad kolejną lokacją. - Byle jak najdalej stąd. Nie wiadomo ile będą nas śledzić.

-Co z Markiem? - dodałem jeszcze, choć przeczuwałem, jaki los go spotkał.

-Przed chwilą go zabiłeś.

Spojrzałem się na nią zamurowany. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

-Więc był jednym z nich?

-Na to wygląda.

-Od samego początku?

Tu dziewczyna na chwilę przestała się odzywać.

-Nie - odpowiedziała w końcu, choć brzmiało to tak, jakby sama nie była pewna swej odpowiedzi, choć jej głos był przy tym stanowczy.

Gdy tak jechaliśmy, Anna włączyła radio samochodowe. Akurat leciały wiadomości. Być może wspomną coś o ostatnich wydarzeniach w Kumuli...

-Z policyjnych doniesień: poszukiwany jest młody mężczyzna, lat 20, wzrost - i tu prowadząca zaczęła opisywać kogoś, kto najwidoczniej był albo mną albo moim bratem bliźniakiem, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem. - W razie napotkania się na osobę pasującą do tego opisu, prosi się o niezwłoczny kontakt z policją.

Na te słowa dziewczyna wyjęła telefon z kieszeni i ze śmiertelną powagą zapytała:

-Jaki był numer na policję?

-112 - odparłem, wiedząc, że znowu ze mnie żartuje.

-Ech, mój żarcik tym razem nie zadziałał - powiedziała z nutą zniechęcenia w głosie i schowała komórkę.

-Drugi raz na to samo się nie nabieram.

Po prawie trzech godzinach drogi, około godziny 6:30, zawędrowaliśmy pod Centrum Pokemon. Było większe od tego w Kumuli i nawet kręciło się tu sporo osób, które wyglądały na trenerów.

-Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałem.

-W Krzenie - odparła. Było to faktycznie dość daleko od moich rodzinnych stron. - W chyba najbardziej przyjaznym entuzjastom Pokemonów mieście w tych okolicach.

Trudno się było nie zgodzić. Tutejsze Centrum robiło wrażenie swoim rozmachem, a także umiejscowieniem w samym środku miasta, które choć rozmiarami nie przypominało Kumuli, to na pewno dorównywało mu w ilości wysokich budowli i domów stanowiących o bogactwie tutejszych mieszkańców.

-Idę coś zjeść - powiedziała. - Ty w tym czasie spróbuj wynająć jakiś pokój. Ja swój nocleg już zmarnowałam.

Postąpiłem więc zgodnie z jej słowami, po czym zostawiłem Pokemony do opieki i sam spożyłem śniadanie. Gdy odzyskałem już swoich podopiecznych, zrobiłem sobie drzemkę w moim nowo otrzymanym pokoju, żeby w końcu nadrobić zaległości z ostatniej nocy.

_Spojrzałem na niebo, ale było bezgwiezdne. Tylko jedna, ledwo widoczna, bo całkowicie czarna plama, była na nim dostrzegalna. Obok mnie stał mężczyzna. Spytałem go._

_-Czym jest ta plama na niebie?_

_-To część ciebie - odparł. - Przysłania nam słońce i z każdą chwilą rośnie, aż przyćmi je całkowicie._

_-Jak mogę wam pomóc?_

_-Zabij samego siebie._

_-Nie potrafiłbym..._

_-A zatem nie potrafisz nam pomóc - powiedział. Spojrzałem się na niego i zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcale nie był człowiekiem, ale w tym momencie zniknął mi z oczu i świat przyćmiła ciemność._

-Wstawaj - powiedziała.

Gwałtownym ruchem otworzyłem oczy, wyrywając się z resztek snu. Byłem w nieznanym sobie miejscu, przypominającym nieco piwnicę. Byłem przywiązany do ściany i ledwo mogłem ruszyć głową. Osoba, która mnie obudziła przyciskała mi pistolet do czoła.

-W końcu cię znalazłam - rzuciła z niemałą satysfakcją w głosie. Zauważyłem, że za nią znajduje się cała masa ludzi, którzy bynajmniej nie wyglądali na przyjaźnie nastawionych. Być może byli to Pożeracze krwi, ale nie byłem w stanie ocenić przy tak wątłym stanie świadomości.

-Profesor Aragacka - wydusiłem z siebie. - Myślałem, że pani nie żyje.

Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż chyba bardziej jak wariatka, niż osoba, która tryumfuje nad swoim łupem.

-Ładny Pokemon - powiedziała, patrząc się na Darkraia za jej plecami. - Jaka szkoda, że już nie będzie miał okazji wyrządzić światu więcej krzywdy.

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś chciał mnie zabić, z opresji ratował mnie właśnie Darkrai. Tym razem jednak mój oprawca był świadom jego istnienia, ba! - wyglądało na to, że to wręcz w niego celował... Ale jeśli nawet profesor wiedziała o mistycznym Pokemonie, z pewnością wiedziała też, że żeby go zniszczyć musi się pozbyć nikogo innego, jak mnie. To zrodziło w mej głowie pytanie. Zadałem je.

-Dlaczego?...

Jej twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu, choć naprężyła się lekko.

-Postanowiłam dać ci wybór - odparła.

-Wybór?

-Masz dwie opcje. Albo zabijesz jego - wskazała na Pokemona za jej plecami. - Albo ja zabiję ciebie. Znaj moją łaskę.

Zaśmiałem się. Z drugiej strony mogło to wskazywać na to, że jednak nie zna więzi między mną, a Darkraiem. Mogłem to wykorzystać, ale najpierw chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć.

-Dlaczego chcesz się go pozbyć? - spytałem.

Prychnęła.

-Widzisz tych ludzi? - wskazała na tłum za nią. - To ci, którzy znani są w internecie jako Pożeracze krwi. Żywią się ludzkim mięsem. Jeśli jednak zabiją kogoś i pozostawią jego ciało w spokoju... Taka osoba po jakimś czasie wraca do życia niczym zombie. Choć nie jest do końca taka sama. No, zmiany widać dopiero z czasem. Ci, co bardziej się opierają, stają się jednym z nich po dłuższym czasie.

W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że mimo wszystko wieści o śmierci profesor mogły być prawdziwe...

-To wiele wyjaśnia - powiedziałem, myśląc chociażby o Marku. - Ale... Jaki to ma związek z Darkraiem?

Zadrżała, słysząc to imię.

-Ten Pokemon... Jest źródłem czarnej energii, która sprawia, że ludzkie trupy mogą przybierać żywą formę. Jest powodem, dla którego Pożeracze krwi mogą istnieć. I o ile do niedawna był pod moją opieką i nie mogli wiele zrobić... O tyle, jakiś czas temu ktoś go stąd zabrał - spojrzała na mnie. - I ten ktoś, nie wiem w jaki sposób, zwiększył jego siłę kilkukrotnie.

-Czy mam rozumieć... Że tylko śmierć Darkraia zniszczy raz na dobre Pożeraczy?

-Tak.

Zastanowiłem się. Co było dla mnie cenniejsze? Moje własne życie? Czy raczej to, że jacyś źli ludzie istnieli na tym świecie? Odpowiedź była bardziej niż oczywista.

-Dobrze, zgadzam się.

-Doskonale - powiedziała i zwolniła bron. Darkrai zniknął. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Czyżby przejrzała przez moje zamiary i zdołała w jakiś sposób zareagować?...

-Teraz, idź do... - zaczęła mówić, gdy mnie rozwiązywała. I nie skończyła.

To, co zobaczyłem, dotychczas widziałem na filmach. W momentach gdy ludzie przeobrażają się w mutanty, gdy ich ciała zwijają się w konwulsjach, a z otworów gębowych wylatują dziwne fluidy. Dosłownie to zobaczyłem na własnych oczach. Tylko, że przede mną nie stało żadne zombie, ani mutant, ale profesor Aragacka jako świeży Pożeracz krwi.

-Odpłacisz nam za swoje zło - zaczęła mówić i strzeliła z pistoletu. Na szczęście zdążyłem się schylić, gdyż wiedziałem co się szykuje. Ludzie, którzy do tej pory stali spokojnie, ożywili się. Czyżby czekali na ten moment? Gromada około dwudziestu mężczyzn żądnych krwi runęła w moją stronę. Nie miałem do dyspozycji Darkraia, więc zrobiłem to, co mi przyszło na myśl.

-Quilava, idź! - rzuciłem Pokeballa. Kulka odbiła się od głowy jednego z nich, ale Pokemon wyleciał między nimi. Martwiłem się, czy nie zadepczą go na śmierć, ale ogon z jego pleców eksplodował, gdy tylko się pojawił, raniąc ich.

-Spal ich płomieniem! - wydałem polecenie, rzucając Ursaringa do boju, by chronił mnie przed czołowym uderzeniem. Moja strategia podziałała, jakieś pół tuzina mężczyzn już płonęło. Długo nie pożyją. Wtem Ursaring, osłaniając mnie przed strzałem, skulił się w bólu, gdyż oberwał pociskiem w okolice żołądka. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie bezpiecznie dłużej trzymać go w boju, toteż musiałem przygotować lepszą taktykę. Palenie ludzi żywcem może było efektowne, ale trwało stanowczo zbyt długo. A mój Eevee? Cóż, nie miał specjalnie możliwości bojowych. A może...

-Eevee, spróbuj odwrócić ich uwagę! Szybko!

Pokemon wleciał jednemu z Pożeraczy na łeb, co sprawiło, że zaczęli go gonić. Szczęśliwie na małe dystanse nie miał sobie równych, toteż pozwoliłem, by sprowadził ich pod róg, sam zaś podbiegłem do odblokowanych drzwi piwnicy na schodach. Byłem tuż nad nimi.

-Ursa, staranuj profesor! - rozkazałem, gdyż pozostała bez osłony. Pokemon to zrobił, a ta zwaliła się na podłogę.

-Eevee, zabierz jej pistolet i podbiegnij do mnie! - posłuchał mnie, choć dalej stado mężczyzn szło za nim. Została ich chyba połowa. Wziąłem go na ramię, w pyszczku trzymał broń. Odebrałem ją i zacząłem strzelać w Pożeraczy. Padali jeden po drugim, choć na trzech ostatnich zabrakło mi amunicji. Rzuciłem w nich samym pistoletem, co jednego zwaliło z nóg. Pozostali dwaj nadal szli do mnie z siekierami w ręce.

-Ursa, chodź!

Pokemon zaczął podchodzić w ich stronę, ale oni nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że czas będzie po mojej stronie. Jeden z nich zamachnął się, lecz skuliłem się unikając uderzenia. Cały czas trzymałem Eevee na rękach, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

-Wbij pazury w ich czaszki! - krzyknąłem.

Stałem skulony jeszcze chwilę. Mijały sekundy, a na ziemię zaczęła lecieć krew. Wyprostowałem się.

-Dobra robota - pogratulowałem Ursie i cofnąłem go do balla.

Quilava też sprawdził się na medal, wszyscy inni Pożeracze już dawno umarli od spalenia. Pozostawała tylko jedna osoba...

Podszedłem do profesor, leżącej na podłodze. Mimo, że była Pożeraczem, to wyraźnie nie grzeszyła wytrzymałością. Jedno uderzenie Ursy spowodowało, że krew leciała jej praktycznie wszędzie. Gdybym ją zostawił, pewnie sama by się wykrwawiła. Schyliłem się nad nią.

-Musisz iść... - wyszeptała. Czyżby nadal miała w sobie resztki świadomości?... - Do jeziora Przeznaczenia. Znajdziesz tam łódkę - mówiła coraz ciszej, aż w końcu przestała zupełnie. Schyliłem głowę nad jej klatką piersiową. Nie oddychała.

Byłem w jej domu. Mimo, że nie znałem się na tym, udało mi się uruchomić machinerię, którą tam miała, by wyleczyć moje Pokemony. Co jak co, ale wolałem się nie ruszać bez chociażby takiego wsparcia. Tym razem wyszedłem cało bez pomocy Darkraia, ale... Na dłuższą metę, wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek mógł poradzić sobie bez niego w obliczu takich przeciwności. Nie żebym miał wybór. Klątwa łączyła nas trwale i aż do śmierci. Z drugiej strony... Czy oznaczało to, że sam staję się taki jak on? Jeśli słowa profesor Aragackiej były prawdziwe, to tak wielu ludzi zginęło tylko i wyłącznie z mojego powodu... Odciąłem te myśli od siebie. Nawet jeśli jakaś hipoteza mówi, że Darkrai jest źródłem wielkiego zła, to nie mogę go zniszczyć. W tej chwili muszę przede wszystkim go odzyskać. Nie reagował już dłużej na mój płacz, więc zgaduję, że został przeniesiony w inne miejsce. Jezioro Przeznaczenia... Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że była to jakaś pułapka. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Była już późna noc, ale księżyc i gwiazdy na niebie odbijały się w krystalicznej tafli jeziora promieniując niesamowitym blaskiem i rozświetlając okolicę. Dopiero w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że miejsce, w którym pierwszy raz spotkałem Darkraia nie było zwykłym akwenem wodnym. Na brzegu, niedaleko domu, stała samotna łódka i wiosło. Nie była w żaden sposób uwiązana do lądu, lecz woda cały czas stała w miejscu, nie spychając jej o choć milimetr.

-Czy powinienem? - spytałem po części siebie, a po części Eeviego, który patrzył na to wszystko z mojego ramienia. Przytulił się do mojej twarzy. Chyba chciał mi dodać odwagi, więc zebrałem się w sobie.

-Zgaduję, że nie mam wyboru.

Wsiadłem do łódki. Woda delikatnie zakołysała. Eevee usiadł naprzeciw mnie, a ja zacząłem wiosłować ku drugiemu brzegowi. Jak się wkrótce okazało, na środku jeziora była wyspa, której nie sposób było dojrzeć z brzegu. Była noc i miejsce było owinięte warstwą gęstej mgły, lecz poczułem, że powinienem się tam właśnie zatrzymać. A nawet jeśli nie, to przynajmniej nie mogłem zmarnować takiej szansy, by zobaczyć co może kryć w sobie tajemnicza wyspa na jeziorze, do której dotarłem po piętnastu minutach pływania. Zatrzymałem łódkę nad brzegiem i powoli wysiadłem. Eevee węszył po okolicy na wypadek zagrożenia. Otaczała mnie całkowita cisza i ciemność. Sceneria rodem z dreszczowców, można by rzec. Zacząłem powoli przechadzać się, gdy w końcu dostrzegłem coś w rodzaju szklanego budynku. Wzdrygnąłem się, bo w środku ktoś był. Podszedłem bliżej i nie miałem już wątpliwości - to był Darkrai. Podbiegłem do niego jak najszybciej. Niestety, nie zareagował na moje przybycie. Był w środku czegoś co wyglądało na szklaną kulę, lecz zrobioną z materiału o twardości diamentu. Pokemon wyglądał jakby co najmniej spał, lub był nieprzytomny. Zacząłem pukać w sferę, licząc, że się przebudzi. Zamiast tego, usłyszałem obcy głos.

-Nie możesz go uwolnić.

Obejrzałem się. Tuż za mną stał mężczyzna o długich, śnieżnobiałych włosach o podobnym do mojego wzroście i ubiorze stylizowanym na zakonny.

-Kim jesteś? - spytałem chłodnym i nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

-Strażnikiem tego jeziora - odparła zakapturzona postać.

-To ty go uwięziłeś? - wskazałem na Darkraia.

-Tak.

Tu nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Gość zapewne oczekiwał, aż się odezwę. Ja jednak wolałem grać na czasie.

-Ten Pokemon - odezwał się w końcu - zagraża bezpieczeństwu świata. Od zawsze był on wcieleniem ludzkich koszmarów, lecz od niedawna jest też mocą sprawczą do wcielania kolejnych koszmarów w życie.

-Bzdura - odparłem. - Pokemony nie są złe z natury.

-To prawda. Tak samo Darkrai nie jest w stanie tworzyć niczego złego. Ot, choćby twój Eevee. To jego własnoręczne wcielenie. Ze swojej energii egzystencjalnej stworzył nowy byt. Drugiego Pokemona.

-A teraz chcecie się pozbyć tego Darkraia. I jego bytów również.

-Jedno jest nierozłączne z drugim - odrzekł. - Z drugiej strony jednak, Darkrai jest źródłem wielkiego zła. I pozostanie nim.

-Zgodziłeś się wcześniej, że nie jest w stanie sam go tworzyć - zaprzeczyłem.

-Owszem. Oznacza to, że ktoś musi nim manipulować, by czerpiąc z jego mocy wcielać w życie zło.

-Czy to oskarżenie? - spytałem wprost.

-Nie - odrzekł po chwili wpatrywania się we mnie. - Z pewnością nie. Ktoś inny, oprócz ciebie, kontroluje Darkraia, a ty o tym nie wiesz. Być może z daleka.

-Kto taki?

-Nie potrafię powiedzieć. Pewne jest, że będzie robił to dalej, póki ma ku temu możliwość.

-A zatem jedyną możliwością przeciwstawienia się mu...

-Jest zabicie samego Pokemona - odparł. - Niestety, z tego co wiem, jesteś temu przeciwny.

-Łączy nas klątwa - wyjaśniłem. - Jeśli on zginie, ja razem z nim. I Eevee również.

-To kłamstwo - zaprzeczył. - Wmówił ci to, byś go ratował z opresji.

-Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?

Cisza.

-Nie masz ku temu powodów - odparł z prostotą w głosie.

-No właśnie.

-Zatem dalej obstajesz przy swoim?

-Jak najbardziej.

-Dobrze - rzucił.

Spojrzałem się na niego dziwnie. Co miał na myśli?...

-Dam ci szansę - dodał. - Jeśli zdołasz mnie pokonać... Zachowam go przy życiu. W przeciwnym razie... Uwolnię go z więzienia i własnoręcznie dopilnuje jego zgonu.

-Brzmi sensownie - odparłem, choć wiedziałem, że mogę na tym źle wyjść. Miałem tylko 3 Pokemony, jednego o średnich możliwościach bitewnych oraz dwóch, których przygarnąłem od innych, nieżyjących już trenerów... A poza nimi żadnej innej broni.

-Wszystkie chwyty są od tej pory dozwolone - wyjaśnił.

Tuż przed nim pojawiło się dziwne światło i zmaterializował się wielki Pokemon, w podobny sposób, w który pojawiał się przede mną Darkrai. Wyglądał jakby był czymś w rodzaju jego zaprzeczenia. I był równie potężny.

-Cresselia, użycz mi swej siły! - powiedział strażnik jeziora, rozpoczynając walkę.

Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać.

-Idźcie, wszyscy!

Ursaring. Quilava. I Eevee. To były wszystkie moje Pokemony, jakie miałem. Wszystkie trafiły do mnie przypadkiem, przez zrządzenie losu. Dziś będą moimi broniami w walce o moje życie. I o nic więcej. Ja przeciw całemu światu.

_Cresselia - księżycowy Pokemon typu psychicznego, dobry duch miejsca, które nawiedza. Posiada zdolność lewitacji, która chroni ją przed obrażeniami z ziemi._

Faktycznie, majestatyczny Pokemon unosił się w mgle nad wyspą. Według wszelkich dostępnych informacji w Pokedexie, żeby szybko ją pokonać, należy używać ataków duchowych lub typu mrocznego. Spojrzałem się na moje Pokemony, by wiedzieć, z czego będę mógł korzystać. Mój przeciwnik wstrzymywał się z robieniem czegokolwiek, jednak było pewne, że dopóki jego Pokemon jest przed nim, wszelkie próby bezpośredniego dotknięcia go są skazane na fiasko. Cresselia była zbyt duża i potężna, by go nie osłonić. Musiałem działać ostrożnie, w końcu miałem przed sobą wyjątkowo wymagającego przeciwnika o mocy być może dorównującej Darkraiowi.

-Ursaring, mroczny pazur! - wydałem polecenie.

-Bariera świetlna - odpowiedział strażnik. - A potem atak psychozy!

Przed Cresselią pojawiła się świetlista tafla, która odbiła mój atak. A więc będzie grać na czas - pomyślałem. Ciekawe, co chce tym wskórać...

-Eevee, przyjmij na siebie uderzenie! - krzyknąłem, gdy przeciwnik zaatakował psychiczną wiązką.

Na twarzy strażnika pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia. Ze wszystkich moich Pokemonów to Eevee mógł najszybciej paść, jednak to jego zdecydowałem się użyć.

-Ochrona! - rzuciłem, a atak przeciwnika został zneutralizowany.

-Długo tak nie będziesz mógł się bronić - powiedział mój rywal. Miał rację, był to raczej środek dorywczy. Wytrzymam tak jeden, góra dwa ataki. Ale miałem w zanadrzu już kolejne sztuczki.

-Jeszcze raz psychoza!

Tym razem wiązka trafiła w Ursę, raniąc go. Pierwszy cios należał więc do Cresseli... Ale nie zamierzałem się poddawać.

-Ursaring, przełamanie! - wydałem polecenie. Ursa uderzył bezpośrednio w Cresselię, rozbijając jej osłonę w drobny, fotonowy pył. Pokemon nie otrzymał zbyt dużych szkód, ale otworzyło to furtkę na kolejne ataki.

-Ugryzienie!

-Cresselia, lodowa wiązka! - krzyknął przeciwnik. Przygotowałem Ursę do uniku, lecz ku mojemu zaskoczeniu atak trafił w miejsce, w które miś się wycofał. A jako, że przeciwnik był szybszy, nie spotkała go kontra. Miś zastygł w miejscu.

-Twój kluczowy dla tej walki Pokemon jest zamrożony - powiedział strażnik. - Jak chcesz teraz się bronić?

-Quilava, ognisty krąg! - odparłem niewzruszony.

-Cresselia, u... - tu urwał, bo atak nie był wcale wymierzony w przeciwnika, lecz mojego misia. - Co?

-Nie udawaj głupiego - odparłem. - Ogień, to to co jest potrzebne, żeby go rozmrozić.

-Ale ogień może też go podpalić...

-No właśnie - rzuciłem z iskrą w oczach. - Mroczny pazur, jeszcze raz!

-Jeszcze raz lodowa wiązka!

Ku zaskoczeniu mojego przeciwnika tym razem to Ursaring zaatakował szybciej, obezwładniając przeciwnika i uniemożliwiając mu kontratak.

-Ale jak to? - krzyknął zdziwiony strażnik.

-Szybkość mojego Ursy zwiększa się, gdy jest pod wrażeniem podpaleń, konfuzji i tym podobnych. Myślałem, że będziesz o tym wiedział.

-Hm! Ulecz się światłem księżyca! - brzmiało kolejne polecenie mojego oponenta. Nie zamierzałem dać mu dużo czasu.

-Ursa, ugryzienie! Quilava, ognisty promień! Eevee... Kula cienia! - zdziwiłem się, ale wyglądało na to, że mój Pokemon był gotowy do użycia takiego ataku, pomimo niskiej wprawy w walkach.

Batalia przeciągała się. Cresselia leczyła się co chwila i broniła się przed atakami. Jednakże z pomocą Ursy byłem w stanie zadawać jej potężne obrażenia i przełamywać się przez jej obronę. Co prawda, musiałem ryzykować podpalaniem go, by zyskać przewagę, ale było to poświęcenie, jakie mogłem przeboleć.

-Eevee, jeszcze raz pomocna dłoń na Ursę! Ursa, zniszcz kolejną barierę! Quilava, ognisty promień!

-Cresselia, ochrona! A po niej psychoza!

-Eevee, osłoń go swoją ochroną! A potem użyj życzenia na Ursie, by mógł zaatakować ugryzieniem! Quilava, ty wtedy uderz również szybkim atakiem! I starajcie się unikać lodowych wiązek!

Pojedynek trwał coraz dłużej, lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu, dzięki odpowiedniej kombinacji moich Pokemonów zyskiwałem powolną przewagę nad wrogim Pokemonem. Raniłem go głównie mrocznymi atakami, a także kilkukrotnie podpalałem. Cresselia mogła szybko wracać do sił, lecz powoli traciła energię na kolejne ataki. Zbliżał się świt, a byłem pewien, że wówczas jej siła będzie spadać.

-Chciałeś grać na czas - powiedziałem do mojego przeciwnika. - Ale teraz czas działa na twoją niekorzyść.

-Przekonamy się - zagryzł zęby. - Użyj mgły, a potem lodowej wiązki na Quilavę!

-Odbij ją bezpośrednią wiązką płomieni! - rozkazałem w odpowiedzi, w myślach już zastanawiając się, jak szybko obezwładnić Cresselię i zbliżyć się w stronę strażnika. Ranek zbliżał się bezlitośnie, a moje ciało coraz bardziej domagało się snu. Mimo to musiałem walczyć o własne życie. Nie mogłem się cofnąć przed niczym. Absolutnie.

Cresselia ponownie użyła księżycowej wiązki, by się uleczyć, ale noc powoli ustępowała i jej siła malała. Pokemon wyraźnie odczuwał zmęczenie. Oczywiście, jej silne ataki raziły również moje Pokemony, ale było ich więcej, a dodatkowa przewaga używania ataków mrocznych robiła swoje.

-Eevee, kula cienia! Ursaring, mroczny pazur! Quilava, ognisty promień!

-Ochrona! - krzyczał desperacko strażnik, ale rzucony któryś z kolei atak przestał już być skuteczny. Cresselia otrzymała trzy potężne ciosy naraz i ledwo utrzymywała się w powietrzu. A na pewno nie mogła już wznosić się tam tak wysoko, jak na początku walki, co znacząco utrudniało jej wyprowadzanie uników.

-To już koniec - powiedziałem. - Twój Pokemon nie obroni się zbyt długo.

-Zobaczymy - zagryzł zęby. - Bariera świetlna!

-Przełamanie, a po niej hiper promień! Ursa, wykończ ją!

Pokemon niedźwiedź posłuchał. Dzięki pomocy Eevee, miał jeszcze siły do dalszej walki. Po użyciu swojego ataku, przeciwnik ledwo utrzymywał się w miejscu, ale efekt hiper promienia nie pozwalał na kontynuowanie szarży.

-Eevee! Teraz ty! Zapewnij nam wygraną szybkim atakiem! - krzyknąłem. Choć Eevee był wolniejszy, dzięki tej taktyce Cresselia nie miała możliwości zablokować ataku. Mój Pokemon nie miał zbyt wielkiej siły, ale przyłożył całego ducha do tego jednego uderzenia. Wystarczyło, by powalić jego cel.

Cresselia runęła na ziemię.

-N-nie może być! - krzyczał zdumiony strażnik jeziora.

-A jednak - odpowiedziałem. - Ursaring, Quilava, Eevee, dobra robota. A teraz wracajcie - powiedziałem i cofnąłem dwa Pokemony do balla, a Eevie zwyczajowo usiadł na moim ramieniu. Pokonany przeciwnik stał zamurowany, nie dowierzając temu, że został powstrzymany. Podszedłem w jego stronę, po drodze chwytając za duży, drewniany kij. Nim zdążył zareagować, huknąłem nim prosto w jego głowę. Nie zamierzałem go oszczędzać. Nie kosztem mojego życia.

-N-nie! - krzyknął i spadł na ziemię. Choć nie miałem w sobie zbyt wielkiej siły, wystarczyło to, by na jego czole utworzyła się rana i poleciała z niej struga krwi.

Wykonałem kilka kopniaków, by upewnić się, że szybko zdechnie. Cały czas mamrotał coś pod nosem. W końcu, był już w takim stanie, że wiedziałem, że nie zdoła już z tego wyjść. Mimo to, koniecznie chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Wysłuchałem go.

-Nie zdałeś próby - wykrzesał z siebie po paru głębszych oddechach.

-Pokonałem cię przecież - odparłem z lekkim niepokojem.

-Poprawną decyzją było... Odstąpienie od pojedynku i... Oszczędzenie strażnika... Ty zaś wybrałeś... Ścieżkę śmierci... Dlatego dla twojej duszy... Nie ma już ratunku.

-C-co!

-Darkrai... Zostanie zgładzony... Zaraz.

Powiedział ostatnie słowo i skonał. Oblał mnie pot. Spojrzałem w stronę kulistej klatki, w której uwięziony był Darkrai. Pokemon stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, rozmazywał się, jakby powoli znikał.

-Nie! - krzyknąłem, ale nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć. Zabiłem strażnika jeziora. Nie było już nikogo, kto by potrafił ocalić Darkraia... I Eeviego... I mnie... Czy to już koniec?...

W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłem, jak słońce wstawało oznajmiając dzień, choć wszędzie wokół mnie panowała ciemność. W tej chwili myślałem już tylko o Eeviem. Przytuliłem go do siebie najmocniej jak potrafiłem, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Nawet dla mnie samego był to już koniec. Dlaczego... Dlaczego tak to musiało się skończyć? Chciałem tylko podążać za swoimi marzeniami! Świat stawał się coraz ciemniejszy, w miarę gdy Darkrai tracił swoją formę i rozlewał się po całej przestrzeni. Wszystko było pełne mroku, nienawiści i braku zrozumienia. Tylko jeden mój Eevee jaśniał jak nigdy. Jak słońce w galaktycznym morzu. Wkrótce było tak ciemno, że dostrzec mogłem tylko zarys jego sylwetki, ale i on wkrótce zniknął. Świat ogarnęła ciemność. Moje zmysły się wyłączyły.

_-Masz jakieś życzenie? - spytał głos. Spojrzałem w górę, mała istota lewitowała nade mną w powietrzu._

_-K-kim jesteś? - spytałem._

_-Jestem Jirachi. Od czasu do czasu, spełniam życzenia._

_-Jakie życzenia?_

_-Ludzi, którzy widzą mnie w swoich snach - wyjaśnił. - Masz jakieś?_

_-Hm... Możesz zdjąć ze mnie tę klątwę? - spytałem._

_-Nie. Tę klątwę tylko ty możesz zdjąć._

_-Ale... Przez nią umarłem._

_-Nie umarłeś - sprostował. - Gdyby tak było, nie widziałbyś mnie._

_-A zatem Darkrai mnie okłamał?_

_-A może sam siebie okłamałeś?_

_Zadumałem się._

_-A Eevee?_

_-Nie ma go już._

_To zabolało bardziej niż to, gdybym dowiedział się, że sam nie żyje._

_-A zatem? - dopytywał się Jirachi. - Masz jakieś życzenie?_

_-Tak - zdecydowałem po chwili. - Chcę kiedyś spotkać boga. I powiedzieć mu, że życie, które stworzył, jest centralnie ch**owe._

_-Twoje życzenie zostanie zatem spełnione - odparł Pokemon, choć dałem dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że moje słowa były ironią._

_-Co się ze mną stanie? - spytałem._

_-Obudzisz się, gdy odzyskasz już siły – odrzekł próbując mi wmówić, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zapadłem w drzemkę._

Obudziłem się wypoczęty. Leżałem na trawie, na jakiejś wielkiej polanie. Po jakimkolwiek jeziorze czy łódce nie było już śladu, ale z pewnością było to to samo miejsce. Obok mnie siedziała znana mi dziewczyna, która wpatrywała się w niebo. To jej Umbreon pierwszy dostrzegł moje przebudzenie i poinformował ją o tym muśnięciem o jej twarz. Obróciła się w moją stronę.

-Obudziłeś się - powitała mnie.

-Długo tu leżałem? - spytałem.

-Nie wiem. Przybyłam tu dopiero pół godziny temu, gdy słodko sobie spałeś. Musiałam przy okazji przejechać przez trzy miasta... Sam nie wiesz, jak długo cię szukałam - poskarżyła się, choć nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Wręcz przeciwnie.

-Musiałaś uciekać?

-Tak. Ale w pewnym momencie stało się coś dziwnego... Pożeracze... Jakby przestali mnie gonić. A potem w ogóle zniknęli mi z widoku. Jakby się rozmyli.

-Hm - rozglądałem się po okolicy, gdy mówiła, ale nadal nie mogłem dostrzec jednej rzeczy, której brakowało mi w tym obrazie... - Widziałaś może mojego Eeviego? Obawiam się, że...

-Ach, widziałam - odparła z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - I tak, obawiam się, że też możesz za nim tęsknić.

Nie do końca rozumiałem jej słowa, a tym bardziej jej rozbawienie, jednak po chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Tuż zza jej plecami wychylił się Pokemon, którego wcześniej nie mogłem wszakże dostrzec. Miał fioletowe ciało, duże, spiczaste uszy, dwa ogony i czerwony kamień na czole. Szedł do mnie majestatycznie, niczym mały książę. Ale mimo to miał w sobie coś znajomego. Coś, czego się nie widzi, ale się czuje. A ja czułem, że to był _mój Eevee_.

_Koniec prologu._


	2. Część 1: Obietnica

**Część 1:** Obietnica

_Panie nasz,_

_któryś stworzył niebo i ziemię,_

_słońce i gwiazdy,_

_ludzi i Pokemony,_

_ład i chaos,_

_któryś dał im życie._

_Dodaj nam siły i odwagi_

_byśmy zawsze wierzyli_

_słowom Twoim._

_[Fragment ze średniowiecznej modlitwy do anonimowego boga-Pokemona]_

Święty Port, niewielka, choć ujmująca przepychem i nagromadzeniem atrakcji nadmorska miejscowość turystyczna. To właśnie tu co roku setki trenerów i wszelkiego rodzaju gapiów spotykają się na ponoć największym, a wywodzącym się jeszcze z dawnych zwyczajów wydarzeniu związanemu z Pokemonami w kraju. Na Festiwalu Nieba i Ziemi, połączonemu z tradycyjnym turniejem o zaszczytny, choć raczej stricte honorowy tytuł Klucznika Niebios, który to posiadacz owego tytułu przez rok będzie dzierżył artefakt uznawany za replikę klucza, który starożytny bóg przekazał ludziom, by otworzyć przed nimi królestwo Pokemonów. Oczywiście, to wszystko to tylko pogańskie podania, przez co niektóre współczesne kościoły i religie sprzeciwiały się wobec obecnej ich kultywacji, lecz przywiązanie do tradycji w tym jednym punkcie zdawało się przeważać na sprawie. A festyn to w końcu nie byle co.

Ja i Anna trzeci już dzień pod rząd podróżowaliśmy z miejsca na miejsce i do tej pory nie spotkaliśmy na naszej drodze cienia zagrożenia. Jeszcze wczoraj wyjechaliśmy poza mój rodzinny region, na skutek czego spotykaliśmy coraz więcej Pokemonów i ich trenerów, co do tej pory stanowiło rzadkość. Naszym celem był jednak sam Święty Port - jeśli Pożeracze Krwi nadal mimo wszystko istnieli, to właśnie tam mieli szansę na danie o sobie znaku. Dodatkowo, w sąsiedniej miejscowości moja towarzyszka miała znajomego, który pełnił tam funkcję Lidera Sali. Jeśli ktoś mógł wiedzieć o czyhającym w okolicach niebezpieczeństwie, to z pewnością mógł to być właśnie on.

Podrapałem się po głowie, przypatrując się Centrum Pokemon, wokół którego zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi ludzie.

-Nic tu po nas - powiedziała Anna.

-Racja - przytaknąłem jej. To miejsce wyglądało na tak spokojne i potulne, że trudno było sobie wyobrazić, żeby cokolwiek złego mogło się tu stać. Odjechaliśmy dalej.

Oczywiście, nigdy nie zdradziłem do końca Annie prawdy o Darkraiu, choć szczerze mówiąc sam do końca nie byłem w jego sprawie pewny. Wspomniałem tylko, iż miałem przy sobie Pokemona, który mógł być związany z tą sprawą, jednak poległ on w bitwie. To czy on naprawdę zniknął, czy to tylko ja nie mogę go dosięgnąć było dla mnie samego jednak zagadką, która nie dawała mi spokoju, nie ważne jak długo nad nią myślałem. Pamiętam, że w chwili gdy zawarłem z nim kontrakt, na moim ciele pojawił się dziwny znak. Nie mogłem powstrzymać ciekawości, by za którymś razem nie sprawdzić, czy nadal tam jest i o dziwo faktycznie nie zniknął i nie zmienił swojej formy. Czy zatem Strażnik jeziora go jednak nie zniszczył? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że było to jego zamiarem. Nie umiem do dziś stwierdzić czego użył, by zrealizować swój cel, ale przyznam, że był w tym sprytniejszy ode mnie. Najpewniej rzucił jakiś czar czy inny urok, który działał po czasie i świadom, że mogę spróbować go powstrzymać, podstępem zaciągnął mnie do walki z nim, w której to celowo grał na czas. Koniec końców, przypłacił to własną śmiercią, ale udało mu się osiągnąć swój cel. Choć czy na pewno? Czy dziwna magia, której użył, jakakolwiek by ona nie była, nie zadziałała zgodnie z przewidywaniami? To, albo Darkrai faktycznie mnie okłamał... Nie mogłem potwierdzić żadnej z hipotez. Fakt faktem, zabiłem niewinnego człowieka i to w dość bezsensowny sposób. Czy żałowałem? Niespecjalnie. To nie tak, że on grał czysto okłamując mnie od początku. I jeszcze próbował pouczać mnie, że powinienem odstąpić od agresji, wtedy gdy już konał...

Tak naprawdę to teraz nie miało to już wielkiego znaczenia. Jeśli zagrożenie faktycznie minęło, mogłem w końcu zacząć cieszyć się życiem trenera. Ot, choćby biorąc udział w turnieju w Świętym Porcie. Jeśli jednak było inaczej, to straciłem najcenniejszą broń jaką dysponowałem w obliczu ciągłej obecności wroga. Miałem nadal trzy inne Pokemony, w których siłę nie wątpiłem. Quilava, który był wcześniej szkolony przez dobrego i oddanego trenera, a którego potężny promień już raz ocalił mnie od niechybnej śmierci, Ursaring, który również miał trenera (a właściwie trenerkę) przede mną, lecz prawdziwy chrzest w boju przeszedł podczas walki ze Strażnikiem i jego Cresselią, oraz jednego jedynego Espeona, którego trenuję od samego początku. Tego wielkiego szczęśliwca, jak o nim mówię, który gdyby nie przybrał swojej obecnej formy w tej ostatniej chwili, mógłby pożegnać się z życiem. Dotychczas bowiem funkcjonował dzięki Darkraiowi (prawdopodobnie miał mnie do niego przyciągnąć), jednak dzięki ewolucji zyskał własną formę życiową, niezależną już od niego. Przyznaję, że ta drużyna była dość dziwna i w normalnych okolicznościach nie spotkałbyś trenera, który mógłby poszczycić się taką historią.

Na miejscu pojawiliśmy się zgodnie z planem w samo południe, w dzień poprzedzający wielki festyn.

-Poszukaj najlepiej Centrum Pokemon i postaraj dowiedzieć się, czy nic podejrzanego się nie dzieje - powiedziała Anna, gdy ja wygramoliłem się z samochodu, którym podróżowaliśmy przez cały czas.

-Chyba z tym drugim nie będzie problemu - odparłem, wskazując głową na tłumy przemieszczające się po ulicach.

-Tym lepiej. Ja spróbuję w tym czasie dotrzeć do mojego znajomego. Będziemy w kontakcie.

-Jasne. Ale tym razem bądź gotowa w razie, gdyby okazał się być zombie.

-O to się akurat nie martw - dodała i schowała się z powrotem w swoim pojeździe, by za chwilę odjechać w swoją stronę.

Ja zaś przeszedłem parę kroków ulicą, przypatrując się miastu, gdy nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś wykrzykuje moje imię. Obejrzałem się nerwowo, i nagle zauważyłem dziewczynę, która jedną ręką machała w moją stronę, a w drugiej trzymała dłoń swojego chłopaka. Sięgnąłem pamięcią, by przypomnieć, czy znałem skądś tę parę. I ku mojemu przerażeniu uświadomiłem sobie, że były to dwie osoby, z którymi chodziłem niegdyś do tej samej szkoły... Oraz, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem usłyszały o moim zaginięciu. Przełknąłem ślinę i zrozumiałem, że w tej sytuacji mogę tylko wyjść im na przeciw.

-H-hej - powiedziałem, udając mile zaskoczonego faktem, że się na nich natknąłem, choć tak naprawdę moje uczucia były wprost przeciwne.

-Cóż za niespodziewane spotkanie! - powiedziała dziewczyna. Najpierw jednak rękę wyciągnął do mnie chłopak.

-Myśleliśmy już, że zaginąłeś! - powiedział, witając mnie. Jak on miał na imię? Ach tak, Andrzej. Zaś dziewczyna to... Natasza? Najpewniej tak. Oboje chodzili do tej samej klasy co ja, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zmieniłem się za bardzo od czasu opuszczenia szkoły, to nie mieli problemów z rozpoznaniem mnie.

-No co wy, ja? - zażartowałem, choć nie było mi do śmiechu. Espeon nerwowo schował głowę przed nieznajomymi i owinął się wokół mej szyi. Pokemon doskonale potrafił odczytać moje emocje, w tym także niepokój.

-Słyszeliśmy komunikat w radiu - wyjaśniła Natasza - o jakimś poszukiwanym chłopaku, który opisem zupełnie cię przypominał.

-Prawdę mówiąc, to też coś takiego słyszałem. Pomyślałem sobie, że muszę mieć zaginionego brata bliźniaka! - kontynuowałem rozmowę, starając się obrócić wszystko w żart.

-W każdym razie, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że cię tu spotkamy - dodał chłopak, gdy już przestali się głupio śmiać. - Też się tu wyprowadziłeś?

-Co? Nie, nie... Hej, to znaczy, że wy tu mieszkacie?

Dziewczyna lekko zmieszała się na to pytanie.

-Nie razem - wyjaśnił Andrzej. - Po prostu nasze rodziny wyniosły się tutaj wkrótce potem, gdy skończyliśmy szkołę, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Nie jest to duża miejscowość, ale jeśli jesteś przedsiębiorczy, możesz szybko się tu dorobić.

-Mhm - przytakiwałem tylko, mając nadzieję, że jakoś uda mi się od nich uwolnić, gdy szliśmy ulicą rozmawiając ze sobą. Mimo to żaden sposób nie przychodził mi do głowy, więc musiałem ciągnąć tę wymuszoną konwersację.

-Co cię w takim razie sprowadza? - spytała w końcu dziewczyna.

-Yyy, no - podrapałem się po głowie, starając się wymyślić na miejscu, jakiś sensowny powód. - A tak, chciałem wziąć udział w wielkim turnieju! W końcu jest tylko raz na rok, ha ha...

-Aa - zagrzmiał w geście zrozumienia chłopak. - Powinienem się był domyślić po Pokemonie na Twoim ramieniu. Kto by pomyślał... Zatem, spotkamy się jeszcze na turnieju!

-Też bierzesz udział? - spytałem. Andrzej faktycznie coś wspominał pod koniec ostatniego roku o zostaniu trenerem Pokemon, ale raczej wszyscy traktowali to w charakterze żartu.

-Ach, czyli nie słyszałeś. Wygrałem w zeszłym roku i jako dotychczasowy Klucznik Niebios będę przekazywał nagrodę nowemu zwycięzcy!

Cóż, to tłumaczyło, czemu od czasu do czasu przypadkowi gapie patrzyli w naszą stronę. Facet mógł być dość znany w tych okolicach, a pałętanie się w jego towarzystwie oznaczało zwracanie na siebie uwagi... Pięknie, już bardziej ta sytuacja nie mogła być mi na rękę.

-Wybaczcie, chciałbym z wami dłużej porozmawiać - skłamałem - ale muszę odpocząć przed turniejem... Nawet nie zabrałem się za szukanie najbliższego Centrum Pokemon...

-Och, to świetnie się składa - odparła Natasza. - Pomagamy jako wolontariusze w organizacji festynu, właśnie przy zapewnianiu porządku w Centrum przy dużej liczbie gości. Możemy cię poprowadzić.

-Właśnie - dodał Andrzej. - I tak właśnie mieliśmy tam iść!

-Och, doprawdy? To świetnie się składa - ponownie skłamałem.

Tak jak przypuszczałem, Centrum było wypchane ludźmi aż po brzegi. Na czas festynu zamieniono różne miejsca, w tym strefę walk, by mogły pełnić funkcję hotelowe i co za tym idzie, by można było przyjąć jak największą liczbę gości. Z pomocą Andrzeja udało mi się jednak wynająć całkiem miły jednoosobowy pokój w normalnym stanie (przynajmniej jakiś był z niego pożytek). Z całą pewnością jednak wolałbym go zamienić na choć najzwyklejsze miejsce na ziemi z łóżkiem i sufitem nad sobą, by mieć możliwość robić to, po co naprawdę tu przyszedłem. Przy okazji musiałem się przez to wpakować w udział w tym głupim turnieju, na co też nie miałem specjalnej ochoty w obecnej sytuacji...

-Jeśli będziesz chciał wyjść na miasto - powiedział Andrzej - to daj nam znać. Jest sporo innych wolontariuszy, więc nikt nie zobaczy, jak się urwiemy na chwilę. A z chęcią cię oprowadzimy.

-Doceniam to - odparłem. Które to już kłamstwo z mojej strony?

Pokój faktycznie był miły i nawet nie było w nim słychać gwaru z zewnątrz. W tej chwili jednak kojarzył mi bardziej z więzieniem. Natasza i Andrzej pracowali w holu głównym Centrum, więc miałem nikłe szanse wyjść stąd niezauważonym. Mogłem oczywiście uciec przez okno jak dawniej, gdyby nie fakt, że pokój był na piętrze, a Centrum było odgrodzone... Postanowiłem więc zrobić jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy i zadzwonić do Anny. Dziewczyna nie odzywała się przez cały czas, ale być może w przeciwieństwie do mnie chociaż jej udało się coś ustalić. Zadzwoniłem pod jej numer. Pipnięcie. Jeszcze jedno. Kolejne, a po nim następne. W końcu napis "brak odpowiedzi". Cudownie. Rzuciłem telefon na drugi koniec łóżka i schowałem rękę w głowę. Ten dzień nie mógł już być bardziej beznadziejny... W tej chwili do mojego pokoju wszedł Andrzej.

-I jak? W porządku mieszkanko? - spytał, ale nagle jakby zbladł, bo zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy, a także rzucony w dal telefon. Wyświetlacz na nim jeszcze nie zgasł, więc mógł pewnie kątem oka dostrzec nazwę mej niedoszłej rozmówczyni.

-Coś nie tak? - spytał nagle. - Pokłóciłeś się z dziewczyną?

Wtem szalona myśl przyszła mi do głowy.

-Ta - odparłem krótko. - Zerwała ze mną.

-Przez telefon? - dopytywał zdziwiony.

-Tak, a teraz daj mi spokój. Muszę wyjść na powietrze - dodałem, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej autentycznie.

-Mhm - przytaknął tylko ze zrozumieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, gdy byłem do niego odwrócony tyłem. Czasami moja pomysłowość zaskakuje mnie samego.

W końcu wyrwałem się na zewnątrz i moje nozdrza uderzyło zimne, a zarazem rześkie morskie powietrze. Urok tego typu miejscowości, można by rzec. Zbliżał się wieczór, lecz ulice były nadal pełne turystów, a jak na tę porę roku przystało nadal było jasno i w miarę ciepło. Nie miałem jednak czasu na zbytnie rozkoszowanie się tą atmosferą, teraz, gdy miałem w końcu możliwość zdobycia jakiś konkretnych informacji.

Mimo mojego wstępnego optymizmu moje próby nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Wszyscy ludzie, których spytałem zdawali się nie mieć żadnych informacji na temat lokalnych zagrożeń i żadnych niespotykanych zjawisk. Samo miasto było racze małe i potulne, a jedynie w trakcie sezonu pojawiali się tu ściągający na wielki festyn turyści. Poza nimi zapewne nikt się tymi rejonami nie interesował. Brak nowin nie zdziwiło mnie zatem specjalnie, ale też nie uspokoił. Jeśli bowiem coś się tu jednak działo, to musiało być tak głęboko zamaskowane, że nawet stali mieszkańcy nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Wygląda więc na to, że koniec końców mimo moich wszelkich starań nic nie odkryłem... Pogodziwszy się z tą myślą skierowałem się drogą z powrotem do Centrum i przy okazji kupiłem sobie dla ochłody dużą porcję lodów. Przysiadłem na chwilę w kawiarni i wypoczywając wgapiałem się w przechadzających w różnych kierunkach ludzi. Wszyscy z nich szli swoją drogą, nie przejmując się zupełnie innymi. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych, wypoczywających, podekscytowanych, a na ich twarzach raczej nie dało wyczuć się jakiegokolwiek cienia zmartwienia. _Może i ja powinienem przestać się zamartwiać i samemu odpocząć?_ - pomyślałem. Gdy tak jadłem i wpatrywałem się na otoczenie po paru chwilach dopiero zauważyłem, że wśród idącego tłumu zatrzymała się jedna osoba i stała w miejscu, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem ... We mnie? Przynajmniej na to by wyglądało, bo tylko ja nie pozostawałem w ruchu. Odwzajemniłem jej spojrzenie. Ludzie, którzy koło niej przechodzili zdawali się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, tak samo ona na nich. Jej długie, czerwone włosy nienaturalnie plątały się na wietrze. _Przecież ja ją znam_ - przyszło mi do głowy. Ta dziewczyna... Miała na imię... Zuzanna?

Moje serce zaczęło głośniej mi bić i z nerwów odwróciłem wzrok w inną stronę. Gdy znowu spojrzałem przed siebie, jej już nie było. A dałem sobie przysiąc, że przed chwilą ją widziałem... Mój Espeon zaczął nerwowo wiercić się na moim ramieniu.

-Idziemy stąd - powiedziałem, zostawiając niedojedzony deser za sobą. Czułem nerwowe dreszcze biegnące po mym ciele, sam nie mogłem się zaś uspokoić. Próbowałem racjonalnie sobie wytłumaczyć, że przecież ta dziewczyna od dawna nie żyje... Sam widziałem jej przecięte na dwie części ciało... Spojrzałem w stronę tłumu i znów na sekundę zamigotała mi przed oczyma. Obraz był tym razem niewyraźny, ale teraz jej wargi na chwilę się otworzyły, jakby mówiła coś szeptem. I nadal patrzyła mi na mnie... _Uspokój się_ - rozkazałem sobie, tłumacząc sobie, że to tylko mój mózg płata mi figle... Mój oddech stawał się ciężki, a puls nie schodził. Nerwowym krokiem doczłapałem do automatu z napojami i niezdarnym ruchem wyjąłem monetę z portfela. _Napiję się coli i wtedy może ochłonę..._ - pomyślałem. Chwyciłem za puszkę i wlałem w siebie niemal całą jej zawartość za jednym pociągnięciem. Moja ręka bezładnie opadła w dół, a ja stojąc w miejscu dyszałem ciężko, próbując dojść do siebie.

-Wszystko w porządku? - spytał nagle łagodny kobiecy głos.

_Czy to?_ - przyszła mi niespodziewana myśl do głowy, więc podniosłem spojrzenie. Przede mną stała Natasza, wyglądająca na dość zaniepokojoną.

-Słyszałam o Tobie od Andrzeja i chciałam sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest...

W tej chwili nie za bardzo rozumiałem jaki sens mają jej słowa, więc próbując złapać oddech powiedziałem tylko:

-Widziałem ją...

-To znaczy... - spytała.

-Widziałem ją! - powiedziałem głośniej, przerywając jej. - Ale przecież ona nie żyje! - dodałem niemal krzycząc. Po sekundzie jednak zatkałem moje usta, bo uświadomiłem sobie co powiedziałem i jaki to miało sens w kontekście całej sytuacji. - Przepraszam - rzuciłem jeszcze spokojnym tonem i pobiegłem prosto do Centrum. Chciałem jak najszybciej zatrzasnąć się w moim pokoju, zasnąć i o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Niemalże rzuciłem się na moje łóżko. W drodze do niego nie zwracałem na nic uwagi i nie dałem się zatrzymać. Zamknąłem szczelnie mój pokój, nie pozwalając na to, żeby ktoś do niego wtargnął. Espeon zasnął od razu, ja jednak miałem z tym problemy. W nocy ktoś parę razy zaczął pukać, ale po paru minutach dał sobie spokój. W końcu zasnąłem, choć na początek mój sen nie był zbyt twardy i co chwilę się budziłem.

_-Widziałem cię - powiedziałem kobiecie z moich snów._

_-To nie byłam ja - zaprzeczyła._

_-Ale..._

_-To nie byłam ja._

_Zapadła cisza._

_-Nie walcz z nim - rzuciła po chwili._

_-Z kim?_

_-Nie możesz z nim walczyć._

_-Czemu?_

_-Po prostu nie możesz._

_Chciałem zaprotestować, ale było już za późno..._

...I obudziłem się. Zalany potem, niemal nieprzytomny, a gdy otworzyłem oczy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem już w pozycji półleżącej, opierając się nerwowo jedną ręką o poduszkę. Rzuciłem okiem na mojego Espeona, ten jednak spał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kolejne spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę mojego telefonu, który pomógł mi ustalić, że zbliżało się w pół do dziewiątej. Festyn zaczął się zatem pół godziny temu... Podniosłem się na nogi i chwilę później maszerowałem przez opustoszałe Centrum.

Parada z okazji Festiwalu Nieba i Ziemi była wystawna, uroczysta, ale przede wszystkim nużąca. Pochód, urozmaicony różnymi występami artystycznymi z pozoru mógł wydawać się ciekawy, ale gdy wydłużał się na parę godzin, dla zwykłego śmiertelnika stawał się zwyczajnie nudny. Może jakiś wyszukany znawca sztuki modernistyczno - tradycyjnej mógłby docenić naszykowane przez organizatorów na ten rok atrakcje, ale ja osobiście wolałem się oddalić i z dala od tłumów wyczekiwać końca wydarzenia. Byłem tu przede wszystkim po to, by nasłuchiwać, czy coś się nie będzie działo, a do tego nie musiałem znajdować się w centrum atrakcji. Nie ja jeden zresztą miałem podobne zdanie, na co wskazywał fakt, że spora grupka ludzi uformowała się na tyłach pochodu. Wyglądało na to, że zdecydowaną większość stanowili młodociani trenerzy, którzy zapewne wyczekiwali już na zbliżający się turniej. Swoją drogą sam byłem zapisany jako jego uczestnik, bo oczywiście Andrzej musiał dopilnować, bym złożył zapis przy okazji wynajmowania miejsca w Centrum. Nie uśmiechało mi się jakoś na perspektywę tracenia czasu przy walkach Pokemonów, choć zawsze mogłem pospiesznie zrezygnować z udziału, chociażby na skutek mojego wczorajszego kłamstewka. Nadal jednak martwiły mnie te ostatnie słowa, które powiedziałem Nataszy. W tej sytuacji mogły zabrzmieć zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzanie... Znając życie powtórzyła je swojemu chłopakowi. Ciekawe za kogo teraz mnie mają? Kłamce? Świra? A może jedno i drugie? Cóż, skoro i tak miałem u nich zrujnowaną reputację, równie dobrze mogłem się nią przestać w ogóle przejmować.

Turniej o tytuł Klucznika Niebios zaczął się nieco po godzinie 12. Zgłosiło się do niego ponad 1000 chętnych, stąd podobnie jak co roku podzielono go na dwie części. Dnia dzisiejszego miały się odbyć wstępne eliminacje, polegające na 4 rundach walk systemem pucharowym, pierwszych dwóch 1 na 1 i kolejnych 2 na 2. Ponieważ liczba uczestników była ogromna, rozgrywano na początku ponad 20 pojedynków naraz, a i tak szło to bardzo powoli. Trenerów ustawiono w kolejkę a na arenę, podzieloną na wiele sektorów, wchodzili zgodnie z kolejnością. Sam miałem numer 800 któryś, więc musiałem spędzić wiele godzin czekania na swoją kolej. Wiele bardzo nudnych godzin, bo w przeciwieństwie do sporej ilości uczestników turnieju nie miałem tu za bardzo towarzystwa. No, może poza dwoma starymi znajomymi, z którymi kontaktu wolałem w tej chwili za wszelką cenę unikać i przyznam, że wychodziło mi to bez cienia wysiłku. Miałem wrażenie, że oboje rozmyli się w tłumie, jeśli w ogóle tu byli. W trzeciej godzinie oczekiwań byłem już naprawdę znużony i gotowy pójść sobie w cholerę, ale zamiast tego pozwoliłem moim myślom odejść w inną stronę. Jednak parę minut później do przytomności rozbudził mnie czyiś głos.

-Uch, przepraszam...

Wstrząsnąłem lekko moją głową i ustaliłem szybko, że słowa te wypowiedziała młoda i wyglądająca na nieśmiałą dziewczyna siedząca od jakiegoś czasu po mojej lewicy, a którą przez ten cały czas ignorowałem, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkich ludzi koło mnie.

-Tak? - spytałem w miarę uprzejmym głosem.

-Patrzysz się na mnie od paru minut, więc...

_To akurat mogła być prawda –_ zdałem sobie sprawę.

-Ach, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się - rzuciłem i odwróciłem na chwilę wzrok w inną stronę.

-Nic się nie stało - wykrztusiła w końcu. - Też jesteś tu sam?

-Tak.

-Nudno czeka się samemu w takim miejscu.

-Bez wątpienia.

Cisza.

-Twój Espeon - powiedziała w końcu. - Wygląda na to, że jest bardzo do Ciebie przywiązany...

-To możliwe. Jestem z nim od małego - wyjaśniłem, kontynuując z nudów rozmowę.

-Mogę go pogłaskać? - zapytała nieśmiało. Zdziwiło mnie nieco to pytanie, gdyż nikt nigdy jeszcze nie wyraził przy mnie takiej prośby.

-Jasne - odparłem po chwili.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła więc nieśmiało rękę w stronę mojego Pokemona i zaczęła powoli głaskać go za głowę i tułów. Espeon wyglądał raczej na zadowolonego.

-Jak masz na imię? - rzuciłem w końcu.

-Mira - odparła. - Jestem dopiero początkującą trenerką, ale mam dwa Pokemony: Flaffiego i Panpoura.

-Mhm - chciałem dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagle krzyk znikąd mi przerwał.

-Lucario, kula aury!

Obróciłem się, a stojący kilka rzędów nade mną trener faktycznie wydał swojemu Pokemonowi to polecenie. Niebieski lis zaatakował więc i błękitna sfera poszybowała między trybuny, by koniec końców uderzyć centralnie w głowę mojej rozmówczyni, która na skutek impetu spadła parę metrów dalej na ziemię. Krew wypływająca strumieniami z jej czaszki sugerowała, że spotkała ją dość szybka śmierć. Chwilę po tym, jak jeden z trenerów wyrzucił swojego Pokemona, zrobiły to kolejne osoby, stanowiące w sumie dość sporą grupkę i horda trenowanych przez nich Pokemonów zaczęła atakować tłum na arenie. Sam, nie rozumiejąc jeszcze co i dlaczego się właśnie stało, zacząłem nerwowo szukać drogi ucieczki.

Arenę w Świętym Porcie ogarnął całkowity chaos. Pokemony nieznanych trenerów rzucały się na bezbronny tłum, a w szoku nikomu nie udało się ogarnąć zamieszania. To co się działo wyglądało jak istna masakra. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że niejedna osoba jest pewnie ranna, bądź potrzebuje pomocy (najmniej szczęścia mieli aktualnie walczący w turnieju, gdyż wyjście znajdowało się na samej górze trybun), ale dla mnie jedynym celem stało się uciec stąd jak najszybciej. Biegłem między dzikimi Pokemonami, torując sobie drogę ucieczki, ale było ich zdecydowanie zbyt wiele i były zbyt szybkie i masywne.

-Quilava, Ursaring! - krzyknąłem samemu uwalniając moich podopiecznych. W ferworze walki mogliby zostać pomieszani z wrogimi stworami, ale w tej chwili nikt specjalnie nie spieszył się, by stawić opór i mi samemu szczerze mówiąc też nie było to w głowie. - Idźcie przede mną i starajcie się odpędzić Pokemony koło mnie! - rozkazałem. Ktoś użył dymnego ataku i niemal zasłonił widoczność, lecz mimo to szedłem dalej. Z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz groźniej, bo oczywiście najwięcej zamieszania było przy wyjściu i to one było najlepiej obstawione.

-Jest ich zbyt wielu, żeby z nimi walczyć - powiedziałem na głos, ni to do innych, ni to do moich Pokemonów. - Wpychamy się na chama, Ursa przodem! - dodałem bez zastanowienia. Ucieczka z tego miejsca była w tej chwili priorytetem. Miś wepchnął się między blokującego wyjście Meganium i Golema, zostawiając małą lukę do przejścia. Garstka trenerów w mojej okolicy widząc te szansę zaczęła sama napierać na wyjście, przez co na chwilę straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Przesuwany przez tłum miałem małe możliwości kontrolowania tego co się działo, ale widziałem, że Ursa w ostatniej chwili wychodzi za mną, ale...

-Quilava! - krzyknąłem, będąc jedną nogą już na zewnątrz, widząc jak został złapany przez Golema. - Ursa, pomóż...

W tej chwili przerwałem, bo Golem trzymający Pokemona jedną ręką za głowę, a drugą za stopę, uniósł go w górę i rozerwał w powietrzu.

-Quilava...

Moje serce na chwilę przestało pompować krew, a wizja zwolniła. Resztki Pokemona opadły na ziemię, a ogień na jego odwłoku przygasnął, by już więcej się nie zapalić. I tak właśnie odszedł z tego świat, w akcie głupiej i bezsensownej przemocy. Zupełnie jak jego pierwszy trener.

-Cholera! - krzyknąłem i zacząłem biec przed siebie, jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu i trwodze również na zewnątrz chodziły gromady dzikich Pokemonów, pozbawione towarzystwa trenerów i trzeba przyznać, że...

-Nie! - dobiegł mnie głośny, kobiecy krzyk. Obróciłem się w jego stronę i dostrzegłem dziewczynę, której Machoke rozerwał rękoma suknie, a teraz rozrywał...

Obróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, nie chcąc ponownie patrzeć na ten widok. _Pokemony nie zachowują się w ten sposób_ - pomyślałem. - _Więc dlaczego..._

Zamieszki nie ustępowały, a wręcz przeciwnie - dopiero zaczynały się nasilać. Biegłem byle gdzie, unikając rozwścieczonych Pokemonów jak tylko było to możliwe, ale na dłuższą metę byłem przybity. Schowałem się w rogu ulicy, gdzieś w cieniu budynku, byle odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyjąłem z kieszeni telefon i wybrałem numer do mojej starej znajomej. Teraz przynajmniej miałem informacje, jakimi mógłbym się pochwalić... Gdyby tylko odbierała połączenia.

-Szlag by to - powiedziałem znowu na głos, tak jakby ktoś mógł mnie tu usłyszeć. Kontynuując moją ucieczkę, zacząłem zbliżać się z powrotem do Centrum Pokemon. Oczywiście, budynek był jednym z centralnych celów szarży. Obecne tu wrogie Pokemony niszczyły okna, zrywały dach i rujnowały ściany, jakby byli najętymi wandalami. Gdyby nie fakt, że wyglądało to strasznie, pewnie byłoby to całkiem zabawne.

-Hej! - usłyszałem moje imię, gdy przebiegłem obok budynku. Obróciłem się. Andrzej. -Żyjesz? - spytał.

-Najwidoczniej - odparłem. - Gdzie Natasza?

-Właśnie o nią pytałem, podobno uciekała gdzieś w stronę lasu...

-Lasu - zdziwiłem się. - To tu jest jakiś las?

-Tak, niedaleko na wschód od miasta - odrzekł. - Zważając na okoliczności, może być całkiem bezpieczną kryjówką... Hej, gdzie idziesz?!...

-A jak myślisz - rzuciłem mu w odpowiedzi.

Fala ognia przebiegła tuż przed moimi oczyma.

-Skąd?! - spytałem i zajrzałem w górę. Nade mną latał Pokemon, który przypominał wyglądem wielkiego smoka. Sprawdziłem w Pokedexie - to był Samalence.

-Espeon, fala konfuzji! - krzyknąłem, a mój podopieczny wykonał polecenie, pomimo odległości od napastnika. Ten spróbował zaatakować raz jeszcze, lecz zamiast tego zrobił kozła w powietrzu i poszybował w dół.

-Miłego upadku - skomentowałem, widząc, że Andrzej już do mnie zdążył podbiec.

-Całkiem tu gwarno, nie sądzisz?

-Świętujecie z rozmachem, nie ma co.

Biegliśmy teraz razem w stronę lasu, do którego miała się schować Natasza, a w międzyczasie mój towarzysz do niej zadzwonił, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Byliśmy gdzieś na placu, gdy wśród tłumu uciekinierów dostrzegłem znajomą twarz.

-Hej, spójrz! - krzyknąłem, odwracając głowę w jej stronę. Natasza chyba nas dostrzegła, bo zaczęła biec w naszą stronę. Andrzej też ją zauważył i również zmienił kierunek biegu.

_Cóż za miłe ponowne spotkanie_ - pomyślałem. W tej chwili , w miejscu, w którym akurat stała Natasza, z nieba spadł niebieski Pokemon-smok.

-Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - zawył niski męski głos. - Nie! Nie! Nie!

Salamence powstał i szykował się, by odlecieć, ale ta sama osoba, która przed chwilą krzyczała chciała mu to uniemożliwić.

-Zabije cię! Przysięgam, zabije cię! - krzyknął Andrzej, sięgając ręką do kieszeni z Pokeballem, gdy błękitny smok rozwijał swoje skrzydła. Jego ręka powędrowała w górę i miała wyrzucić ball, ale napotkała opór.

-Że... - spojrzał się na mnie.

-Nie rób tego - powiedziałem. - Musimy uciekać, a nie walczyć!

-Ale... Ale on ją zabił! Ty - szarpnął mnie i uwolnił się z mojej dłoni. - Sam wiesz, jak jest stracić kogoś bliskiego! - krzyknął. - Nie mogę pozwolić, by...

-Czy to sprawi, że ona znów powstanie?

-Ale...

Pokemony wokół nas dostrzegły, że się nie ruszamy i zaczęły się skupiać wokół nas, upatrując łatwego celu.

-Jeśli tu zostaniemy, to już nie damy rady uciec.

-Ja... - niemal zapiszczał. Widziałem w jego szklanych oczach, że był bliski płaczu.

-Idziesz, albo giniesz - rzuciłem mu dosadnie, żeby zrozumiał i sam zacząłem się oddalać tyłem, wciąż na niego spoglądając.

-Nie mogę jej... - mówił coraz ciszej.

-Idziesz, albo giniesz - powtórzyłem.

Poszedł.

Las nie był już daleko, choć faktycznie został zlokalizowany w taki sposób, że zmierzając normalnym szlakiem turystycznym do Świętego Portu nie można było się na niego natknąć. Mimo to był on jednym z większych rezerwatów na tej stronie wybrzeża. Dotarliśmy do niego nieco przed zmierzchem, a gdy się zanurzaliśmy w nim coraz słabiej było słychać odgłosy z wciąż niekończących się zamieszek, aż w końcu przycichły zupełnie.

-Ciemno tu jak cholera - powiedział Andrzej, gdy przechodziliśmy przez gęsto wyścieloną drzewami część lasu.

-Może zapalimy ognisko? - powiedziałem pół-żartem, a pół-serio.

-Czemu nie - podchwycił jednak pomysł. - Możemy uzbierać tu trochę chrustu i spróbować wykombinować jakieś źródło ognia... Masz może jakiegoś ognistego Pokemona na stanie?

Uśmiech na chwilę opuścił moją twarz.

-Miałem - odparłem.

-To znaczy...

-Do dzisiaj.

-Przykro mi.

-Nie szkodzi - dodałem. - Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Udało nam się rozpalić ogień na niewielkiej polance między drzewami i zjeść nieco podgrzewanego prowiantu. Ktoś mógł dowiedzieć się naszej lokalizacji, ale zbytnio o to nie dbaliśmy, z racji tego, że byliśmy z dala od miasta, a krzyki już dawno ucichły. Ktokolwiek przypuścił ten dziki atak, już zdążył się wycofać. W tej chwili zbliżała się północ, a ognisko powoli przygasało. Siedzieliśmy tak obaj opierając się o drzewa i praktycznie nie wymieniając słów. Mimo to, patrząc tylko na mojego towarzysza, wiedziałem, że daleki jest od pogodzenia się ze swoją stratą i najpewniej zajmie mu to dużo czasu. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę kochał tę dziewczynę. Heh, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, co w tej chwili czuł... Chciałem jakoś przerwać ciszę, ale zrobił to za mnie mój telefon. Nerwowym ruchem wyjąłem go z kieszeni i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz, który pokazywał na nieznany numer. Andrzej patrzył się na mnie z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. _A co mi tam, odbiorę_ - pomyślałem.

-Halo? - powiedziałem, przykładając komórkę do uszu.

-Żyjesz? - spytał damski głos.

-Tak, a kto dzwoni?

-To ja, Anna - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. - Telefon mi się zepsuł i musiałam skądś wykombinować nowy...

To w sumie wyjaśniało, czemu wcześniej nie dało się do niej dodzwonić.

-Gdzie aktualnie się znajdujesz?

-W Kasobrzegu.

_To na drugiej stronie wybrzeża... _- pomyślałem.

-Co z twoim znajomym?

-Nie było go - odparła.

-Nie żyje? - zapytałem.

-Tego nie wiem. Tylko to, że w chwili, w której przybyłam nie było go już w mieście. Nikt nie słyszał co się z nim stało, ani gdzie i kiedy zniknął. Podobno mają na dniach wybrać nowego lidera sali na czas jego zastępstwa.

-Jak on się nazywał?

-Daniel... Daniel Irwański.

-I jak rozumiem, teraz próbujesz go znaleźć?

-Tak. Mam prawo podejrzewać, że jeśli chciał uciec, to mógł się udać właśnie tu. Znam go... Wystarczająco długo.

Nie rozumiałem do końca co ma na myśli, ale to jej znajomy, więc powinna wiedzieć, co robi.

-Słyszałaś o Świętym Porcie?

-Nie - odparła ze zdziwieniem. - Coś się stało?

_To jeszcze nikt o tym nie mówi?!_

-Jak to... Dziś był atak. Zamieszki. Zginęło wielu ludzi - wyjaśniłem. _Czy zginęło aż tak wielu, że nikt nie był w stanie dostarczyć tej informacji? Dlaczego jeszcze o tym nie huczą w mediach?_ Moja rozmówczyni na chwilę ucichła.

-A ty? Jesteś cały?

-Tak, ale... Straciłem jednego Pokemona przez to zamieszanie. Chwilowo jestem ukryty gdzieś w pobliskim lesie - zrobiłem pauzę, zastanawiając się, czy dodawać jeszcze jeden szczegół, ale stwierdziłem, że w sumie to czemu nie - razem ze znajomym.

-Rozumiem - odparła. - W tej sytuacji nie wiem, czy...

-Szukaj dalej tego Daniela - przerwałem jej w pół zdania. - Jego zaginięcie w tym czasie może nie być przypadkowe.

-Dobrze... A ci atakujący... To znowu Pożeracze Krwi?

-Nie i wątpię, żeby mieli coś z tym wspólnego. Ludzi zaatakowały... Pokemony.

-Pokemony? - spytała z obawą w głosie.

-Tak, dla mnie to też dziwne i kompletnie niezrozumiałe, ale...

-Nie o to chodzi - wtrąciła się. - Dzień wcześniej słyszałam o ataku na grupę manifestujących na pokojowej paradzie w stolicy...

Poczułem, że serce zaczyna mi mocniej walić...

-Nieliczni świadkowie, którzy wyszli cało, twierdzą, że zostali napadnięci przez...

...by po chwili zatrzymać się zupełnie na parę kolejnych sekund.

-Dzikie Pokemony.

-Z kim rozmawiałeś? - spytał Andrzej, gdy zakończyliśmy konwersację.

-Ze znajomą - odparłem. - Tą, którą wcześniej wziąłeś za moją dziewczynę.

-Twoją...

-Nie ważne - wzruszyłem dłońmi. W tej chwili nie obchodziło mnie w ogóle, w jaką wersję wydarzeń wierzył mój znajomy. Powinien się cieszyć, że gdyby nie ja, to pewnie w ogóle nie uciekłby z tego przeklętego miasta.

Póki co miałem dosyć siedzenia w miejscu, a że na sen byłem chwilowo zbyt niespokojny, to powstałem na chwilę i zacząłem się rozglądać po okolicy.

-Idziesz gdzieś? - usłyszałem znów pytanie ze strony mojego tymczasowego kompana.

-Hm - pomyślałem. - Tak. Potrzebuję złapać nowego Pokemona. Najlepiej jak najszybciej.

Gdy o tym pomyślałem, to zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie łapałem Pokemonów. Zawsze udawało mi się zdobyć je w inny sposób, lecz teraz, gdy straciłem Quilavę, potrzebowałem kogoś w jego zastępstwo, żeby w ogóle mieć jak bronić się w obliczu nowych zagrożeń.

-Co powiesz na tego? - wskazał na wielką muchę latającą tuż obok nas. Zapewne musiała zostać przyciągnięta tu przez ogień.

-Nie wygląda na zbyt silną... - skomentowałem. Pokedex wskazał, że ten wielki insekt to w istocie Vibrava.

-Żebyś się nie zdziwił - odparł. - To silny i bardzo trudny do pokonania Pokemon, a w rękach wprawnego trenera może działać prawdziwe cuda. Bardzo rzadko się je spotyka, prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłem, że zobaczę jakąś w lesie.

-Hm - zastanowiłem się. - No dobrze, sam przekonam się co potrafi. Espeon, promień konfuzji!

Mój podopieczny zeskoczył mi z ramienia i zgodnie z otrzymanym poleceniem wykonał atak w stronę Pokemona. Ten z kolei odpowiedział czymś, co wyglądało jak wiązka smoczego żaru.

-Wykonaj unik szybkim atakiem! - zareagowałem na jego manewr, lecz za późno, bo część wiązki i tak trafiła mojego podwładnego. Ponadto jego kontra okazała się totalnie nieskuteczna, bo Vibrava uniknął jej wznosząc się w powietrze. Zauważyłem, że Espeon mocno oberwał, pomimo że ostatnie otrzymane uderzenie trafiło go jedynie częściowo. Mój przeciwnik jednak nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym co zrobić i zaatakował ponownie z zaskoczenia. Znałem ten cios i wiedziałem, że nie da się go uniknąć, więc zamiast skupiać się na tym, myślałem, jak na niego odpowiedzieć.

-Rzuć w niego kulą cienia! - poleciłem mojemu Pokemonowi. Niestety, oberwał on z taką siłą, że na chwilę stracił oddech i cofnął się o parę kroków. Co prawda tym razem jego cios trafił w cel, ale wyglądało na to, że dla Vibravy było to zaledwie muśnięcie. Pojedynek póki co nie przebiegał zbyt pomyślnie.

-Heh, mówiłem, że go nie doceniasz! - zaśmiał się Andrzej, który patrzył wygodnie z boku i obserwował naszą walkę. Cóż, skoro był zwycięzcą tytułu Klucznika Niebios w zeszłym roku, musiał mieć dużo większe doświadczenie z Pokemonami ode mnie...

Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym, jak zyskać przewagę w tym pojedynku. Vibrava był niewątpliwie dużo silniejszy niż mój podopieczny, jednak przez to przypomniałem sobie o pewnym ataku, którego udało mi się go nauczyć w trakcie podróży do Świętego Portu, gdy podpatrywałem jakąś walkę w miejskim Centrum Pokemon. Ruch był trudny do opanowania, ale warto byłoby go spróbować...

-Espeon, zamiana sił! - wydałem kolejne polecenie. Mój Pokemon Ten skupił swój kryształ na czole na swoim przeciwniku i przypuścił atak. Co prawda nie dało to żadnego widocznego efektu, ale jeśli się udało, to oznaczało to dla mnie sporą korzyść na czas walki. Póki co jednak Vibrava wcale się nie przejął i przeszedł do kolejnego ataku.

-Użyj psychozy! - rzuciłem. Tym razem postawiłem wszystko na jedną szalę, używając najsilniejszego dostępnego mi w tej chwili ataku. Vibrava zakoziołkował w locie, lecz mimo to nadal uderzył. Trafienie szczęśliwie nie wyrządziło Espeonowi wielkich szkód, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik już ledwo się trzymał.

-Teraz, kula cienia! - kontynuowałem szarżę. Pokemon-mucha nie zdołał tym razem ujść bez szwanku i powoli zataczał się ku ziemi. Wygląda na to, że mocno opadł z sił... Postanowiłem to wykorzystać i wyjąłem jednego z Pokeballi, o których już prawie zapomniałem, że je mam. Rzuciłem go w stronę Vibravy, ten zniknął w jego wnętrzu. Kula opadła na ziemię i zaczęła pikać... Po chwili jednak przestała, sygnalizując, że Pokemon został złapany.

-Witaj w drużynie – mruknąłem, sięgając ręką po balla. Kto wie, ile przyjdzie mu ze mną spędzić czasu...

Jakiś czas później udało mi się w końcu zasnąć, lecz mój sen nie był twardy i co chwilę się budziłem. Ponownie miałem jakieś dziwne wizje, lecz tym razem stał przede mną znajomy chłopak i wpatrywał się na mnie... Miałem wrażenie, że jego oczy przeszywały mnie na wskroś. Wokół niego panowała zaś bezkresna ciemność. Nie mogłem nawet dostrzec sylwetki Andrzeja, który spał obok mnie... Chwila, to przecież był sen...

-Zabiłeś go - powiedział chłopak.

-Kogo? - spytałem, z lekkim przestrachem w głosie.

-Mojego Quilavę - odparł tamten i w tej chwili uświadomiłem sobie skąd go znam.

-Ja... - nie mogłem mu nic odpowiedzieć, więc tylko uszczypnąłem się i zacząłem migać szybko oczyma, próbując się przebudzić. Nic nie działało. Spojrzałem na zegar i raz jeszcze. Za każdym razem wskazywał 4:32.

-Zabiłeś mojego Quilavę - powtórzył chłopiec.

Dźgnąłem się palcem w oko.

-Ał - ale nic się nie stało. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to co widzę... Jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Jakkolwiek groteskowo by to nie brzmiało.

-Porozmawiamy o tym? - zapytałem będąc już mocno przerażony.

-Nie - odparł przyciszonym głosem. - Nie mamy już o czym.

Chłopak cały czas patrzył się na mnie, a jego oczy połyskiwały wśród ciemności niczym dzikiego zwierzęcia. Nie miałem pojęcia co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji, więc tylko siedziałem dalej w miejscu i wpatrywałem się w niego, łudząc się, że koszmar w końcu znajdzie swój finał. Nie znalazł. Zamiast tego, duch trenera sięgnął dłonią w kieszeń i wyciągnął z niej coś, mocno za to chwytając. Wiązka wątłego światła przecięła metal, sugerując, że jest to niewielkich rozmiarów ostrze.

-Czekaj! - krzyknąłem. - Co ty...

-Nadszedł czas zemsty - wyszeptał.

Natychmiast podniosłem się na nogi. Sen czy nie, w tej chwili moje życie mogło być zagrożone.

-Uspokój się - powiedziałem do ducha, choć w gruncie rzeczy to ja byłem tym zdenerwowanym. - Wszystko możemy sobie wyjaśnić...

-Jest już na to za późno - odparł tym samym tonem. - Twój los jest... Przesądzony! - na chwilę krzyknął i podbiegł rzucając się na mnie. Szybko uniknąłem dźgnięcia i zacząłem biec z dala od tego widma.

-Andrzej! - krzyknąłem. - Jesteś tam? - jednak nie usłyszałem nic w odpowiedzi. Wyjścia były dwa: albo naprawdę to był tylko zły sen, albo on sam zbyt mocno spał żeby móc mnie usłyszeć. Jeśli to drugie, to niestety mogłem mieć poważny problem. Póki co jednak poruszałem się przed siebie. W lesie mogłem zostać łatwo złapany, ale jeśli bym z niego wyszedł, to na otwartej przestrzeni dużo łatwiej będzie się orientować.

-Gdzie idziesz? - dobiegł mnie ściszony dziewczęcy głos. Obróciłem się nieco w lewo, skąd zdawał się dobiegać i ujrzałem... Zuzannę, tę samą, której widmo niedawno zdawało mi się widzieć w Świętym Porcie.

-Ty też? - spytałem i odwróciłem się w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie na jej wysokości powtórnie ujrzałem trenera zmarłego Quilavy.

_No bez jaj _- pomyślałem. - _Nie dość, że nie żyjecie, to jeszcze możecie się teleportować..._

Ze wszystkich stron teraz najbezpieczniejszą wydawała mi się ta, z której przyszedłem, ale jeśli widma potrafiły się przemieszczać tak szybko, to uciekając od nich nic bym nie osiągnął, więc zamiast tego przebiegłem pomiędzy dwoma duchami. Zauważyłem w biegu, że dziewczyny już tam nie było. Za to stanęła przed mymi oczyma na kolejnej prostej.

-Widzę, że tak łatwo się ode mnie nie odczepicie - skomentowałem z przekąsem. No dobra - sięgnąłem dłonią po pokeballa. - Ursaring, idź!

Ursa wyszedł z balla, ale nie zareagował wcale na widok swojej dawnej trenerki. Nie poznawał jej? A może dlatego, że to tak naprawdę nie była ona...

-Kula cienia! - wydałem polecenie, a ten błyskawicznie wykonał atak. Jednakże w momencie, gdy kula sięgnęła ciała dziewczyny, ta rozmyła się w powietrzu.

_O co tu chodzi_ - zastanawiałem się kontynuując bieg. Nie miałem już Quilavy żeby potwierdzić moją teorię, ale Ursa zachowywał się zdecydowanie zbyt obojętnie w tej sytuacji... Nawet jeśli to duch, to czemu tak szybko się tego domyślił? Każdy by się przecież zdziwił na widok kogoś, kto już dawno umarł... Nawet Pokemon. Następnym razem zobaczyłem zarówno chłopaka, jak i dziewczynę obok siebie.

-Espeon, Ursaring! Kula cienia! - powitałem ich w podobny sposób co ostatnio.

Atak trafił tym razem w dziewczynę, powodując, że kolejny raz się rozmyła zaraz po tym, jak zrobił to drugi duch. Na chwilę przed tym gdy to się stało zaobserwowałem, że kolor jego ciała jakby na chwilę się zmienił. Nie miałem w tej chwili pewności, ale wyglądało to na odcień fioletu. Po kolejnych paru metrach biegu, udało mi się wyrwać z lasu i trafiłem na jakąś polanę z piaskową drogą do samochodów. Na lewo było widać jakieś wzniesienie pełne śmieci... Złomowisko? Na prawo zaś droga, którą tu trafiliśmy. Świetnie. Przed moimi oczyma znów zmaterializowały się oba duchy, z tymże tym razem było ich więcej... Kopie Zuzanny i trenera Quilavy były tak liczne, że w rezultacie okrążyły nas.

-Coś mi tu nie gra - powiedziałem na głos. Moje Pokemony wyglądały na gotowe do ataku. Wyjąłem mój telefon i odpaliłem dexa, gdyż szalona myśl przyszła mi do głowy. Skierowałem go w stronę jednego z duchów i odczytałem...

_Mismagius - Pokemon-duch. Jego krzyk brzmi jak inkantacja. Czasami nasycony jest on nieznaną mocą dającą szczęście._

_O cholera_ - pomyślałem. Kolejny dziki Pokemon? Ale czemu atakuje mnie w ten sposób, przybierając formy znanych mi umarłych ludzi...

-Ursaring, znowu ten sam ruch! - powiedziałem i obserwowałem jak Kula Cienia niweluje jedną ze zjaw. Prawdopodobnie to klony stworzone jakimś atakiem... W tej chwili wszystkie z nich zamieniły się, przybierając prawdziwą formę Pokemona. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że zmieniając wygląd nic nie zdziała... Jeden z nich zaatakował liściastym atakiem w Ursę.

-Espeon, celuj w niego! - wydałem rozkaz, lecz i ten okazał się tylko kopią. Czyli mógł też atakować przy ich użyciu. W tej chwili wszystkie z nich zaatakowały, tym razem jakimś psychicznym atakiem.

_Jest ich za dużo!_ - uświadomiłem sobie.

-Espeon, ochrona! - kazałem mu powstrzymać tę szarżę. Chociaż teraz się udało, to następnym razem mogliśmy nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Jeśli wszystkie klony zaatakują naraz... Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby rozpoznać prawdziwego.

_Wiem!_ - przyszło mi na myśl. Wyjąłem znowu Pokedexa i zacząłem po kolei je skanować. Mój pomysł okazał się słuszny, bo dopiero za którymś razem program znowu wyszukał informacje. Czyli za pierwszym razem pechowo prześwietliłem oryginał i tego nie dostrzegłem!

-Espeon, psychoza w tego Mismagiusa! - wskazałem mu cel. Mój Pokemon wykonał atak, lecz duch znowu się rozmył, chociaż pozostawił swoje klony na miejscu. Spostrzegłem się, że coś musiało być nie tak...

-Ursa, pogryzienie! - rzuciłem, palcem wskazując na próżnie, w której przed chwilą był mój przeciwnik. Mimo to niedźwiedź ruszył i chwycił coś szczęką, na wysokości, na której klony miały głowy i szarpnął za to. Po chwili klony się rozmyły, a ja mogłem zauważyć oberwaną twarz Mismagiusa wydartą zębami Ursy i opadającą resztę jego ciała.

-Dobra robota! - dodałem z zadowoleniem. - Wygląda na to, że nawet najlepsza iluzja wciąż pozostaje iluzją.

Powiedziawszy to, obróciłem się, by ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku, ale drogę zagrodziła mi czyjaś twarz. Bardzo dziwna twarz.

-Nieźle powiedziane - usłyszałem z jej ust. - Ciekawe czemu miałem cię jedynie znaleźć... Niestety, będę musiał zmienić plan. Jesteś stanowczo zbyt ciekawy, żeby pozwolić ci żyć.

-O czym ty mówisz? - odparłem, cofając się gwałtownie o parę kroków.

-To miasto będzie twoim końcem, tak jak dla pozostałych ludzi. Wybacz. Salamance, idź! - krzyknął, jedną ręką sięgając po Pokeball, a drugą po przenośny pistolet.

_Tak coś myślałem, że to jednak nie sen_ - zdążyło mi jeszcze przejść przez myśl.

Majestatyczny błękitny smok wzbił się w powietrze, ale nie miałem zbytnio czasu się mu przyglądać w obliczu nagłego zagrożenia.

-Espeon, promień konfuzji!

Trener Salamence'a spudłował o jakiś kilometr. W optymalnym wypadku mógłby zastrzelić sam siebie, niestety psychiczna moc mojego Pokemona nie działała zbyt dobrze na ludzi.

-Wygląda na to, że będę musiał się obejść bez tego - podsumował, chowając broń do kabury zamocowanej przy pasie. Mogłem dostrzec, że był całkiem rosłym mężczyzną o długich, ciemnych włosach. Jego strój przypominał nieco jakiegoś kapłana z gier komputerowych. Nie byłem w stanie dostrzec w tej ciemności, ale zdawało mi się, że ma też jakiś emblemat wyszyty na swojej szacie.

-Kim ty właściwie jesteś?... - spytałem.

-Twoją śmiercią – odrzekł beznamiętnie. - Salamence, smoczy żar!

-Espeon, zamiana sił! - wydałem polecenie. Niestety atak nie trafił z takiej odległości i potężna wiązka zbliżała się do nas coraz bliżej.

-Ochrona! - zareagowałem w ostatniej chwili, lecz to wystarczyło, by cios został zneutralizowany.

-Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zaszydził mój przeciwnik. - To będzie prostsze niż myślałem!

-Ursaring i Espeon, kula cienia - kontynuowałem niezrażony. Salamence zawirował w powietrzu, ale nie był w stanie uniknąć obu ciosów i jeden go trafił w lewe skrzydło, co sprawiło, że nieco zleciał.

-Zamiana sił! - spróbowałem raz jeszcze, ale znowu na daremno.

-Wygląda na to, że nawet zdajesz sobie siłę, że to ja tu mam przewagę! - zadrwił znowu nieznajomy. - Dobrze zatem! Hiper promień!

-Ursa, odpowiedz tym samym!

Potężne strumienie obu Pokemonów spotkały się gdzieś w górze, jednak to ta smoka była potężniejsza. Wiązki przez chwilę przeciskały się, jakby ze sobą walczyły, w końcu jednak obie rozprysły się w powietrzu nie mogąc się przebić. Teraz jednak oba Pokemony musiały nieco ostygnąć po ataku, co mogłem wykorzystać...

-Espeon, psychoza! - psychiczny atak trafił w błękitnego smoka, jednakże on tylko na chwilę obniżył tor lotu.

-Twoje nędzne ataki nic nie znaczą dla tej bestii - powiedział jego trener. - Chociaż niestety nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o tobie. Salamence, trzęsienie ziemi!

Nim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować, poczułem, że ziemia wyrywa mi się spod nóg. Instynktownie wyciągnąłem przed siebie ręce, by powstrzymać impet uderzenia, ale na chwilę straciłem kontrolę nad sytuacją. Gdy się podniosłem, Ursaring leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Espeon był cały zdrów, bo przez cały czas siedział mi na ramieniu.

-Ursa! - krzyknąłem, ale Pokemon niedźwiedź nie podnosił się.

-No, to jednego mniej - podsumował walczący ze mną trener. Wyjąłem Pokeball i wróciłem mojego podopiecznego, świadom, że w tej walce nie mam większych szans, jeśli dalej będę pozbawiony wsparcia. O tym właśnie pomyślałem, więc postanowiłem chwycić się mojej ostatniej nadziei, wyjmując telefon i wykręcając telefon do Andrzeja.

_Oby był jeszcze jest przytomny..._

Chłopak obudził się nagle. Był środek nocy, ale głośna melodia jego telefonu nie dawała mu spać. Najśmieszniejsze było w tym to, że ledwo zdążył otworzyć oczy, a dzwonek przestał dzwonić. Sięgnął ręką do telefonu, lecz jasne światło wyświetlacza na tle nocnej ciemności niemal go oślepiło. Dopiero po chwili był w stanie odczytać, iż dzwoniącą osobą był chłopak, z którym niedawno uciekał z miasta, co było o tyle dziwne, że powinien był spać gdzieś koło niego. Zawołał zatem jego imię, lecz nie spotkało się to z żadnym odzewem. Powstał zatem, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego towarzysz tylko robił sobie z niego żarty, jednak po przeszukaniu okolicy nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć.

-Nie ma go... - powiedział na głos. Wyrzucił z Pokeballa jednego ze swoich Pokemonów i postanowił poszukać zaginionego. Niestety, Pokemon, którego wybrał do tego celu zamiast ludzi wolał węszyć stare graty. I w ten sposób trafił na złomowisko ukryte w lesie.

-No to cudnie - skwitował.

W nocy moja komórka się rozładowywała przez brak światła i starczyło mi baterii tylko na parę sygnałów. _Cholera..._ - pomyślałem. W tej chwili mogłem się zacząć poważnie zastanawiać nad ucieczką, chyba, że udałoby mi się...

-Espeon - szybki atak! - krzyknąłem.

Smok był zbyt wysoko, żeby go trafić, ale...

-Hah, dobry żart! - zaśmiał się mój oponent. - Salamence, użyj strumienia ognia!

-Promień konfuzji! - rzuciłem, gdy oba Pokemony były naprzeciw siebie. Po chwili smok zionął wielkim ogniem, który... Trafił w jego samego. Salamence zachwiał się w powietrzu od impetu uderzenia.

-Zamiana sił! - wydałem kolejne polecenie, lecz Pokemonowi-smokowi wystarczyło sił by znowu wzlecieć w górę i uniknąć ataku.

-Nie ze mną te numery - powiedział jego trener. - Teraz poczuj prawdziwą moc! Salamence, atak bestialstwa!

Smok rzucił 3 potężne serie ataków, z których tylko jedna raniła go samego na skutek konfuzji. Espeon nie zdążył się przed nimi obronić.

-Espeon! - krzyknąłem, jednak był zbyt słaby, żeby się podnieść. Schowałem go do balla. Salamence dalej unosił się w powietrzu, mocno osłabiony, lecz nadal niepowstrzymany...

-Tak, też uwielbiam jak babrasz się w śmieciach - powiedział Andrzej na swojego niesfornego Pokemona. Że też w taką noc... - jednakże po chwili na linii jego spojrzenia, gdzieś na horyzoncie pokazała się sylwetka ogromne smoka latającego ponad ziemią. - Chwila! - pomyślał. - Przecież to...

-Wygląda na to, że skończyły ci się Pokemony - podsumował nieznajomy w stroju zakonnika. Słońce pojawiło się na horyzoncie i dzięki temu miałem pewność, że miał coś wyszyte na szacie. Nie mogłem rozpoznać symbolu, jednak teraz miałem zgoła gorszy problem. - Zatem nie widzę już przeszkód, żeby - kontynuował, wyciągając ponownie pistolet z kabury. - Hm... Żeby się ciebie pozbyć. Miałem tego nie robić, ale cóż... To silniejsze ode mnie. Wybacz.

Pojedynczy strzał przeciął powietrze obok mnie, kiedy schyliłem się na bok. Rozmyślałem tylko nad tym, gdzie najlepiej będzie uciekać...

-Rotom, zamieć! - usłyszałem znajomy głos, a po chwili poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie chłodny podmuch. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, przede mną wciąż stał ten sam zakonnik, z tymże jego Salamence z dziwnych powodów teraz nieprzytomny leżał rozpięty na ziemi. Tuż za nimi dostrzegłem biegnącego w moją stronę Andrzeja, który miał ze sobą... Lodówkę?

-Dzwoniłeś? - spytał Andrzej.

_He he. No doprawdy_ - pomyślałem.

-Ale... - powiedział niekryjący zdziwienia trener upadłego Salamence'a. - A, cholera! - rzucił w końcu i zaczął strzelać z pistoletu. Najpierw wystrzelił w stronę mojego towarzysza, ten jednak zasłonił się wcześniej wspomnianą lodówką. Prześwietliłem ją szybko Pokedexem i tak - naprawdę okazała się być tajemniczym Pokemonem o nazwie Rotom. A to ci ciekawostka. Jego metalowe ciało odbijało wszystkie pociski, zatem tajemniczy mnich szybko zmienił cel na mnie. Nie przewidział jednak tego, że miałem na tyle wyćwiczony refleks, żeby zdążyć się uchylić. Zamiast czekać na dalszy tok wydarzeń, po prostu podbiegłem do gościa będąc cały czas w tej pozie. Próbował oddać jeszcze parę strzałów, lecz za każdym razem wystarczyło mi skręcić się w bok, by ich uniknąć. W końcu znalazłem się obok niego i przywaliłem mu centralnie z Zidane'a, przez co zwalił się na ziemię, a jego pistolet wypadł mu z rąk.

-I kto tu teraz kogo zabije? - zadrwiłem z niego, jednak przez chwilę się zastanowiłem. Mogłem teoretycznie wziąć jego pistolet i go zabić tu i teraz, ale wtedy musiałbym albo go zostawić, co oznaczałoby pozostawianie po sobie śladów, lub go wziąć ze sobą, co również mogłoby przysporzyć mi kłopotów... Zamiast tego zrobiłem więc najgłupszą rzecz, jaka mogła przyjść mi do głowy. Podniosłem nogę najwyżej jak mogłem i z całej siły wdepnąłem podeszwę w jego przebrzydłą twarz. - Kto kogo zabije?! - powtórzyłem i podniosłem buta. Zrobiłem tak jeszcze parę razy, ale gość nie odpowiedział. Gdy skończyłem, jego twarz była pełna brudu z mojego obuwia wymieszanego z jego własną krwią. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić czy jeszcze oddychał, ale w sumie miałem to gdzieś.

-Co teraz? - spytał Andrzej, gdy znów znalazłem się obok niego.

-Idziemy stąd - odparłem bez namysłu.

-Gdzie?

-Jak najdalej.

Parę kroków później:

-Czyli gdzie dokładnie?

Zatrzymałem się, by się zastanowić.

-Najpierw do Centrum Pokemon. Potem na pekaes.

Była gdzieś szósta rano, gdy dotarliśmy do Świętego Portu. Byliśmy tak bardzo zmęczeni brakiem snu i koniecznością nieustannego przemieszczania się, że żaden z nas nawet nie skomentował tego, jak bardzo opustoszałe i nędzne było teraz to miasto, które bardziej przypominało pobojowisko. Rozwalone mieszkania, zastygłe ciała ludzi leżące na ulicach i brak jakichkolwiek odgłosów poza trzepotaniem ptasich skrzydeł. Gdzieniegdzie ostatnie kruki unosiły się po powietrzu. Podobna, a nawet gorsza atmosfera panowała w Centrum Pokemon. Andrzej nawet nie wchodził do środka, ja zaś szybko przebiegłem od rozwalonych drzwi do aparatury służącej leczeniu Pokemonów, przekonując się jak bardzo dosłowne może być powiedzenie _po trupach do celu_. Oczywiście musiałem sam sobie poradzić, bo na miejscu nie było już żadnej żywej duszy. Jak ktoś taki mógł coś takiego zrobić?... Wcześniej widziałem Pożeraczy Krwi dokonujących podobnych mordów, jednakże byli oni czymś w rodzaju zombie, umarłymi istotami, które czyniły to wbrew sobie. Osoba, z którą dziś się spotkałem wyglądała jednak na kogoś, kto jest w pełni świadomy zła, które czyni. Najdziwniejsze było to, że używali do tego Pokemonów...

-Nie sądziłem, że umiesz obsługiwać sprzęt medyczny - powiedział Andrzej, gdy wręczyłem mu jego Pokeballe po opuszczeniu budynku.

-Miałem okazję z nim poeksperymentować - odparłem. - Jak myślisz, czy znajdziemy kogoś na dworcu?

-Nie wiem - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. - Normalnie autobusy kursują już o tej porze, ale...

Mimo to na peksie, który znajdował się na peryferiach miasta, a zatem nie został dotknięty katastrofą, był cały jeden człowiek kursujący nerwowo między autobusami. Zatrzymał się na nasz widok.

-Uh - powiedział. - Panowie na przejażdżkę?

-Raczej nic nas tu nie trzyma - rzuciłem, choć mój towarzysz mógł mieć inne zdanie.

-Ech - sapnął nasz rozmówca. - No dobra, wyświadczę wam tę usługę, chociaż nawet nie wiem czemu sam wychodziłem z domu. Nie za bardzo chce mi się teraz tu... Przebywać.

-Rozumiem. Jakim cudem uniknął pan tych zamieszek? - spytałem z ciekawości.

-Miałem szczęście - odparł.

-To tak jak my - przyznałem.

-Dobra - powiedział, kiedy weszliśmy do otwartego przez niego mini-busa. - Gdzie was zawieść?

Pomyślałem chwilę.

-Do Kasobrzegu.

-Daleko - namyślił się. - To będzie... - podał kwotę, dość sporą, choć nie jak na te warunki.

-Zapłacę - odparłem bez zastanowienia wyciągając portfel. Andrzej próbował mnie powstrzymać, ale po chwili dał sobie spokój. _Odpłaci mi w swoim czasie _- pomyślałem.

W czasie jazdy nie rozmawialiśmy z kierowcą, choć nadal nie rozumiałem skąd on się tam u licha znalazł. Może po prostu znowu mieliśmy szczęście? Nie myślałem nad tym zbyt długo, bo szybko ogarnął mnie sen. Po paru godzinach rozbudził mnie Andrzej.

-Zatrzymaliśmy się – powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

-Już jesteśmy na miejscu? - spytałem dla pewności.

-Chyba nie - rzucił niepewnie. Rozejrzałem się, stwierdzając, że faktycznie stoimy na jakimś polu. Podniosłem się więc by spytać się kierowcy, co się stało. Ten jednak uprzedził mnie.

-Cholera - powiedział. - Wybaczcie, ale wygląda na to, że skończyło mi się paliwo.

-Proszę?

-Ach - pocierał nerwowo głowę. - Miałem wczoraj zaparkować, ale przez te wydarzenia... I nie myślałem, że tak daleko będę musiał jechać.

-Hm - westchnąłem. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

-To będzie jakieś kilka kilometrów od naszego celu...

Wyciągnąłem telefon i faktycznie GPS pokazywał, że jesteśmy całkiem blisko Kasobrzegu.

-Że też akurat teraz... Chyba nawet nie ma żadnej stacji w pobliżu.

-Huh - zamyślił się Andrzej. - Wygląda na to, że resztę przejdziemy pieszo.

-Jeśli chcecie tam trafić, to musicie iść tą drogą - wskazał ręką kierowca. - To dość łatwa trasa, po prostu trzymajcie się blisko jezdni i będziecie na miejscu po tych paru kilometrach.

-Mam już dość tego chodzenia - westchnąłem, gdy zostawiliśmy pojazd za sobą.

-Ta - zgodził się mój towarzysz. - Moglibyśmy spróbować wziąć stopa, ale nic nie jedzie tą drogą.

-Dziwisz się? - spytałem.

-Niespecjalnie - odparł.

-Ha ha ha. Wygląda na to, że ten staruch dobrze was poprowadził.

-Kto to powiedział? - spytałem, rozglądając się nerwowo po okolicy. Po chwili, gdzieś zza krzaków, wyłoniło się pięciu rosłych mężczyzn w zakonnych szatach, na których widniał emblemat z głową nieznanego mi stworzenia. Odwróciłem się za siebie, ale autobusu nie było już na miejscu.

-To pułapka - zreflektował się Andrzej.

-No to cudnie - skwitowałem.

-A więc to on - odezwał się pierwszy z mężczyzn.

-Nie ma wątpliwości - dodał drugi. - Wygląda dokładnie tak jak w opisie.

-Wyśmienicie - skwitował trzeci, najbardziej zbliżony do nas i jednocześnie wyglądający na dowodzącego grupą. - Damy wam prosty wybór: albo oddacie nam to po dobroci...

-Albo co? - spytałem, choć szczerze powiedziawszy nie miałem bladego pojęcia o jakie _to_ mogło im chodzić, jednak w tej chwili zignorowałem ten fakt. Mogłem się przyjrzeć dokładnie tym dziwnym strojom, które na sobie mieli i choć nie dałbym sobie głowy uciąć, to nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby należeli do tej samej ferajny, co ten gość z Salamance'm. W odpowiedzi facet jedynie uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

-Albo będziemy musieli być bardziej bezpośredni - odrzekł.

W powietrzu zapanowała niesforna aura. Andrzej spojrzał na mnie z miną _"co robimy?"_, a ja odparłem na to spojrzeniem typu _"c**j wie"_.

-Więc - odezwał się znów potencjalny lider szwadronu - jaka decyzja?

_"Sp*******my"_ - rzuciłem gestem memu towarzyszowi, na co ten ruszył wraz ze mną do przodu. Przepchnęliśmy się przez zdezorientowanych mnichów i ruszyliśmy przed siebie ile sił w nogach.

-Szlag! - rzucił znowu ten sam z nich, wciąż dziwiąc się, że dopuścił do tej sytuacji. - Hydreigon, idź! Zatrzymaj ich!

W powietrzu ponad nami wzniósł się majestatyczny smok.

-Niezła bestia - skomentował Andrzej.

-Żryj to - rzuciłem smokowi, wyjmując Pokeballa. - Espeon, zamiana sił! Vibrava, smoczy podmuch!

Potężna kanonada trafiła prosto w Hydreigona. Nie tylko został osłabiony przez psychiczny atak Espeona, ale jeszcze oberwał atakiem Pokemona, na którego typ sam był słaby. Mimo to tamci nie przerywali pościgu, a wręcz przeciwnie - dodawali do stawki kolejne Pokemony, głównie latające. Wyglądało na to, że przy takiej przewadze liczebnej nie mieliśmy szans, więc trzeba było coś wymyślić.

-Zaraz nas tu pozabijają - rzucił Andrzej, ledwo omijając kolejny atak z powietrza.

-Chyba mam pomysł - szepnąłem.

-Tak?

-Spójrz - wskazałem na naszą drogę, która przebiegała wszakże przez jezioro. - Na trzy dajemy nura.

-Ale... - mój kompan chciał jeszcze zaprotestować.

-Raz... - westchnął. - Dwa...

-Ty i te twoje pomysły...

-Trzy!

W tej samej sekundzie w wyniku rozkojarzenia trafiłby nas płomienny atak jednego z przeciwnych Pokemonów, lecz Espeon zablokował go ochroną. My w tej chwili rozbiegliśmy się i wskoczyliśmy do jeziora po dwóch przeciwnych stronach.

-Gdzie oni są?! - krzyknął jeden z mnichów, gdy dobiegli już na miejsce.

-Wskoczyli do wody! - odparł drugi. - Patrz, tam płynie! - wskazał palcem.

-Ale który to z nich? - mówił kolejny.

-Po prostu złapcie ich obu! - krzyknął przywódca.

Mnisi mieli z tym małe opory, ale wskoczyli do wody. Wygląda na to, że dysponowali żadnymi wodnymi Pokemonami, bo w przeciwnym wypadku mogliby mieć nad nami przewagę. Wykorzystał to Andrzej, który płynął na Lanturnie, choć ja musiałem sam sobie radzić. Na szczęście ustaliliśmy dobre miejsce na ukrycie się - przed nami był gdzieś mały przydrożny budynek, prawdopodobnie stary barak, czy coś w tym stylu. Schowaliśmy się tam, zanim mogli dostrzec gdzie poszliśmy, by tam przeczekać aż do ich odejście.

-Nieźle ich wykiwaliśmy, co? - zarechotał szeptem Andrzej.

-Cii - uciszyłem go gestem, bo właśnie doszły mnie ich kroki i zacząłem wyraźniej nadsłuchiwać.

-A teraz gdzie? - powiedział jeden.

-Hm - zadumał się ten, który głosem przypominał ich lidera. - Sprawdźcie ten mały domek na dobry początek.

Zadrżałem lekko, ale nie poruszając się.

-Zamknięty - stwierdził mężczyzna dotknąwszy drzwi.

-Dobra - powiedział znowu ich przywódca. - Daleko nie zaszli, a ta droga i tak prowadzi do jednego miejsca. Dorwiemy ich w Kasobrzegu. Przekażcie kapłanom Świątyni, że mogą nas oczekiwać.

Poszli sobie.

-Uch, w końcu świeże powietrze - odsapnąłem po pobycie w śmierdzącym baraku prostując ręce.

-Hmm - zastanowił się Andrzej. - Ci ludzie...

-Co z nimi?

-Widziałeś symbol na ich szatach? Nie przypominał ci niczego?

-Nieszczególnie...

-Kojarzysz więc może podania o rzekomym Pokemonie bogu, który miał stworzyć świat?

-Co? - spytałem ze zdziwieniem. - To przecież późnośredniowieczny pogląd... W dodatku tych bogów była swego czasu masa.

-No tak, ale był jeden główny nurt tego wyznania i ci ludzie noszą właśnie...

-Symbol tego boga? - skrzywiłem się, nie rozumiejąc dalej tego absurdu.

-No tak... Jak on się nazywał? Coś z "us" na końcu chyba, ale utknęło mi w głowie... Urenus?

-Arceus - poprawiłem go, odgrzebując moją pamięć z lekcji historii.

-Właśnie.

Zdziwiony tą wieścią ruszyłem w stronę miasta, lecz ta myśl nie dawała mi całkiem spokoju.

-Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że to wyznawcy jakiś mitów? - dopytywałem Andrzeja.

-Cóż, widocznie to nie mit, skoro ktoś nadal go kultywuje - odparł szyderczo.

-Ale... Przecież od dawna wiadomo, że bóg, jeśli istnieje, nie może być Pokemonem! To byłoby bez sensu, skoro same Pokemony powstały dopiero gdzieś na początku średniowiecza!

-No tak, ale może...

-Może co?

-No nie wiem, może nie wszyscy są przekonani, że na pewno wcześniej nie istniał jakiś inny Pokemon, który stworzył świat, a dopiero po jakimś czasie inne Pokemony.

-Absurd - skomentowałem. - Naukowcy przecież udowodnili, że istniał jeden pierwszy Pokemon, Mew, który zawierał mieszankę genotypów wszystkich innych Pokemonów.

-Tak? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem - przyznał.

-Spałeś na lekcjach biologi? - spytałem ze zdziwieniem.

-Ech, no wiesz, nigdy nie uchodziłem za kujona - wystękał.

Westchnąłem. Moje dawne ambicje naukowe wiązane z medycyną do dziś mnie zaskakiwały.

-No dobra, to jak tam było z tym Mew? - zaciekawił się w końcu, gdy przez jakiś czas milczałem.

-Pff - zamyśliłem się. - O ile dobrze pamiętam, to powstał przez dziwną mieszaninę konia z jakimś wymarłym gatunkiem owada... Czy czegoś pokrewnego z owadami?

-W jaki sposób?...

-Nikt nie umie tego wyjaśnić, głównie dlatego, że ten drugi gatunek wymarł niedługo potem... Ogólnie mało co o nim wiadomo, nawet wtedy był dość rzadki, a w tamtych czasach jeszcze nikt nie prowadził danych o owadach.

-Hm. I co wyszło z tej mieszanki?

-Mew, Pokemon o tak skomplikowanym genotypie, że komórki jego ciała były kilkukrotnie większe od zwierzęcych, by móc go pomieścić. Porównuje się to do układanki - Mew był kompletem, zawierał cały zestaw genów innych gatunków Pokemonów.

-Które pewnie też są dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż nasze?

-Żebyś wiedział. Trzykrotna helisa DNA i takie bajery.

-Że co?...

-No nieważne... W każdym razie, te informacje były związane głównie z ewolucjami, Pokemon ma w genach swoje wszystkie możliwe formy. Niektóre Pokemony mają tam puste miejsca, bo nie ewoluują, inne zaś, na przykład Eevee - tu się zatrzymałem, bo uświadomiłem sobie, że sam od dawna mam na ramieniu niezwykle ciekawy przypadek Pokemona - ma aż poszerzone miejsce na te dane.

-Okej, to Mew miał po prostu wszystkie geny wszystkich Pokemonów... Ale skąd się te wzięły?

-To akurat proste - odrzekłem. - Mew krzyżował się z różnymi gatunkami zwierząt, za każdym razem dając życie innemu gatunkowi Pokemona. Tyle razy ile się rozmnażał, powstawał osobny rodzaj.

-Hm - zadumał się Andrzej. - To wszystko brzmi wiarygodnie, ale jest w tym jeden haczyk.

-Jaki? - zdziwiłem się.

-Gdzie w tym wszystkim jest ten cały Mew? Znaczy... Gdzie teraz on jest?

-Och, to banalne. Był tylko jeden okaz Mew i prędzej czy później umarł...

-Ze starości?

-Myślę raczej, że ze skrajnego wyczerpania seksem.

Dotarliśmy do Kasobrzegu. Zgodnie z tym, co słyszałem, miasto było dużo większe od Świętego Portu i wyglądało bardziej na lokalną metropolię. Z tym, że wcale nie było czuć, że jest się w nadmorskiej miejscowości.

-Najpierw pójdziemy co Centrum Pokemon - powiedziałem. - Chcę coś sprawdzić, odpocząć i potrenować Pokemony. I przy okazji kogoś spotkać.

Mój towarzysz przytaknął tylko i obaj udaliśmy się do czerwono-białego lokalu dla trenerów. Przyznam szczerze, że było to chyba największe Centrum w jakim do tej pory byłem, przy tym zachowanym w świetnym stanie. Nie dziwne było, że w tych okolicznościach panował tłok w strefie hotelowej i to na tyle duży, że udało mi się zdobyć tylko jednoosobowy pokój.

-Nic lepszego nie mogłem zdobyć - przekazałem Andrzejowi.

-Będziemy musieli się zmieścić - odparł. - A co z twoją znajomą?

-Dzwoniłem i mówiła, że jest gdzieś w okolicy. Jutro postara się tu być.

-Mówiłeś jeszcze, że chciałeś też coś sprawdzić?

-Prawda, dlatego teraz idę do kafejki internetowej.

-Dobry pomysł - przytaknął i ruszyliśmy razem.

Zacząłem googlać jakichkolwiek informacji o religijnych organizacjach związanych z pokemonowym bogiem.

-Na twoim miejscu szukałbym Arceusa, to w końcu jego symbol nosili na szatach - zasugerował Andrzej, gdy wyniki wyszukiwania nie wyglądały zbyt ciekawie.

-Można spróbować - odparłem i moim oczom ukazała się encyklopedyczna definicja bóstwa, kilka linków do jego grafik i nic poza tym.

-Ten obrazek wygląda jak ten na ich podobiźnie - znowu zauważył mój towarzysz.

-Fakt - zgodziłem się i sprawdziłem z jakiej pochodzi strony. - O, to chyba jakieś stowarzyszenie.

-"Kościół Suzuran Wyznawców Prawdziwego Boga" - odczytał Andrzej. - "Spotkania w Świątyni Centralnej w Kasobrzegu codziennie o 18".

-Ci goście mówili coś o kapłanie świątyni - przypomniałem. - Może chodziło właśnie o to...

-Wygląda to tajemniczo - przyznał chłopak - zwłaszcza, że na tej stronie mało co można znaleźć, poza paroma nazwiskami... Które pewnie i tak nie znaczą.

-Jest tam też kapłan?

-Jest paru, w tym jeden główny, ale chyba ma tylko inicjały, albo coś...

-Ta, jest napisane samo "ID", cokolwiek to oznacza.

-Chyba nic więcej stamtąd nie wykopiemy - westchnął Andrzej.

Zamyśliliśmy się na chwilę, wpatrując w zawartość otwartej strony internetowej tej dziwnej organizacji religijnej. Kim byli? Czy naprawdę wierzyli w tego całego Arceusa? A przede wszystkim - czemu tak bardzo chcieli mnie dorwać?... Tymczasem w tle dało się słyszeć telewizyjne wiadomości, i choć tak jak inni nie zwracałem na nie zbytniej uwagi, to nagle niespodziewana informacja wszystkich rozbudziła.

_A teraz nagły komunikat_ - oznajmiła prowadząca programu. - _Doszły nas słuchy o wybuchu zamieszek w Dryfonie na niespodziewaną skalę. Nieliczni świadkowie informują, że źródłem agresji są Pokemony, ale póki co nie potwierdza tego policja. Będziemy państwa informować, gdy tylko dowiemy się więcej. Póki co, powtarzam raz jeszcze: mamy informacje o zamieszkach w Dryfonie, które mogą być wywołane atakiem Pokemonów._

-Cholera - powiedział Andrzej. - Mam rodzinę w stolicy... Ja...

-Co jest? - spytałem, zdziwiony, gdy zaczął się podnosić z miejsca.

-Muszę się dowiedzieć co tam się dzieje i czy wszystko z nimi dobrze. Jak najszybciej!

-Jesteś pewien?

-Tak. Ty tu zostań, spotkaj się ze swoją dziewczyną, czy nie, dowiedz się, kim są ci cholerni mnisi, ja muszę teraz zająć się sobą. Nie będę znów patrzeć bezradnie, gdy umierają moi bliscy! - powiedział niemal ze łzami w oczach, po czym wybiegł z Centrum Pokemon. Tym razem nie miałem siły go zatrzymywać.

Znowu pozostałem sam. Cóż, Andrzej i tak nie był moim zamierzonym towarzyszem, jednak jego obecność okazała się pomocna i być może tylko dzięki niemu udało mi się wyjść z dotychczasowych tarapatów. Teraz, kiedy wiedziałem nieco więcej o moich przeciwnikach, miałem ten dyskomfort, że byłem przeciwko nim sam... Do czasu, gdy dołączy do mnie Anna, co miało nastąpić niedługo. Westchnąłem. W Centrum Pokemon raczej nie będą mnie póki co szukać, za łatwo wkomponowywałem się w tłum. Postanowiłem pójść i potrenować. Tutejsza placówka nie zawodziła również pod tym względem, sala treningowa była wprost ogromna, a samych walczących trenerów był tu również niemały natłok. Udało mi się rozegrać parę pojedynków, w trakcie których do boju posłałem Vibravę, mój ostatni nabytek. Okazała się naprawdę potężnym Pokemonem, samotnie pokonując aż pięciu rywali z rzędu wysłanych przez jednego trenera. Gdyby nie fakt, że wyglądała na przemęczoną, pewnie dałbym jej walczyć dalej. Zostałem przez jakiś czas, ale chciałem jeszcze rozejrzeć się po mieście choć przez chwilę, toteż zostawiłem zmęczone treningiem Pokemony w Centrum i wraz z Espeonem na mym ramieniu udałem się na mały rekonesans.

Stwierdziłem, że wypadałoby mi się odświeżyć, a że moje obecne ubrania były dość mocno zużyte podróżą, udałem się kupić nowy komplet. Zmieniłem przy tym całkowicie ich paletę barw. W razie gdyby ci mnisi zapamiętali mój wygląd, teraz przynajmniej nie mieli jak mnie rozpoznać. Postanowiłem też związać moje długie włosy i schować je pod czapką, co nie wyglądało zbyt dziwnie, bo morski klimat tej miejscowości powodował, że temperatury, zwłaszcza nocą, nie były tu na wysokich poziomach i można było zmarznąć. Wziąłem kąpiel w miejskiej łaźni i wskoczyłem w nowe ubrania. Odetchnąłem nieco z ulgą, bo skoro do tej pory nie miałem żadnych kłopotów, to teraz w teorii powinno być już tylko łatwiej. Teraz musiałem w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się, czego tak naprawdę chcą ci ludzie i dlaczego próbowali mnie śledzić... Robiło się późno, ale postanowiłem jeszcze chwilę poprzechadzać się po mieście, zjeść coś i złapać oddech. Kasobrzeg był pełen turystów i sprawiał wrażenie raczej żywego miasta, choć mimo to chodzenie po starych miejskich uliczkach pełnych sklepów pozwalało na chwilę zapomnieć o problemach. W pewnej chwili zawędrowałem w ciemną uliczkę i zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma tu żadnych ludzi, skierowałem się by zawrócić, jednak wtedy mój Espeon zeskoczył mi z ramienia i wskazał na inną stronę.

-O co chodzi, Espeon? - spytałem Pokemona, ale ten po prostu przebiegł przez ścianę. Podszedłem bliżej i zauważyłem, że było tam przyciemnione, wąskie przejście. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele pobiegłem śladem mojego Pokemona. Po paru zakrętach dotarłem na coś przypominającego opuszczony plac. Rosły tu nieliczne drzewa pod których łodygami gniły porzucone liście, na środku zaś znajdowała się nieczynna fontanna, a umieszczone po bokach dwie ławeczki do siedzenia zostały doszczętnie namaszczone przez ptactwo. W okolicy nie było widać żywej duszy.

-Czemu?... - chciałem zapytać mojego Pokemona, nadal nie rozumiejąc dlaczego mnie tu zaprowadził, lecz wtedy mój wzrok skierował się na budynek stojący na samym końcu placu. Prezentował się niczym średniowieczna świątynia, choć nie posiadał żadnych krzyży, czy też innych znanych mi religijnych symboli. To równie dobrze mogło być stare muzeum czy inna opuszczona budowla, jednak miała pewną świątynną aurę wokół siebie. Na miejscu panował półmrok. Spojrzałem na zegar, była 19:40. _Spotkania w Świątyni Centralnej w Kasobrzegu codziennie o 18_ - przypomniało mi się to, co wyczytałem na stronie internetowej wyznawców Arceusa. Jeśli to było faktycznie to miejsce, to ich dzisiejsze spotkanie musiało dawno się zakończyć... Drzwi świątyni wyglądały na zamknięte, lecz podszedłem bliżej, by móc to potwierdzić. Przyjrzałem się uważnie i dostrzegłem, że był jednak mały lufcik. _A zatem mógł tu ktoś być, skoro drzwi były uchylone_ - przyszło mi na myśl. Wpadłem na pomysł, by zakraść się do środka i w miarę możliwości spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jeśli nie będzie tam ludzi, którzy mnie gonili, nie będą w stanie mnie rozpoznać i zawsze będę mógł podać się za zagubionego turystę.

Podszedłem w stronę drzwi. Przez wnękę nie byłem w stanie nic dostrzec, toteż powoli prześlizgnąłem się do środka. Na tę chwilę wstrzymałem swój oddech i zwolniłem swe kroki, by nie wywołać nawet najmniejszego hałasu.

_Panie nasz..._

_Szlag_ - pomyślałem. - _Ktoś tu naprawdę jest..._ Przytuliłem się do ściany i powoli skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę kolumny. Miałem nadzieję, że nie zostanę przyuważony...

_...któryś stworzył niebo i ziemię..._

Wyjrzałem zza filaru i dostrzegłem, że daleko przede mną znajdowała się grupka ludzi. Prawie całe wnętrze budowli spowijała ciemność i jedynie coś na kształt ołtarza wokół którego kapłani byli zgromadzeni była oświetlona. Mężczyźni (po ich głosie byłem niemal pewien, że nie ma wśród nich kobiet) byli najpewniej odziani w te same szaty, które mieli na sobie ci których spotkałem na swej drodze do miasta...

_...słońce i gwiazdy..._

Zdawało się, że póki co nie dostrzegli mnie bądź też nie zwracali na mnie uwagi i nadal kontynuowali swoją modlitwę. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, teraz mogłem czekać na prawdziwe przedstawienie.

_...ludzi i Pokemony..._

Wyznawców było zaledwie kilku, może nawet nie dziesiątka. Zdziwiło mnie to, bo chociaż wyznanie Arceusa brzmiało dość ekscentrycznie, w czymś co nazywało się przecież _Centralna Świątynia_ można było spodziewać się większego nagromadzenia wiernych...

_...ład i chaos..._

Przyszło mi na myśl, że być ci byli tylko nielicznymi wtajemniczonymi, którzy pozostali zgromadzeni na jakieś dodatkowe obrządki, do których dopuszczani byli tylko wybrani? Jeśli tak, to moja obecność tutaj mogła być wysoce niepożądana...

_...któryś dał im życie..._

Póki znajdowałem się na tyłach świątyni raczej nie było szans, żeby mnie tu zobaczyli. Po prostu wyjdę stąd gdy tylko skończą i migiem wybiegnę z placu. Martwiło mnie jednak to, że nadal nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, o co właściwie chodziło w ich rytuale.

_...Dodaj nam siły i odwagi..._

Postanowiłem zaryzykować i przemieścić się w stronę dalszej kolumny, by móc spojrzeć na sylwetki pod nieco innym kątem. Dopiero wtedy mogłem dojrzeć, że wszystkie ich twarze były skupione w jeden punkt, a dokładniej na coś na podłodze pomiędzy nimi.

_...byśmy zawsze wierzyli..._

Czy mieli tam jakąś figurę czy ikonę swojego bożka? Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, więc ponownie podszedłem jeszcze bliżej. Wtedy dostrzegłem, że pomiędzy nimi było... Ciało umarłego Pokemona.

_...słowom Twoim._

Wśród skupionych w modlitwie zapadła cisza. Poległy Lucario, podobny do tego, który wcześniej rozpoczął masakrę w Świętym Porcie, leżał w kałuży krwi na świątynnej podłodze, a wokół niego grupka mnichów medytowała z zamkniętymi oczyma. Nie byłem pewien, czy w tej chwili nie będzie lepiej opuścić w trybie natychmiastowym to miejsce, ale me rozmyślenia przerwał huk dzwonów. _Hę?_ - zdziwiłem się, po czym spojrzałem na zegar. Wybiła 20. No tak, w końcu jestem w świątyni... Zdążyłem postawić już jeden krok do tyłu by ostatni raz spojrzeć na sylwetki mnichów, lecz wtedy dostrzegłem, że między nimi pojawiła się jeszcze jedna, której do tej pory tam nie było. Przyjrzałem się.

_Niemożliwe!..._ - pomyślałem. Wśród ludzi stał ten sam Lucario, który jeszcze przed chwilą przecież leżał trupem... Nerwowo spoglądałem na podłogę, by upewnić się, czy to nie jakiś inny, ale po tamtym zostały tylko dwie plamy krwi, między którymi leżał.

-Arceus, nasz pan - zaczął niespodziewanie kapłan stojący pośrodku zebranych, wyciągając swe ręce w górę - spojrzał na swego martwego sługę i obdarzył go łaską naszej modlitwy. Dzięki niej, ten oto Lucario został wrócony do ziemskiego żywota! Teraz on, pełen boskiego gniewu samego stwórcy, będzie mógł nieść karę na ludzki ród, który go zniewolił! Chwała niech będzie słowom obietnicy naszego pana!

Te słowa wbiły mi się w głowę i nie mogłem się od nich uwolnić, nawet gdy już byłem zamknięty w moim pokoju. _Chwała niech będzie słowom obietnicy naszego pana!_ Arceus, nieistniejący bóg... Czy ktoś, kogo nie ma, mógłby wskrzesić zmarłego Pokemona? A może ten Lucario wcale nie był trupem i to wszystko było tylko przedstawieniem? Ale... W jakim celu ktoś miałby je wystawiać? Kapłani byli tam sami, nie mieli komu pokazywać boskiej mocy. Co prawda podglądałem ich przy tym, ale nie mieli o tym pojęcia, no i zaczęli zanim zdążyłem się pojawić na miejscu. W jakiś sposób zatem przywrócili zmarłego Lucario... _Teraz on, pełny boskiego gniewu samego stwórcy, będzie mógł nieść karę na ludzki ród, który go zniewolił!_ - krzyczał kapłan. Tak jakby Pokemon został przepełniony gniewem i teraz miał móc go uwolnić... Czy to tłumaczyło dlaczego te wszystkie Pokemony w Świętym Porcie i innych miastach atakowały ludzi? Czy one wszystkie "powstały" w ten właśnie sposób?... Poza tym, pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Gdy wychodziłem ze świątyni, usłyszałem, że rozmawiają jeszcze na boku na temat jakiś drzwi w świątyni. Drzwi, których nie mogli otworzyć? Nie miało to dla mnie szczególnego sensu. Zapewne rozmyślałbym nad tym dalej, ale opanował mnie sen.

_-Czemu... Czemu to robisz? - zapytała._

_-Hę? Ale..._

_-Czemu chcesz z nim walczyć?_

_Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć.  
-Z kim? Chodzi o kogoś, kto dowodzi tymi mnichami, tak?  
Teraz ona zamilkła._

_-Nie możesz z nim walczyć - odparła raz jeszcze._

_-Dlaczego? - spytałem ponownie.  
-Bo...  
-Bo?  
-Umrę._

Obudził mnie telefon. Przetarłem zlane potem czoło i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Było parę minut po dziesiątej.  
-Halo?  
-Tu Anna.  
Och. Przez całe to zamieszanie z zakonem zdążyłem zapomnieć, że miałem się z nią spotkać.  
-Gdzie jesteś?  
-Dotarłam do Kasobrzegu, zatrzymałam się w Centrum Pokemon na peryferiach miasta.  
-To tu są aż dwa Centra?  
-W każdym większym mieście jest więcej niż jedno. W każdym razie, słyszałeś o kolejnych zamieszkach?  
-Tak, znajomy, z którym podróżowałem, jest już tam na miejscu. Ale mam coś lepszego...  
-To znaczy?  
-Za tymi zamieszkami stoją ludzie, mnisi, wyznawcy Arceusa.  
-Tego średniowiecznego Pokemona-boga?  
-Tak. Nie wiem czemu, ale z moich ustaleń wynika, że mają na celu...  
-Stworzyć armię Pokemonów?  
-Właśnie. Skąd na to wpadłaś?...  
-To dość logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że za każdym razem gdy wybuchają zamieszki ludzi atakują Pokemony. Nie wierzę, że ktoś tego nie zorganizował. Pytanie tylko co chce dzięki temu osiągnąć...  
-Zniszczyć ludzki gatunek?  
-Tylko kto by chciał zniszczyć ludzi? I w jaki sposób zmusił do tego Pokemony?  
-Znam odpowiedź na to drugie pytanie. Przekażę ci jak już się spotkamy.

Dochodziła 12. Umówiłem się z Anną w jednym z centrów handlowych, ale jestem za wcześnie o parę minut. Z nudów postanowiłem podejść do okna i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Zaskakujące było to jak mało ludzi kręciło się o tej porze w tym gwarnym zazwyczaj miejscu.  
-Pochwalony niech będzie najświętszy pan - usłyszałem głos. Obróciłem się.  
-Czego chcecie?... - spytałem, widząc, że przed sobą mam czterech ludzi ze skierowanym na mnie wzrokiem.  
-Czyż to nie oczywiste? - zapytał ten stojący najbardziej na przodzie.  
-Przyszliśmy po twojego kolegę, Klucznika Niebios - dodał drugi.  
-Powiesz nam gdzie jest - rzucił trzeci.  
-Albo pogadamy inaczej - zakończył czwarty.  
-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie... - odparłem im.  
Choć tak naprawdę to dopiero teraz zaczynałem mieć pojęcie o co chodziło.  
-Charizard, miotacz ognia!  
-Vibrava - rzuciłem balla. - Hiper promień!  
Przeszła mnie fala gorąca, jednak atak został odparty.  
-Niemożliwe! - krzyknął gość. - Posmakuj tego! Charizard, trzęsienie ziemi!  
Poczułem, że ziemia pode mną zaczyna się osuwać.  
-Cholera! Espeon, ochrona! - wydałem polecenie.  
Mogłem jednak jedynie bronić moje Pokemony przed przyjmowaniem obrażeń, ale fakt, że mój wróg posyłał budynek galerii na zniszczenie był cały czas nieodwołalny. Moje nieszczęście polegało na tym, że stałem przy części okiennej. Grunt pode mną zaczął się zsuwać. _Zaraz stąd spadnę_- pomyślałem i zanim zdążyłem się na dobre przestraszyć, fragment podłogi na którym stałem zaczął się obniżać. Poczułem, ze tracę kompletnie równowagę i wylatuję w powietrze. Próbowałem złapać się jeszcze spadającej skarpy, ale na niewiele mogło mi to pomóc...

_Jestem zbyt wysoko –_ zdałem sobie sprawę. - _Jeśli teraz spadnę, to będzie po mnie...  
_Skupiłem się ze wszystkich sił, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. _Jest!_ - uśmiechnąłem się wyczuwając grunt pod dłońmi. Wspiąłem się powoli, lecz moja radość była daremna, gdyż skarpa na której stałem nieuchronnie zsuwała się w dół. Spróbowałem jeszcze szybko przebiec, by móc złapać się resztki budynku. Krok za krokiem, niepewny tego czy w ogóle zdołam się utrzymać. Przed sobą miałem już ścianę. _Sięgnę..._ - pomyślałem, lecz była już za wysoko. Postanowiłem skoczyć, lecz zapomniałem, że posypka świeżo ujawnionego gruzu będzie stroma i nieuchronnie zsunąłem się w dół. _Pięknie –_podsumowałem w myślach sytuację. Nic już nie mogło uchronić mnie przez upadkiem...

Nagle poczułem pod sobą coś miękkiego niczym skóra jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Pomacałem chwilę rękoma by mieć pewność, że moje ciało znalazło jakieś oparcie. Ale co mu je zapewniało? Przede mną dziwna macka podnosiła się w górę i w dół. _Czy to ogon?..._ Obróciłem się szybko i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem niesiony na smoczych skrzydłach. To, na czym się znajdowałem wydarło z siebie ryk, a z jego paszczy warknął ogień. Flara płomieni trafiła prosto w latającego nad nami Charizarda.  
-Kim ty jesteś? Skąd się wziąłeś? - spytałem stworzenia. Na chwilę odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a w jego wyrazie dostrzegłem coś znajomego. Wyjąłem Pokedex i zrobiłem szybki skan.

_Flygon – potężny Pokemon-smok typu ziemnego. Ewoluuje z Vibravy._

Co oznaczało, że na chwilę przed moim upadkiem Vibrava musiała wyewoluować... Andrzej mówił, że to silny Pokemon, ale dopiero teraz wyglądał naprawdę potężnie. I do tego był latającym smokiem... Poczułem się jak bohater z bajek.

-Nic ci nie jest?! - dobiegło mnie wołanie z dołu. Skierowałem wzrok w tę stronę i dostrzegłem znaną mi brunetkę w towarzystwie ognistego Pokemona-psa. Flygon zniżył się w jej stronę.  
-Jakimś cudem nie – odparłem. - Ci goście to wyznawcy Arceusa – wskazałem na gromadkę latających Pokemonów nad nami. - Wygląda na to, że łatwo nie odpuszczą...  
-Dragonite, trzęsienie ziemi! - nadszedł nagły krzyk. Mój Pokemon instynktownie podniósł się z ziemi, by uniknąć uderzenia. Bałem się jednak jak poradzi sobie z tym Anna, gdyż nie posiadała ona lewitujących Pokemonów. Niepotrzebnie, gdyż ta błyskawicznie dosiadła Arcanine'a, który bez trudu przeskoczył z zapadających się miejsc na te bezpieczne.  
-O mnie się nie martw – powiedziała. - Aczkolwiek nie wiem, czy mogę ci stąd pomóc.  
-Wsiadaj – rzuciłem, gdy Flygon znów zniżył lot. - Jest ich zbyt dużo, ale mam pewien pomysł.

Przez chwilę się wahała, ale po chwili wspięła się na Pokemona-smoka i usiadła tuż za mną.

Razem wznieśliśmy się w przestworza. Budynek centrum handlowego wyglądał z tej strony niczym gruzowisko. Nasi przeciwnicy nie czekali, od razu rzucili się na nas falą ataków.  
-Charizard, miotacz ognia!  
-Hydreigon, smoczy żar!  
-Altaria, powietrzny atak!  
-Golurk, uderzenie młota!  
_Jak on do cholery lata –_ dziwiłem się patrząc na ostatniego Pokemona, który był kamiennym golemem. Nie miałem jednak czasu na rozmyślania, musiałem jakoś bronić się przed tym gradem ciosów.  
-Flygon! Wznieś się ponad nich! - wydałem polecenie. Mój Pokemon w mgnieniu oka był ponad zasięgiem przeciwników.

-Taki jest twój plan? - zadrwiła Anna.  
-Nie. Który z nich jest najsilniejszy?  
-Wygląda na to, że Charizard.  
-Dobrze – odparłem. - Będziesz mogła na chwilę pokierować Flygonem?  
-Tak, ale... - zaczęła mieć wątpliwości na temat mojego ostatniego pytania, ale było na to za późno.  
-Flygon! Leć w ich stronę!  
Zaczęliśmy ponownie obniżać lot.  
-Jesteś głupi? - spytał z niedowierzaniem przywódca kapłanów, gdy zobaczył, że pakujemy się prosto między nich. - Charizard...  
-Espeon! Odwrócenie sił!  
Atak trafił prosto w cel.  
-Miotacz ognia!  
-Ochrona!  
Mój pierwszy Pokemon bez trudu zneutralizował skierowany w niego jęzor pożogi.  
-Flygon, smoczy żar! - wydałem od razu polecenie. Ten jeden atak był na tyle potężny, by Charizard zemdlał i spadł z powrotem na ziemię.  
-Teraz, przeleć obok Hydreigona! - rzuciłem, gdy ciągle byliśmy w locie. Nie miałem pojęcia ile rozkazów wydałem pod rząd w przeciągu tych paru sekund. Nurkowaliśmy bezpośrednio nad trzema pozostałymi trenerami.  
-Trzy... - zacząłem odliczanie. - Dwa... - puściłem ręce.  
-Co? - pytała ze zdziwieniem Anna, widząc co robię.  
-Jeden! - zeskoczyłem z Flygona.

-Hę? - prowadzący Hydreigona patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, gdy byłem parę metrów nad nim. Wyjąłem Pokeball i rzuciłem jeszcze w locie.  
-Jesteś szalony? - spytał, gdy stałem na jego Pokemonie. Patrzyłem mu się prosto w oczy z nonszalanckim uśmiechem, w myślach odliczając sekundy, aż nagle krzyknąłem, tak by moje polecenie zostało jak najszybciej usłyszane.  
-Ursaring, szybki atak!  
Pokemon zamachnął się i w okamgnieniu walnął pięścią w twarz kapłana. Ten pod naporem jego ogromnej siły zatoczył się... I wypadł z dosiadanego smoka.  
-Miłego lotu – rzuciłem mu na pożegnanie.  
-Hydreigon - zacząłem mówić, nie będąc pewien, czy Pokemon w ogóle wykona moje polecenie. - Smoczy żar w Altarię!  
O dziwo jednak posłuchał mnie. Nie wiem czemu, czy to widok jego umierającego trenera, czy fakt, że i tak służył mu nie z własnej woli.  
_A może_ – przyszło mi na myśl – _to taki sam „przypadek" co ten Lucario w świątyni?_ Jeśli faktycznie został on wskrzeszony przez kapłanów, jego jedynym celem była zemsta na ludziach. I najwyraźniej było mu wszystko jedno na jakich ludzi się mści. Altaria oberwała z niego ust potężną wiązką. Wkrótce potem Anna również odzyskała równowagę lotu i Flygon dołączył do uderzenia, przez co kolejny z kapłanów podzielił los poprzedników. Nie będąc pewnym, czy na pewno wszyscy zginęli przez upadek, kazałem Hydreigonowi użyć trzęsienia ziemi. Jeśli to ich nie zabiło, to już nie wiem co by mogło. Przed nami pozostał już tylko wystraszony trener Golurka.  
-P-podaje się – powiedział, unosząc obie dłonie. - Ja wcale nie chciałem z nimi iść, ja...  
-Cicho – przerwałem mu stanowczym głosem. - Możemy puścić cię wolno...  
-Tak! - wykrzyknął uradowany.  
-Ale tylko jeśli powiesz nam o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i kto za tym stoi.  
-To znaczy?...  
-Dlaczego szukacie Andrzeja... Klucznika Niebios – wyjaśniłem, widząc na jego twarzy zdziwienie.  
-Ach. Czyli naprawdę nie wiesz? - spytał z głupim niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
-Inaczej bym nie pytał.  
-Wybacz... Jesteśmy służącymi boga Arceusa. Arceus jest najwyższym bogiem i podążamy za słowami jego przysięgi. Jednakże, nawet on jest ograniczony. Arceus w swej mądrości zesłał śmiertelnikom broń zdolną zabijać nawet bogów i zamknął ją w swojej świątyni.  
-Czemu? - przerwała mu Anna.  
-Bał się, że kiedyś któryś z nich zostanie opętany i będzie działał na szkodę ludzi i Pokemonów. Ale nie mógł jej oczywiście udostępnić byle komu, toteż zamknął je za najtwardszymi drzwiami z diamentu...  
-Te drzwi, o których wczoraj mówiliście? - spytałem.  
-Co? Skąd ty?...  
-Nieważne, kontynuuj – ponaglała go Anna.  
-Na czym to ja... A, tak. Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, który został wysłany do miasta z drugiej strony morza. Był to dar od bogów, stąd nazwano go Kluczem Niebios. To właśnie on może otworzyć drzwi do komnaty, w której znajduje się ta boska broń. Co więcej, dobyć jej mogą tylko nieliczni...  
-To znaczy? - wtrąciłem.  
-Ci, którzy zwą się Lordami... Nic więcej nie wiem. Nie pytaj mnie co to znaczy, to kto inny mi to kiedyś tłumaczył. W każdym razie, jeśli uda ci się podjąć Miecz Bogów, to jesteś jednym z tych wybrańców.  
-Wciąż nie wyjaśniłeś czemu tak potrzebujecie tego klucza – ponagliłem.  
-Nasz pan jest Lordem i pragnie on przywołać przed swe oblicze boga Arceusa, by móc z nim porozmawiać na temat jego planów co do ludzkości.  
-Kim jest wasz pan i jakie ma plany wobec ludzkości? - spytała Anna.  
-Nie wiem – kapłan spuścił głowę. - Tylko najwyżsi mogą mieć taką wiedzę. To wykracza daleko poza zrozumienie zwykłego członka Suzuranu. A teraz... - dodał – możecie już puścić mnie wolno?  
-Niech ci będzie – odparłem. - Ale nie chcę być miał już więcej do czynienia z tymi ludźmi. I morda w kubeł.  
-Tak jest – rzucił jeszcze i zmył się.

Ponownie byliśmy na ziemi, jednak musieliśmy się trochę oddalić. Służby porządkowe zaczęły zjeżdżać się w okolice centrum by naprawić powstały bałagan. Pewnie długo im zajmie odbudowanie tej ściany, a jeszcze dłużej wpadnięcie na to co mogło ją rozwalić. Ale teraz nie było to już moim zmartwieniem.  
-Co teraz? - spytała Anna.  
-Musimy znaleźć Andrzeja – odparłem. - I przyjść z tym przeklętym kluczem do tej świątyni.  
-A co jeśli to pułapka? - zasugerowała. - Gość mógł celowo nas okłamywać, jeśli miał takie polecenie.  
-Widzisz inną opcję? - spytałem zdesperowany. - Ten koleś, który nimi dowodzi chce stworzyć armię. Pieprzoną armię Pokemonów! I pewnie jeszcze zniszczyć ludzkość przy jej pomocy. Jeśli jest coś, co może pokrzyżować jego plany...  
-To śmierć jego bóstwa?  
-Tak.  
-Ale skąd pewność, że owa broń zdolna go zabić w ogóle istnieje? I że uda nam się do niej dojść?  
-Nie mamy żadnej... Ale to nasza jedyna szansa.  
-Jeszcze jedno pytanie: masz pojęcie, gdzie możemy znaleźć twojego przyjaciela? Poza tym, że w stolicy?  
-To nie będzie problemem – zapewniłem – Mam do niego numer.  
-Dobrze – rzuciła, po chwili namysłu. - Tylko jak się dostaniemy do Dryfony? Mój samochód uległ... Awarii, dlatego przybyłam tu z pomocą Arcanine'a. Ale wątpię, że uda nam się pokonać aż tak długą drogę...  
-Polecimy – odparłem.  
-Co?...  
-Na Flygonie. Przy okazji wyjaśnię ci to, czego dowiedziałem się w świątyni.

Droga do Dryfony z Kasobrzego normalnie była bardzo długa, ale na Pokemonie-smoku zajęła nam tylko parę godzin. Flygon okazał się mieć świetną orientację w terenie i bez trudu dotarł na miejsce przy pomocy mapy. Inną sprawą było to, że gdy tam już trafiliśmy widok, który nas przywitał nie był takim jakiego mogliśmy się spodziewać.

-Matko... - zadrżała Anna, widząc przed sobą krajobraz całkowitego zniszczenia. Budynki się waliły, po ziemi biegali przerażeni ludzie, a wszędzie walał się ogień. Wyglądało to nawet gorzej niż w Świętym Porcie. Tak jakby ktoś wypowiedział światu wojnę i swoje wszystkie siły skupił na tym jednym mieście.

-Ten, kto zbierał armię nie żartował... - spostrzegłem.

-Bynajmniej. Tylko jak znajdziemy twojego kolegę w takim zamieszaniu?

-Zadzwonię do niego... Może teraz odbierze – próbowałem połączyć się z Andrzejem parę razy w trakcie lotu, ale po paru sygnałach jego telefon się wyłączał. Tak samo było i za tym razem. - Cholera...

-Nie wiesz, gdzie może być?

-Nie... Gdybym miał pojęcie, gdzie mieszkała jego rodzina...

_Chwila_ – pomyślałem i zacząłem grzebać wśród moich wspomnień. Tych dawnych, zapomnianych, a może nawet odrzuconych wspomnień za czasu, gdy chodziłem do szkoły. Aż w końcu coś przyszło mi do głowy.

_-Mieszkam na śmiesznej ulicy – _przyznałem się, choć rzadko robiłem osobiste zwierzenia. Tego dnia byłem jednak w humorze, bo mieliśmy skrócone lekcje z powodu nieobecności nauczyciela. _- Nazywa się ulica Różany Ogród. Tak jakby ogród był ulicą..._

_-Heh, widziałem gorsze przypadki_ – odparł Andrzej, który jak to zawsze był w humorze do rozmowy.

_-Ta?_

_-Moi wujkowie mieszkają na ulicy... Uwaga... Wysokich Skrzatów._

_-Jak skrzaty mogą być wysokie?_ - zadrwiłem.

_-No właśnie –_ przyznał Andrzej._ - To bez sensu. Ale ktoś tak musiał wymyślić i tak już zostało..._

-Wiem – rzuciłem i w tej chwili wyciągnąłem smartfon. Wpisałem od razu nazwę ulicy i zacząłem wyszukiwać.

-Co? - spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

-Gdzie będzie mój znajomy – odparłem. - To niedaleko, moglibyśmy pójść piechotą.

-A może... Arcanine! - krzyknęła i wyrzuciła z Pokeballa Pokemona-psa i wsiadła na niego, zapraszając mnie ręką. - Tak będzie szybciej – wyjaśniła. Usiadłem przy jej boku i pognaliśmy w stronę ulicy Wysokich Skrzatów. Towarzyszyły nam ryki rozwścieczonych Pokemonów, które demolowały pozostałości miasta.

-Musimy się pospieszyć, bo zaraz nic już nie zostanie z tego miejsca – podsunąłem.

-To prawda – przytaknęła Anna. - Arcanine, biegnij tak szybko jak możesz!

Ze zdwojoną prędkością dotarliśmy do naszego celu w ciągu paru minut. Zeskoczyliśmy z Pokemona dziewczyny i popędziliśmy w głąb ulicy. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że trafię tu na ślad przyjaciela.

-Andrzej! - krzyknąłem. - Andrzej! Jesteś tam?!

Cisza.

-Wiesz dokładnie gdzie jest ten dom? - doszło mnie pytanie.

-Nie – przyznałem. - Będziemy musieli sprawdzić wszystkie, albo...

Przerwałem, bo dostrzegłem pewien ruch parę metrów od nas. Jakiś mężczyzna wyciągał dziecko z pożaru. Ruszyliśmy od razu w jego stronę, mając nadzieję, że to ta osoba, której szukamy.

-Michał! Nie wchodź tam! - dochodziły krzyki. Znałem ten głos.

-Andrzej! - rzuciłem.

-Hę?

Mężczyzna obrócił się w moim kierunku. Poznał mnie od razu.

-Co ty...

-Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia – przerwałem mu. - Jesteśmy na skraju wojny. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy tych mnichów, to mogą być skłonni zniszczyć wszystko naokoło.

-Ale czemu... Przychodzisz z tym do mnie?! Przecież wiesz, że muszę ratować swoją rodzinę!

-Nie rozumiesz – wtrąciła się Anna. - Nie chodzi o ciebie, ale o przedmiot, który nosisz. To jego szukali kapłani.

-Chodzi o Klucz Niebios? - spytał, domyślając się. - Mówiono mi, że to jakiś stary artefakt, ale...

-To klucz nie tylko w przenośni – wyjaśniłem. - Potrzebujemy go, by móc pokrzyżować szyki wyznawców Arceusa.

-Dobrze, bierz go, mi i tak nie jest na nic potrzebny – dodał, wyciągając przedmiot w moją stronę. W tym momencie jednak zawaliło się płonące drzewo nad nim. Wyglądało na to, że miało spaść na stojącego obok chłopca, jednak mój znajomy odepchnął dzieciaka, przez co wylądowało na jego plecach. Upadł przygnieciony jego ciężarem.

-Andrzej! - krzyknąłem. Z jego twarzy uleciał odgłos bólu.

-Zajmę się nim – zaproponowała od razu Anna. - Ty idź!

-Jesteś pewna?!

-Tak – odparła. - Musisz zdobyć te miecz. A potem... A potem zabić boga. O ile on naprawdę istnieje.

-Inaczej te Pokemony nie powstawałyby znikąd...

-Prawda. A teraz idź!

Podniosłem klucz z ziemi i ruszyłem przed siebie. Słyszałem jeszcze rozmowę Andrzeja z Anna, a raczej jej urywek.

-Nic mi nie jest – mówił chłopak.

-Akurat. Najpierw trzeba to z ciebie podnieść. Arcanine!...

Niesiony ponownie na skrzydłach Flygona zmierzałem z powrotem w stronę Kasobrzegu. Moim celem była Centralna Świątynia Arceusa. Nie miałem jakiejkolwiek pewności co do tego czy będzie ona pełna, czy też nikogo w niej nie zastanę. Musiałem zlokalizować pradawne drzwi i wydobyć złożoną za nimi broń. Co prawda jeden z kapłanów, ten, który zgodził się z nami współpracować, twierdził że tylko nieliczni mogą się do niej dostać, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. To była nasza ostatnia szansa. Jeśli i to miało zawieść...

Wylądowaliśmy na placu przed świątynią. W przeciwieństwie do widoku jaki uprzednio tu zastałem, teraz wyglądała nadzwyczaj żywo. Były zapalone lampy, więc całość znajdowała się pod idealnym oświetleniem, a ze środka donosił się radosny dźwięk.

_Dziwne_ – pomyślałem. _- Z tego co pamiętam o tej porze nie mieli tu żadnych obrządków..._

Mimo to wyglądało na to, że wnętrze było wypełnione i wewnątrz było całkiem gwarno. Nie miałem czasu czekać aż wszyscy sobie pójdą, jednak wchodzić nieprzygotowanym też było by głupotą.

-Pójdziesz za mną – powiedziałem do mojego Pokemona-smoka i skierowałem się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi świątyni. Im bliżej byłem, tym głośniejsza stawała się muzyka. Melodia pieśni była dziwnie ekscentryczna, lecz urzekająca. Nie byłem tylko w stanie rozpoznać jej słów. Nie myśląc długo, uchyliłem drzwi.

Na chwilę nuty pieśni ustały, a oczy zebranych skupiły się w moją stronę. Obecny na przodzie kapłan dowodzący ceremonią na chwilę podniósł głowę ze zdziwieniem, tak samo jak wpatrywały się we mnie tłumy wiernych. Nie miały jednak okazji aż nadto się przyjrzeć, bo od razu krzyknąłem:

-Flygon, smoczy żar!

Wnętrze świątyni wypełniły płomienie. Wbiegłem do środka, upewniając się, że mój Pokemon zajmie się „dopieczeniem" reszty gości świątyni.

-Poczekaj! - usłyszałem słowa w moją stronę. Zobaczyłem, że w moją stronę biegnie kapłan. - Chcę ci pomóc!

-Hę? - zdziwiłem się. Byliśmy wszakże po przeciwnych stronach. Zdjął kaptur z głowy. Nie wyglądał mi wcale znajomo.

-Widziałem cię wtedy tu... Nie jestem żadnym z wyznawców, lecz szpieguję ich od środka... Mimo to jestem głównym kapłanem, ID...

-ID? - zastanowiłem się. - Irwański Daniel?...

Oczy kapłana otworzyły się.

-Skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał ze zdziwieniem.

-Nie ważne. Szukam drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym ukryto Boski Miecz!

-Do otworzenia tych drzwi potrzeba Klucza Niebios...

-Mam go – zapewniłem. - A teraz...

-Tam, za ołtarzem. Musisz wejść z bocznego filaru...

-Dzięki – rzuciłem. - Dalej poradzę sobie sam.

Pobiegłem wśród płomieni we wskazane miejsce.

-Stój! - przed moją twarzą wyrósł jeden z wyznawców. - Nie pozwolę ci tak ot wejść i niszczyć naszych obrządków!

-Doprawdy? - zwątpiłem. - Espeon, konfuzja!

-Lucario! Kula Aury!

Dwa ataki przecięły się w powietrzu.

_Chwila –_ pomyślałem. To mógł być ten sam Lucario...

-Szybki atak!

To nie był czas na rozmyślania. Musiałem się dostać do pradawnego artefaktu za wszelką cenę i to jak najszybciej.

-Espeon, też szybki atak!

Lucario jednak zaatakował pierwszy, lecz byłem na to przygotowany.

-Ochrona i znów szybki atak!

Espeon zablokował przeciwnika i w tym samym momencie rzucił się na niego. Lucario cofnął się raniony.

-Myślisz, że to na mnie wystarczy?! - zadrwił wyznawca.

-Nie – przyznałem. - Espeon, konfuzja! Ursaring, hiper promień! - rzuciłem polecenie, wysyłając w bój kolejnego Pokemona. Potężna fala uderzeniowa trafiła w obezwładnionego lisa, który zatoczył się na ziemię.

-Ech?! Jak to...

-Zejdź mi z oczu! - przerwałem i zepchnąłem gościa na bok, torując sobie drogę do drzwi. Tak jak mówił Daniel, znalazłem je z drugiej strony ołtarza, a dokładniej z prawego boku. Spoczywał na nich ogromny zamek. Szarpnąłem dla pewności, nie otworzyły się. Wyjąłem zatem klucz i wepchnąłem. Nadal nic. Przekręciłem raz. Wciąż nic. Przekręciłem drugi raz... Drzwi zadrżały. Szarpnąłem mocniej i odchyliłem luft. Pociągnąłem raz jeszcze i otworzyłem na wskroś. Rozejrzałem się, by mieć pewność że nikt za mną nie podąża i wszedłem do środka. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, drzwi zatrzasnęły się same.

Anna spojrzała na rannego. Mimo że podniosła go, ledwo mógł sam chodzić.

-Mówiłem, nic mi nie jest...

-Nie wygląda na to – zadrwiła. - W każdym razie, musimy stąd iść. Pożar robi się coraz gęstszy – zauważyła.

-Fakt – zgodził się. - Michał, chodź tu! Spadamy stąd!

Następne piętnaście minut wałęsali się po ulicach, szukając bezpiecznego schronienia. Na próżno. Na ich szczęście nie odnalazły ich żadne Pokemony, które pewnie uznały już ten teren za zniszczony.

Nagle, z góry rozległ się głos.

-Mieszkańcy Dryfony! - ktoś krzyknął, niczym z megafonu. - Poddajcie się! To miasto już należy do naszego pana, Arceusa! Poddajcie się, a pozwolimy wam bezboleśnie umrzeć!

-Ci dranie – powiedziała Anna. - Musimy ich jakoś powstrzymać...

-Co zrobisz... - spytał Andrzej. Miał rację. Byli w tej chwili bezradni.

-Wiesz skąd dochodzi ten głos? - spytała nagle.

Zastanowił się.

-O ile nie z góry, to pewnie nadają z jakiegoś rynku...

-Wiesz, gdzie będzie najbliższy rynek?

-Tak, ale...

-Prowadź.

-Słucham?! - spytał, jakby nie dowierzając temu co usłyszał.

-Idziemy prosto do nich. Musimy zlokalizować gdzie są, by móc ich unieszkodliwić – odparła Anna.

-"Unieszkodliwić" - zadrwił Andrzej. - Dobrze powiedziane. Tylko ciekawe jak chcesz to zrobić.

-Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznała. - Musimy czekać na naszego znajomego, a tak przynajmniej będzie wiedział, gdzie ma się udać.

-Czego wy się tam dowiedzieliście?... - spytał.

-Różnych rzeczy. Wielu do dziś nie rozumiem – przyznała, po czym udali się prosto w paszczę wroga.

Wokół wielkiego placu zebrane były tłumy ludzi. Na ich twarzach wypisane były przeróżne emocje – strach, lęk, przerażenie, a na niektórych wręcz fascynacja tym co się dzieje. Na środku placu zgromadzeni byli kapłani, wśród których na czele znajdował się mężczyzna w młodym wieku, o długich, białych włosach.

_Ja go znam_ – pomyślała Anna. I zatrzęsła się, bo zrozumiała kim ów młodzieniec był.

-To niemożliwe – powiedziała na głos.

-Co? - spytał zdezorientowany Andrzej.

-Ten chłopak wśród kapłanów... To...

A potem zapadła ciemność. Zamrugałem parę razy oczyma, ale nie byłem w stanie dostrzec nic w tym mroku. Ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę drzwi. Nie chciały się otworzyć, zupełnie jakby ktoś zatrzasnął je od zewnątrz.

_Cholera –_ pomyślałem. - _Gdzieś tu musi być jakiś włącznik światła..._

Z tą myślą ruszyłem w głąb pomieszczenia. Póki szedłem prostą drogą od drzwi nie natrafiłem na ściany, więc skręciłem nieco w bok, aż dotknąłem rękoma powierzchni. Była idealnie płaska i taka przeciągała się od miejsca, z którego wyszedłem. Sprawdziłem drugą stronę i znów to samo. Upewniając się, że znów jestem obok drzwi, ruszyłem ponownie przed siebie. Mój wzrok powoli przestawiał się do widzenia w ciemności, jednak nadal nie mogłem dostrzec obecności czegokolwiek wewnątrz pokoju. Pozostawało mi tylko iść przed siebie i to zrobiłem, do momentu gdy natrafiłem na ścianę. Ale ta ściana nie była płaska, wręcz przeciwnie, miała dość dziwny, wypukły kształt. Była też inna w dotyku, dużo łagodniejsza i nie trząsł się z niej kurz. Zupełnie tak jakby ta ściana nie była ścianą, lecz...

-_Kto śmie przerywać mój sen?_ - zagrzmiał czyjś głos. Nie byłem pewien czy słyszę go naprawdę, czy tylko w mojej głowie, jednak z całą pewnością był niezwykle donośny.

-Ja – odparłem, nie widząc bardziej oczywistej odpowiedzi.

Po chwili świat się rozjaśnił, a pokój wypełnił ogień. Pochodnie na ścianach, rozmieszczone tak wysoko, że nie mogłem ich wymacać, teraz zapaliły się, oświetlając na wskroś wnętrze. Dzięki temu mogłem dostrzec, że moje oczy nie myliły się – w środku faktycznie nie było nic, poza tym co stało przede mną. A był to wielki, ziejący ogniem biały feniks.

-K-kim jesteś? - spytałem, tracąc dotychczasową pewność siebie. Istota przemówiła ponownie, w ten sam sposób co poprzednio.

-_Jestem strażnikiem tego miejsca, zwanego też Niebiosami. W pewnym sensie jestem jego Bogiem. Bogiem Niebios. Reshiramem. Tak zwali mnie ci, którzy przychodzili przed tobą._

Zebrałem w sobie całą odwagę, by móc odpowiedzieć bestii prosto w oczy.

-Przybywam tu – zacząłem – by odnaleźć Miecz Bogów. Wiesz może gdzie on jest?

-_Miecz Bogów –_ odparł Reshiram –_ to pradawny artefakt, zasilany mocą jego posiadacza. W pewnym sensie jest odzwierciedleniem jego wnętrza. Mocą jego serca. W rękach wielu jest on nic nieznaczącym zwitkiem metalu, jednak ci, którzy są odpowiednio potężni by go ujarzmić, doświadczą jak przeobraża się w śmiertelną broń zrodzoną z nich samych._

-Nie rozumiem – przerwałem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mocą, która może pokonać bogów... Są sami ludzie?

_-I tak i nie. Tak, bo za pośrednictwem Miecza Bogów esencja jego właściciela przeobraża się w śmiertelną broń przeciw nieśmiertelnym. I nie, bo ludzie nie mogliby osiągnąć tego sami. W dodatku, jak wspominałem tylko nieliczni mogą użyć Miecza Bogów._

-Ci, których zwie się Lordami? - spytałem, przypominając sobie słowa jednego z kapłanów. Reshiram jednak milczał.

-Zatem – ponowiłem. - Gdzie znajdę Miecz?

-_W Niebiosach, czyli miejscu, którego strzegę. Zanim jednak będziesz mógł wejść, musisz odpowiedzieć mi na jedno pytanie: czemu poszukujesz miecza?_

-Muszę zniszczyć Arceusa i jego wyznawców – odparłem. - Zanim oni zniszczą świat.

Biały feniks zamyślił się.

-_Arceus nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał, to baśń –_ powiedział po chwili. - _Ktokolwiek powiedział ci..._

-To, że umarłe Pokemony powstają na nowo i chcą zniszczyć całą ludzkość jest baśnią? - przerwałem mu. Znowu myślał chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

-_Dobrze _– rzucił jednak po chwili. - _Nie chcę wierzyć w to co mówisz, ale jeśli tak jest naprawdę to tylko ty, który tu trafiłeś, będziesz w stanie zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Bacz jednak czy to rzeczywiście to, czego chcesz._

Przypomniały mi się moje sny. _Nie walcz z nim. Nie możesz z nim walczyć._

Ale do cholery ktoś w końcu musi!

Grupa kapłanów ruszyła przez tłum w stronę wolnej przestrzeni na rynku. Zanim to zrobili, zapadło jeszcze jedno zdanie z ust ich odzianego w białą szatę przywódcy: „Ten rytuał będzie ostatnim".

-Żartujesz – powiedział zszokowany Andrzej.

-Nie – zaprzeczyła. - A byłam pewna...

Procesja zmierzała w ich stronę. Teraz Anna mogła przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. I nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Minęło co prawda parę lat, odkąd ostatni raz go widziała, ale...

-Julian! - krzyknęła. Dowódca pielgrzymki spojrzał się w jej stronę.

-Siostra? - spytał, również rozpoznając ją. - Cóż za niezwykłe spotkanie. Byłem pewien, że nie żyjesz.

-To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie! - rzuciła.

-O mnie? To nie ja miałem zginąć wraz z naszymi rodzicami.

-To ja ich zabiłam!

-A ja kontynuuję ich dzieło – zakończył. - A teraz wybacz, jak sama widzisz, mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. Twoją śmiercią zajmę się później.

Spojrzał się na nią jeszcze raz pustymi oczyma i ruszył dalej przez tłum. Mimo to w jego spojrzeniu dało się dostrzec pokłady nienawiści i żalu. Anna wbiła spojrzenie w ziemię i załgała.

-Nie zdołałam... Go... Powstrzymać... A byłam pewna, że on jeden nie żyje!

Oddział mnichów w rytualnych szatach zajął stanowiska na środku placu. Starsi zaczęli nucić pieśń w niezrozumiałym, zapewne wymarłym języku. Była wyniosła, pełna patosu, ale także żalu i skruchy. Wówczas młodzieniec wystąpił przed nich i rozchylił ręce, swe spojrzenie kierując ku zakurzonym niebiosom. Wykrzyczał dwa słowa, tak, że usłyszeli go wszyscy zebrani.

-Arceusie, przybądź!

I wtedy niebo się otwarło, a ziemia się zatrzęsła. Oto spośród gruzów wyjawił się bóg. Nie przypominał on żadnego z bogów znanych z kulturowych opisów czy też wyznawanych gdziekolwiek religii, nawet tych wymarłych. Był Pokemonem, ale jednocześnie przepełniała go boska aura. Tak jakby jego ciało było podtrzymywane przez pieśń jego wyznawców, nie zaś przez niego samego. Miał białą sylwetkę ze złotymi odnóżami i rdzeniem lewitującym wokół jego tułowia. Kolorystycznie nie odróżniał się od najmłodszego z kapłanów, który go przyzwał. On też pierwszy podniósł głos, gdy bóg już się objawił.

-Przed wami stanął pan! - krzyknął. - Nastąpił bowiem dzień, gdy on i jego niebiańska armia dokonają osądu nad światem! Dziś teraz nastąpi koniec!

Ludzie wpatrywali się w przerażeniu i szeptali między sobą. Można było twierdzić, że ów mężczyzna był szalony, podobnie jak cały kult wyznawców Arceusa, ale teraz, gdy stał przed nimi żywy dowód ich wiary, a zatem bóg w swej własnej osobie, obłąkańcza wizja stawała się teraźniejszością. Bóg-Pokemon, ten który był od wieków ludową baśnią, ziścił się przed ich oczyma by sprowadzić na nich zagładę. Czyż nie można było sobie wyobrazić bardziej niedorzecznego końca świata?...

-Porzućcie opór, bo jest bezcelowy! - grzmiał młodzieniec. - Jesteście niczym wobec boskiej...

I w tym momencie przerwał, bo poczuł za sobą żar płomieni. Błyskawicznie odskoczył, by uniknąć zbliżającej się fali gorąca, lecz ledwo zdążył. Gdy ogień przestał opadać, obrócił się w stronę jego źródła.

-Kto?... - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. On i wszyscy zebrani ludzie patrzyli się w niebo. Nawet pogrążona w rozpaczy Anna na chwilę podniosła oczy. Dostrzegła kontur Pokemona-smoka tuż nad Arceusem, a na nim sylwetkę samotnego jeźdźca, który widząc, że wzbudził sobą niesłychane zainteresowanie, odezwał się, jednak swe słowa kierując bezpośrednio do kapłana.

-Powinienem był się domyślić – powiedział. - Miałem nadzieję, że już nie żyjesz. „Strażniku Jeziora".

-Flygon, ląduj! - wydałem polecenie. - Muszę sam się z nim rozprawić. A raczej... Rozprawić się z bogiem.

Smok obniżył tor lotu zniżając się na coś, co niedawno było miejskim placem. Teraz wyglądało jak pełne zgliszczy pobojowisko, a wokół było widać obraz zrujnowanych budynków i sklepów.

-Przeniesienie ciebie w inne miejsce z dala od jeziora było dobrym pomysłem, przyznasz? Wiedziałem, że to cię zmyli – odparł kapłan w złoto-białej szacie.

-Owszem – przyznałem. - Nie sądziłem jednak, że ktoś równie spokojny by być Strażnikiem, będzie chciał doprowadzić ludzkość do upadku.

-Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię – obiecał. - Najpierw jednak pozwól, że się prawidłowo przedstawię. Ci, którzy mnie znają zwą mnie Tenshi... Kuro Tenshi.

_Czarny Anioł?_

-Co więcej, jestem przywódcą Kościoła Suzuran Wyznawców Arceusa, ale to pewnie już dobrze wiesz. Jestem nim, bo odnalazłem go i pozwoliłem przywrócić go do jego dawnej chwały. Widzisz, gdy ją odnalazłem była to niemal wymierająca organizacja, a wyznawców było raptem kilku. Na tyle mało, że zgodzili się od razu, gdy przedstawiłem im mój plan poprawy ich sytuacji.

-Co im obiecałeś?

-Czyż to nie oczywiste? Boga.

Spojrzałem nad siebie. Stał nade mną prawdziwy Pokemon-bóg, uosobienie Arceusa w jego własnej, boskiej postaci. To co było niemożliwe, teraz stawało się rzeczywistością.

-Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś – odparłem. - Ale zapłacisz za to.

-Czyżby? - zadrwił. - To dziś ludzkość zapłaci za swe błędy. Łącznie z tobą.

-Co masz na myśli? - spytałem.

-I znów zadajesz pytania, na które odpowiedzi są jasne jak słońce. Całkowitą zagładę ludzkości, rzecz jasna.

Zadrżałem. To był najgorszy scenariusz, na jaki się przygotowywałem.

-Chyba żartujesz?...

-Nie. Przyszedłem, by sprowadzić zagładę na ludzki gatunek.

-I na samego siebie?

-Owszem. Poświęcenia są konieczne, by doprowadzić do rozwoju.

-Rozwoju? Jaki rozwój uzyskasz, doprowadzając do śmierci całej ludzkości?...

-Och, to akurat łatwo można wyjaśnić. Jak myślisz, co było pierwsze: ludzie czy Pokemony?

-Ludzie – odparłem bez namysłu. - I z tego też powodu stwórca świata nie może być jednym z Pokemonów.

-Naprawdę tak myślisz? A co jeśli... Stwórca stworzył nas na próbę? A potem dopiero spłodził prawdziwą rasę podobnych sobie?

-Co... Co ty sugerujesz? - spytałem, próbując nadążyć za jego szaleńczym tokiem rozumowania.

-Dokładnie to, co słyszysz. My ludzie, jesteśmy tylko niedoskonałą próbką. Nieudanym sprawdzianem dla naszego stwórcy. Dopiero za drugim razem udało mu się sprowadzić na świat jego prawdziwych władców – Pokemony. To Pokemony miały być wybraną rasą do panowania nad światem, bowiem narodziły się na obraz i podobieństwo ich stwórcy. My jesteśmy jedynie zbędnymi defektami łańcucha ewolucji.

-Gdyby tak było – odparłem – to Pokemony, a nie ludzie faktycznie panowałyby nad światem.

-Istotnie. Czy to jednak oznacza, że Pokemony są gorsze? Wręcz przeciwnie. Nauka naucza nas, iż posiadają one doskonalsze geny i są zdolne do czynienia rzeczy, o których ludzie mogliby tylko marzyć.

-Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

-Och, ja tylko uznałem je za zbyt oczywiste. Ale jeśli tak bardzo domagasz się odpowiedzi: bo im nie pozwoliliśmy.

-Jak to „nie pozwoliliśmy"?

-Zwyczajnie. Staliśmy się dla nich zaporą, oswoiliśmy je niczym zwierzęta. A one się na to zgodziły. Nie podejrzewały nigdy, że jest im dany lepszy los. Ich cywilizacja, która mogłaby powstać nigdy nie narodziła się, a to dlatego, że zmusiliśmy je by żyły w naszej. Jesteśmy na tyle rozwiniętymi istotami by móc to zrobić, nawet jeśli ustępujemy Pokemonom pod względem ich potencjału.

Po chwili zrozumiałem. Tenshi chciał zniszczyć ludzkość, by na naszej planecie Pokemony mogły samodzielnie działać. Świat bez ludzi, rządzony tylko przez kieszonkowe potwory.

-A co jeśli się mylisz? - spytałem.

-Mylę? Arceus, który się nam objawił, jest dowodem na słuszność mych słów.

_Niby tak –_ pomyślałem, ale wciąż coś mi się nie zgadzało. To wszystko było zbyt szalone, by mogło być prawdą.

-A co miał do tego Darkrai?

-Nic – przyznał. - Poza tym, że jego istnienie zagrażało światu w ogólności. Jak ludziom, tak i Pokemonom. No i chyba przyznasz, że po wszystkim masz się dobrze. Szkoda, że nie na długo...

-Nie byłbym taki pewien – odrzekłem. - Nie zamierzam patrzeć bezkarnie, podczas gdy ty obracasz ten świat w ruinę.

-To całkiem urzekające, ale w obecnej chwili posiadam u mego boku armię Pokemonów, a także samego boga Arceusa. Co ty takiego masz, że myślisz, iż możesz stawić mi czoła? Zresztą nieważne. Arceus, zajmij się nim jako pierwszym! Niech on zapoczątkuje kres jego rasy! Użyj sądu ostatecznego!

Legendarny Pokemon wydarł swoją paszczę i przyjął bojową pozycję. Większość śmiertelników nie byłaby w stanie przeżyć uderzenia jego niszczącego ataku, jednak ja posiadałem broń, która nie była dostępna innym. Odpiąłem ostrze od pasa i wyjąłem z pochwy. Nie miałem pojęcia czy i jak miecz w ogóle działa, ale w tej chwili pozostało mi tylko jedno.

-Mieczu Bogów! - krzyknąłem, wbijając ostrze w ziemię. - Użycz mi swej siły!

Cofnąłem się o parę kroków, świadom zbliżającej się fali uderzeniowej. Fali tak potężnej, że niszczyła wszystko, na co napotkała na swej drodze. Paradoksalnie w starciu z bogiem mogłem już tylko modlić się o przeżycie.

I wtedy przyszedł On. Ziemia się zatrzęsła, a klinga zajaśniała tak jasno, że miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Po chwili nie było jej już wcale, a w jej miejscu stała wielka dziura w ziemi. Wyjawił się spośród gruzów. Powoli i bez słowa. Jego sylwetka przykryła to co było przede mną. Jego ręce wyciągnęły się, absorbując zbliżające się uderzenie. Przyznam, że po trochu się tego spodziewałem. Zawsze sądziłem, że był częścią mnie, ale teraz miałem na to dowód.

-Jak to?! - krzyknął Tenshi, nie dowierzając temu co widzi. Śmiertelny atak Arcuesa został unieszkodliwiony.

-Oto mój Miecz Bogów – odparłem. Teraz ja się śmiałem. - Jak ci się podoba?

Darkrai wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. On też zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed nim bitwa o losy całej ludzkości. Z tymże teraz to ja byłem rycerzem, a on był moim ostrzem.

-Kula cienia! - wydałem polecenie.

Niebiosa pociemniały, a potężna fala negatywnej energii zmaterializowała się obok Darkraia. Skupiał ją w swoich dłoniach, łącząc w potężny atak.

-Arceus, sąd ostateczny! - zawołał Tenshi.

Boska moc Arceusa ponownie wezbrała, by przygotować się na kontruderzenie. Mroczna aura Darkraia zadrżała w jego rękach. Wyciągnął je i skierował przed siebie, wypuszczając ją prosto na przeciwnika. To samo uczynił Pokemon-bóg. Dwie śmiercionośne siły zderzyły ze sobą w powietrzu. Ciemność i jasność. Mrok i świt. Zło i dobro. Bóg i profanacja boskiej mocy. Kula cienia przeplatała się z impetem sądu ostatecznego, żadna z nich zaś nie mogła przebić się przez siebie.

-Darkrai, jeszcze raz!

Do jednej wiązki dołączyła druga, która już bez problemów przedarła się przez tarczę wrogiego ataku i sięgnęła Arceusa. Bóg zagrzmiał w cierpieniu.

Ludzie na placu zagrzmieli w zdziwieniu.

-Nie rozumiem – powiedział Andrzej. - Kim jest ten czarny Pokemon i skąd się do cholery wziął?

Anna podniosła oczy i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz.

-Nie powiedział ci?

-Kto?

Westchnęła i wyjaśniła o kogo jej chodzi.

-Co on ma do czynienia z tym... Czymś?

-To coś – odparła. - Najwyraźniej nieświadomie o mało nie sprowadziło śmierci na ludzkość.

-Co?...

-I wyobraź sobie, że teraz robi coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

W tym momencie boski Pokemon zagrzmiał, raniony kolejnym uderzeniem cienistego potwora.

-To nie działa – powiedział Marek. - Ilekroć go rani, on nadal walczy... Tak jakby nic mu się nie stało.

-Pewnie dlatego zwą go bogiem – zaszydziła Anna. - Chwila! - krzyknęła w zdziwieniu. Myśl, która jej przyszła do głowy była szalona, ale z drugiej strony musiała tego spróbować. Wyciągnęła desperackim ruchem telefon i wykręciła numer. _Oby odebrał –_ pomyślała.

Arceus nadal się trzymał na nogach. Nie był on w stanie nadążyć za ciosami Darkraia, ale one też nie zdawały się go osłabiać...

_Nie wiem jak go pokonać –_ przyznałem to przed sobą. Mogłem tylko powstrzymywać nieuniknione, ale w tym tempie...

Poczułem, że mój telefon dzwoni. _W tym momencie?! _Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Anna. Byłem pewien, że widziałem ją gdzieś pośród tłumu, ale... A może miała mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia? Nie zastanawiając się odebrałem.

-Halo?...

-Posłuchaj! - krzyknęła w pośpiechu. Zamieniłem się w słuch. To co mi powiedziała w pierwszej chwili wydało mi się szaleńcze, ale z drugiej strony zaskakujące było to, że gdyby się nad tym zastanowić mogła mieć rację.

-Jesteś pewna? - spytałem.

-Nie – odparła po sekundzie namysłu. - Ale to może być jedyna szansa.

Zgodziłem się z nią. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni i pomyślałem o tym, co chcę teraz zrobić. Było to ryzykowne jak cholera, ale...

-Widzisz? - zadrwił Czarny Anioł. - Nie zdołasz powstrzymać boskiej mocy Arceusa!

Zignorowałem jego słowa i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

_Na trzy –_ pomyślałem. -_ Raz... Dwa... Dwa i pół..._

_Trzy..._

-Darkrai, wystarczy! Wracaj!

Ruszyłem w bieg. Desperacki bieg. Być może mój ostatni bieg. Moje ręce się trzęsły, moje włosy rozmywał wiatr, do oczu nalatywał mi kurz. A ja tylko robiłem to co musiało być zrobione... Ziemia się zamykała, czarne smugi rozmywał wiatr, a tam gdzie spotykał się gruz tworzyły one z powrotem kształt miecza. Już tylko metry dzieliły mnie od tego miejsca. W pośpiechu wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłoń, w wyobraźni już wyczuwając znajomy dotyk metalu. Sekundy później byłem obok ostrza, w kolejnej chwili było już w mej dłoni, a me oczy znowu podniosły się przed siebie. Tam widziałem boga, który dumnie stał nade mną. Nie miałem przeciwko niemu szans.

-Toż ci szaleństwo! - zaśmiał się Tenshi, gdy dostrzegł, że ruszyłem się sam z miejsca. - Bieg wprost w stronę śmierci! Arceus, zakończ to! Sąd ostateczny!

_W istocie, bieg wprost w szpony śmierci_ – przyznałem mu rację. Moje kroki jednak nie zwolniły się. Zawiesiłem spojrzenie na boskim Pokemonie, którego miałem przed sobą. Jego twarz, ruchy jego kończyn... Musiałem rozpoznać miejsce, w które będzie uderzał, zanim jeszcze to zrobi. Wszystko to widziałem w spowolnionym tempie. Gdy już wycelował, miałem pewność, że fala poleci prosto w miejsce, w którym do tej pory biegłem.

_W lewo_ – pomyślałem i skręciłem w biegu, gdy tylko Arceus rzeczywiście wykonał atak. Moje ciało przechyliło się, zmieniając dotychczasowy tor biegu. Poczułem jak powietrze obok mnie nadyma się pod naporem boskiej mocy. Nie przewidziałem, że cios będzie tak silny, że zepchnie mnie jeszcze bardziej na bok... Zacząłem próbować łapać równowagę... W końcu wylądowałem na czterech kończynach, gdzieś z dala od Arceusa. On w tym czasie zaatakował ponownie.

_W prawo! - _rozkazałem swoim obolałym kończynom. Gdyby posłuchały mnie szybciej, może miałbym szansę, ale...

_Nie zdążę_ – pomyślałem ze zgrozą. Byłem już tylko parę metrów od mojego celu, lecz fala uderzeniowa również zbliżała się w moją stronę z ogromną prędkością. I była zbyt szeroka, żebym dal radę jej uciec. W geście desperacji uniosłem przed siebie mój miecz i obróciłem się w przeciwną stronę. Jednak wiedziałem, że zaraz mogę zostać odrzucony na kilkadziesiąt metrów, jeśli nie zabity pod napływem uderzenia. Do niczego takiego nie doszło.

-C-co?! - krzyknął ze zdziwieniem Tenshi.

Otworzyłem i podniosłem przed siebie zamknięte oczy, upewniając się, że jestem wciąż w tym samym miejscu, co przed chwilą. W istocie tak właśnie było. Me ostrze nadal wskazywało miejsce, w które miał do mnie dotrzeć sąd ostateczny, jednak po ataku nie było ani śladu.

_Czy to możliwe_ – przeszło mi przez myśl –_ że Miecz Bogów jest w stanie niwelować działanie boskiej mocy sam w sobie?!_

Nie spodziewałem się tego, jednak taki obrót spraw stwarzał mi szansę.

Ponownie zatem zacisnąłem dłoń na mym mieczu i ruszyłem przed siebie, ponownie biegnąc na spotkanie przeznaczeniu. Arceus patrzył się na mnie bezradnie, nie był bowiem w stanie mnie nijak zatrzymać. Spojrzałem mu się prosto w oczy. Nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. Ja jednak nie miałem już wątpliwości. To był czas zakończyć to tu i teraz...

Zbliżyłem się na dostateczną odległość do Arceusa...

...podskoczyłem w stronę jego tułowia...

...i pchnąłem moją klingę prosto w jego serce.

Bóg zagrzmiał. Jego białe ciało zaczęły zalewać fale ciemnej aury. Kończyna po kończynie, zaczął spowijać się w ciemności. Gdy już on cały był pokryty mroczną mgłą, nie będąc w stanie już więcej wytrzymać, schylił głowę w ziemię i zagrzmiał. To był okropny, nieludzki krzyk. Pełen cierpienia, żalu, ale przede wszystkim nieukierunkowanej na nikogo i na nic nienawiści. A potem bóg skonał.

-J-jak to! - krzyknął Tenshi. Wyglądał tak zszokowany, jakby nigdy w życiu nie przewidywał takiego obrotu spraw.

-Mówiłem ci – odparłem. - Że cię powstrzymam. A teraz...

-To już twój koniec! - krzyknął jeden z kapłanów, którego do tej pory nie dostrzegłem. Obejrzałem się, pewien, że mówi te słowa do mnie. On jednak podbiegł bezpośrednio do mojego wroga, dzierżąc w ręce sztylet. Nie zdążył. Tenshi wyjął zza pazury pistolet...

I wystrzelił, prosto w tors mężczyzny. Ten zatrzymał się w biegu i spadł na glebę. Teraz lufa była skierowana w moją stronę.

-To nie koniec – usłyszałem. - Jeszcze się spotkamy. Doprowadzę moje plany do sukcesu. Moja moc jest... Większa, niż mógłbyś to sobie wyobrazić!

-Nigdzie nie idziesz! - krzyknąłem, chcąc go powstrzymać. Nie zdążyłem. Rozmył się w powietrzu. Dosłownie. Podszedłem do powalonego kapłana. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze dyszał.

-Żyjesz? - spytałem, obejmując go dłońmi.

-Chyba... - wydyszał.

-Chwila! Ja... To ty! - powiedziałem ze zdziwieniem.

-Daniel! - usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk za mną. To Anna podbiegła na miejsce z tłumu. Andrzej stał zaraz obok niej. - Gdzie ty byłeś?! Martwiłam się o ciebie!

-Ja... Wybacz...

-Zaraz się wykrwawi! - zauważył Andrzej, gdy przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

-Zadzwoniłbym po karetkę – powiedziałem. - Ale przez to całe zamieszanie wątpię, że jakaś się zjawi...

-Już... Za późno – wyszeptał mężczyzna i wyzionął ducha. A my staliśmy nad nim, czując jeszcze jego zamierający oddech.

-To moja wina – powiedziała przez łzy Anna, gdy już się podnieśliśmy. - Nie udało mi się go zabić...

-Kogo? - spytałem ze zdziwieniem.

-Juliana... Tego z kim właśnie walczyłeś – wyjaśniła. - Mojego zaginionego brata.

_Co?..._

_Koniec części pierwszej._

_Opowieść będzie kontynuowana w części drugiej._


End file.
